Fragwürdige Heimat
by EvilDime
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Besuch' und 'Rückkehr'. Traum oder Wirklichkeit? Wie findet sich Harry nach vier Jahren wieder in Hogwarts zurecht?
1. Der Dunkle Lord rührt sich

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alles, was damit zu tun hat, gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich besitze nichts, verdiene nichts und hoffe, mein Geschreibsel kränkt niemanden. ; )_

_**Beta-gelesen** von JenDeluxe. :D_

_**'Beta-gehört'** von PoetOfBabylon. XD Danke euch beiden!!!_

_A/N: Das hier ist die komplett Slash-freie Version. ; )_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_

**Fragwürdige Heimat**

_**Unerwarteter Besuch - Teil 3**_

by Dime

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kapitel 1 - Der Dunkle Lord rührt sich**

"Severus, ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass sich nichts dagegen tun lässt. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, ihm zu helfen?" Voldemort tigerte unruhig in seinem Versammlungsraum im Schloss hin und her.

"Tut mir leid, My Lord. Kingsley sagt, Dumbledore hat einen starken Confundus¹ mit dem Obliviate verbunden. Wenn Potter nicht von selbst seine Erinnerungen wieder erlangt, gibt es keine Rettung für ihn." Snape sah ob dieser Beobachtung selbst nicht allzu glücklich aus. Er hatte vor vier Jahren seinen eigenen Frieden mit dem Sohn seines Schulfeindes gemacht; jetzt aber war ihre Beziehung zueinander wieder so eisig wie eh und je. Er freute sich gar nicht darauf, Potter in seinem momentanen Zustand zwei weitere Jahre zu unterrichten.

"Und wenn ich ihn noch einmal entführe und ihm erkläre, was passiert ist?", fragte Voldemort hoffnungsvoll.

Shacklebolt schnaubte. "Vorlost, dir muss doch auch klar sein, dass das nichts bringt. Harry erinnert sich an nichts, was nach der ersten Woche, die er hier verbracht hat, passiert ist. Er hasst dich, denn du kannst nicht verleugnen, dass du in dieser Woche dein Möglichstes getan hast, um ihn zu verletzen und zu brechen. Das wird er dir ohne Erinnerung an die folgenden Jahre nicht einfach so verzeihen. Wenn du ihm von den folgenden Ereignissen nur erzählst, wird er dir ganz einfach nicht glauben."

Voldemort zischte frustriert. Beinahe sah er wieder aus wie der Dunkle Lord, der er einst gewesen war, und seine beiden Gefolgsleute nahmen in weiser Voraussicht einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand ein.

Doch anstelle eines Cruciatus kam über Voldemorts Lippen nur ein weiteres Zischen. Als es endete, glomm in den roten Augen des Lords schon wieder ein hoffnungsvoller Funken.

"Und wenn ich mich dem Orden ausliefere und ihnen die Wahrheit erzähle?"

Snape und Shacklebolt keuchten entsetzt auf.

"Vorlost-"

"My Lord-"

Sie sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie erneut beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen.

"Das wäre Selbstmord!"

"Das ist doch hoffentlich ein Witz?!"

Voldemort schien unter den brennenden Blicken seiner beiden 'Todesser' (wenn man sie denn immer noch so nennen konnte) zu schrumpfen. "Also keine gute Idee?"

"Keine gute Idee?!", entsetzte sich Snape. "My Lord, Ihr habt genug Schaden angerichtet, dass Euch der Orden und das Ministerium, ja ich würde sogar vermuten, beinahe jedes magische Wesen außer Potter, ohne zu Zögern vernichten würde, wenn es Euch wehrlos in seiner Hand vorfände. Ihr könnt doch nicht glauben, dass sie Euch vergeben werden, nur weil Ihr Euch geändert habt!"

"Harry hat mir vergeben."

"Vorlost", schaltete sich Shacklebolt ein, "erinnere dich mal bitte an seine Lage damals. Was meinst du, warum er sich auf einen Waffenstillstand mit dir eingelassen hat?"

"Nun... er war zu mächtig, als dass ich ihm hätte schaden können. Er sagte doch damals, er wolle verreisen, ohne dass ich ihm meine Killer hinterher schicke. Ist das nicht Grund genug?"

Shacklebolt schüttelte den Kopf. "Vorlost, das ist deine Perspektive. Von Harrys Ende aus sah das Ganze ein bisschen anders aus. Er hatte mit dem sicheren Tod gerechnet- und plötzlich wurde ihm das Leben und die Freiheit geschenkt. Du warst es, den er Zeit seines Lebens gefürchtet hat; und plötzlich botest du ihm einen Ausweg. Harry ist schwer einzuschätzen, er passt in keines der üblichen Klischees. Doch ich vermute, selbst er hat sich letztendlich auf deinen Frieden eingelassen, weil er sich freute, ungeschoren davon zu kommen. Er mag ein Held und ein sehr ehrbarer Gryffindor sein, aber er ist auch ein Mensch, ein sehr junger noch dazu. Es hat ihm nie gefallen, dass er dich umbringen soll; noch weniger wollte er von dir ermordet werden. Für ihn muss es gewesen sein, als habe man ihn mit einem Ungarischen Hornschwanz in einen Käfig gesperrt: er dachte, es sei er oder die Bestie, Leben oder Tod. Wenn der Drache in dieser Situation plötzlich einen Knicks macht und dir freundlich die Käfigtüre öffnet, würdest du auch nicht lange zögern, die angebotene Freiheit anzunehmen!"

"Aber als Harry zurückkam, hatte er auch nichts gegen mich", erwiderte Voldemort ein wenig trotzig. Der Vergleich mit einem Hornschwanz hatte seine Laune nicht gerade gebessert.

"Nein, zum Glück nicht", sagte Snape. "Es schien ihm zu gefallen, wie Ihr Euch verändert habt, My Lord."

"Ja, das ist wohl wahr..."

Voldemort runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Kingsley, was wolltest du mir damit jetzt sagen?"

Shacklebolt seufzte. "Ich wollte sagen, dass die Zaubererwelt dir vermutlich nur eine Chance geben wird, deine guten Absichten zu beweisen, wenn sie sich zunächst in dem Glauben befinden, dass du sie mit einem Schwenken deines Zauberstabs vernichten kannst. Nur, wenn sie sich verloren glauben, sind sie bereit, auf eine Rache an dir zu verzichten. Andernfalls werden sie nie auf ein Friedensangebot von dir eingehen, Vorlost."

"Aber ist das denn noch nicht der Fall?"

Snape schüttelte streng den Kopf. "Solange sie Potter haben, werden sie nicht aufgeben. Du musst ihnen schon ihren Retter nehmen, damit sie eingeschüchtert genug sind, um es mit deinem Frieden zu versuchen."

"Aber ich wollte den Frieden doch gerade, um Harry seine Erinnerungen zurück zu geben!", rief Voldemort frustriert aus. "Wir drehen uns im Kreis!"

Während Snape und Voldemort sich ratlos ansahen, schnalzte Shacklebolt plötzlich mit der Zunge und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Es gäbe da noch eine Möglichkeit..."

Sofort hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen Männer.

"Wenn du Harry _erneut_ von deinen guten Absichten überzeugen könntest, wäre es vielleicht nicht unbedingt notwendig, dass er sich erinnert. Wenn er dir erst einmal vertraut, kannst du ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen und er kann versuchen, die... Dunkelheit zu kontaktieren. Ich bin sicher, mit ihrer Hilfe wäre er schnell wieder der Alte."

Ein Funke Hoffnung glomm in Voldemorts Augen auf, doch noch wollte er dem nicht nachgeben. "Aber wie soll ich es denn anstellen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen? ICH?!"

Shacklebolt grinste. "Nun, zunächst mal wäre da ich; er vertraut mir als ausgebildetem Auroren. Und dann haben wir noch einen Trumpf, jemanden, der ihn das ganze Jahr lang bearbeiten kann..."

"Wen?", fragte Snape verdutzt. "Mir vertraut er bestimmt nicht."

"Dir nicht, Severus; aber doch bestimmt einem harmlosen kleinen Erstklässler?"

"Du meinst..."

"Ja, ich meine Mat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Den Confundus habe ich aus Jade Tatsu's 'Possession' geklaut, es ist ein Verwirrzauber._

_So, es geht also weiter. Ich habe bisher nur ein paar Kapitel geschrieben, aber ich hoffe, in den Ferien zu mehr zu kommen. Bis dahin schon mal die ersten paar chaps... enjoy: )_

_Nochmal Danke an alle für die reviews zum zweiten Teil!_

_Allandra, Lin-Lin, coco, blut: Danke für die reviews zum letzten Kapitel!_

Allandra_ - ...Lieb sein? -Kuschelblick- Guck, es war nicht nur ein Traum, kein Grund, mich umzubringen... ehehe... -vorsichtig zurückzieh-_

Lin-Lin _- Wenn ich euch noch ab und zu überraschen kann, habe ich mein Ziel erreicht. : )_

_Dime_


	2. Hoffnung und Zweifel

_(Disclaimer etc. siehe Kapitel 1. )_

_**teddy rette mich! Allandra ist gemein zu mir, wäääh... **-rennt weg und kuschelt mit plot bunny-_

_Coco: Danke für die (harmlose) review, ich weiß es zu schätzen... -g-  
_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 2 - Hoffnung und Zweifel**

_"Und ich sage, es muss sein!" _Der sprechende Hut war außer sich. _"Es ist eine Tradition, die von den Gründern begonnen wurde. Und du bist nicht befugt, sie einfach so zu unterbrechen!"_

Dumbledore sah ihn verärgert an. "Schön und gut, ein Quereinsteiger muss neu sortiert werden, selbst wenn er zuvor schon einmal in der Schule war. Er könnte sich in der Zwischenzeit so sehr verändert haben, dass er nicht mehr in sein altes Haus passt. Ich sehe das ja auch alles ein. Aber in Harrys Fall kann man doch kaum sagen, dass er sich viel verändert hat - immerhin hat er keinerlei Erinnerung an die letzten vier Jahre! Soviel er weiß, ist er noch genau derselbe Junge wie in seinem letzten Schuljahr. Ich will nicht, dass er sich zu viele Gedanken über diese vier Jahre macht."

Der Hut schnaubte verächtlich, seine Krempe flatterte. _"Ich finde es ohnehin empörend, dass du dem Jungen einfach so das Gedächtnis gelöscht hast. Nach allem, was du erzählt hast, hat er scheinbar die alte Kraft Merlins wiederentdeckt. Zauberstablose, wilde Magie! Sie gehorchte ihm! Und ihr habt das einfach so zerstört, nur weil ihr glaubt, Voldemort hatte ihn unter seiner Kontrolle?" _

Ein Mensch hätte jetzt vermutlich ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt. Der magische Hut dagegen wackelte scharf mit seiner Hutspitze, sodass er beinahe von dem Regalbrett fiel, auf dem er den Großteil jedes Schuljahres verbrachte.

Dumbledore setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, als es an der Türe klopfte.

"Komm herein", rief der Schulleiter müde.

Die Türe des Büros öffnete sich und herein trat Mad-eye Moody.

"Guten Abend, Albus. Wie ich sehe, bist du mit Vorbereitungen für das neue Schuljahr beschäftigt?" Er warf einen belustigten Blick auf den Stapel Pergamente, der den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters bedeckte.

"Ach, wenn das alles wäre", seufzte Dumbledore. "Setz dich doch, Alastor. Tee?"

Der Minister für Zauberei lehnte höflich ab. Dumbledore beschwor für sich selbst ein Tässchen Earl Grey und ließ sich dann in seinem Sessel nieder.

"Nein, die Schularbeit ist derzeit meine geringste Sorge. Ich versuche noch immer erfolglos, Voldemorts Versteck zu orten." Er deutete auf die verstreuten Pergamente auf der Tischplatte zwischen ihnen. "Das sind alles Karten von Großbritannien. Und Ortungssprüche. Ich habe einen Großteil der letzten Monate damit verbracht, zusammen mit Mme Pince die Bibliothek nach Sprüchen, Tränken und schwarzen Flüchen zu durchforsten und einen nach dem anderen auszuprobieren. Ohne Erfolg. Wo auch immer Voldemort sich versteckt hält, es ist besser gesichert als Hogwarts selbst! Ich war sogar verzweifelt genug, Sibyll Trelawney um Rat zu fragen... Doch alles, was ich bekam, war eine kryptische Prophezeiung, dass ich _nur finden würde, wenn ich wüsste, was ich suche_. Hilfreich wie immer", schloss er mit einem für ihn untypischen Sarkasmus.

Es war unübersehbar, dass die fruchtlose Suche ihn allmählich auslaugte.

Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn wir Potter nicht obliviated hätten, könnte er uns vielleicht sagen, wo wir suchen müssen. Immerhin war er ja eine Woche in _Schloss Slytherin _gefangen- vorher wussten wir nicht einmal, dass es ein solches Schloss gibt! Snape hat uns auch nie davon erzählt..."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. "Severus trifft keine Schuld. Ein Geheimniszauber machte es ihm unmöglich, diese Informationen mit uns zu teilen. Er muss sehr gelitten haben in den letzten vier Jahren, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass er auch von Harrys Entführung wusste und uns nichts davon sagen konnte. Leider hat sein Schweigen dazu geführt, dass der Orden in seiner Gesamtheit- mich ausgenommen- ihm nicht mehr vertraut und er bis auf weiteres von sämtlichen Treffen ausgeschlossen ist." Er seufzte wieder.

Moody musterte den alten Zauberer scharf. Dumbledore sah nicht gut aus. Die vier Jahre seit Potters Verschwinden hatten ihn vor seiner Zeit altern lassen, sodass er jetzt gebeugt ging und Falten hatte wie irgendein Muggel seines Alters.

"Alastor, ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige getan. Harry würde mir nicht verzeihen, wenn er davon erführe. Ich habe ihm vier Jahre seines Lebens geraubt, plus das Wissen um die Kraft, die es ihm endlich ermöglicht hätte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Doch es war notwendig!"

Er sah Moody an, als bitte er ihn um eine Absolution.

"Wir konnten keinen Confundus, Imperius oder anderen Kontrollzauber entdecken", stimmte der Minister widerwillig zu. "Wie auch immer Voldemort den Jungen verwirrt haben mag, wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Da es in jedem der vier Jahre seit Potters Verschwinden geschehen sein könnte, hatten wir keine andere Wahl, als die ganzen vier Jahre für ihn ungeschehen zu machen. Und wir konnten ihn nicht zuvor über Voldemorts Schloss oder seine Pläne befragen, da wir ihn aufgrund seiner Stärke nur im bewusstlosen Zustand mit irgendeinem Spruch erreichen konnten. Also sei beruhigt, Albus", meinte er spöttisch, "du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Dumbledore verzog das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich ertappt. Wann nur war er so unsicher geworden, dass er wie ein kleines Kind die Zustimmung eines anderen Zauberers suchte - eines _jüngeren _Zauberers, noch dazu? Er fühlte jedes seiner einhundertdreiundzwanzig Jahre schwer auf seinen Schultern lasten. Vielleicht wurde es bald Zeit, die Schulleitung und den Vorstand des Ordens jemand anderem zu übertragen. Er hielt das nicht mehr lange durch.

Fawkes schien zu bemerken, dass Dumbledore sich quälte, denn er trillerte sanft und flog herbei, um sich auf der Schulter seines Zauberers nieder zu lassen und seinen Kopf sanft an der Wange des Alten zu reiben.

"Vielleicht wird ja alles besser, wenn Voldemort erst besiegt ist?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_So, das nächste Kapitel kommt aber erst wieder nächstes Wochenende, egal wie sehr ihr mir droht. Ich habe mit Bitterschokolade gekauft und bin bereit, den Kampf aufzunehmen! -funkel-_


	3. Letzte Besorgungen

_(Disclaimer etc. siehe Kapitel 1. )_

-

_Ina, Olaf, Coco, Allandra: Danke für die reviews!_

_Ina: Ich weiß nicht... das Haus ist doch schon fast Standart, oder?_

_Coco, Allandra, ihr macht mir Angst- immer noch... Wo ich doch auch so wenig Verstand habe... ; )_

_-_

_Für meine Beta und alle anderen Draco-fans: Heute ein kleiner Einblick in den Alltag eines gewissen blonden 'Todessers'... _

_ (dieses Kapitel ist jetzt endlich nicht mehr in beta-Kommentar-verzierter Version... sagt mir doch bitte, wenn ich das falsche Dokument hochlade!!! ) -knallroten Kopf hinter Stirnfransen verberg-  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3. Kapitel - Letzte Besorgungen**

"Mat, warte!"

Voldemort hörte Draco laut hinter sich lachen, als er dem Elfjährigen folgte. Er war außer Atem. Der Kleine verschwand gerade in _Qualität für Quidditch_, als der blonde junge Mann zu Voldemort aufschloss. Spöttisch sagte der junge Malfoy: "Nun, Vorlost, bist du dir immer noch sicher, dass dieser Ausflug eine gute Idee war?"

Voldemort kniff die Lippen fest zusammen und unterdrückte einige sehr unschöne Worte. Trotz Täuschungs- und Beachte- mich- nicht- Zauber würde es vermutlich einige Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn er seine Lieblingsflüche an Draco ausprobierte.

"Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Mathew bei seinem ersten Ausflug in die Winkelgasse vollkommen seine gute Erziehung vergessen würde..."

Malfoy besaß die Frechheit, noch lauter zu lachen.

"Vorlost, Mat hat deine Erziehung bestimmt nicht vergessen. Ich vermute eher, dass er sich entschieden hat, zugunsten dringenderer Anliegen, nun, sagen wir, seine Prioritäten neu zu ordnen."

"Und welches Anliegen könnte so wichtig sein, dass ein Slytherin sich die Blöße gibt, zu rennen?"

"Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er nach Slytherin sortiert wird. Und was wichtiger ist als verstaubte Etikette? Natürlich der neueste Rennbesen!"

Er deutete belustigt auf die polierte Schönheit, die zur Zeit auf dem Ehrenplatz im Schaufenster des Quidditch-Ladens ausgestellt wurde. _Feuerfeger01_, stand da in roten Lettern.

Voldemort musste zugeben, dass der Besen sehr elegant wirkte. Weniger elegant dagegen sah der kleine Junge mit den Straßenköter-blonden Haaren aus, der seine Nase am Schaufenster platt drückte.

"Vorlost, können wir in den Laden gehen? Bitte, bitte, bitte?"

Voldemort warf Draco einen leidenden Blick zu, bevor er seufzte und kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Nun gut, ich denke, dafür sollte die Zeit reichen."

Mat stürmte mit einem freudigen Jauchzen in den Laden. Voldemort folgte etwas gemäßigteren Schrittes. "Draco, sag mir noch mal, warum ich dich nicht einfach alleine mit Mat losgeschickt habe, um seine Schulsachen zu kaufen."

Malfoy hatte noch immer dieses verdammte _ich-hab's-dir-doch-gesagt- _Grinsen im Gesicht und Voldemort hätte schwören können, dass er mit seiner Antwort besonders viel Freude hatte.

"Du hast mich nicht nur nicht alleine losgeschickt, du warst sogar höchst erfreut bei dem Gedanken, unter Leute zu kommen. Ich erinnere mich, einen gewissen Jemand sagen gehört zu haben, dass er seinen ersten freien Tag in zwei Jahren genießen wolle..."

Voldemort warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, der seine Todesser in früheren Tagen zu angsterfüllten, zitternden Bündeln reduziert hätte. Der junge Mann grinste ihn nur weiter schadenfroh an.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie du ernsthaft annehmen konntest, Einkaufen mit einem Elfjährigen sei _entspannend_."

"Ich... ich dachte nur..." Weshalb hatte er sich eigentlich auf diesen Unsinn eingelassen?

Abwesend strich er mit einer Hand über einen _Sauberwisch7_.

Harry.

Harry hatte ihm gesagt, wenn er nicht mehr einsam sein wollte, dann müsse er unter Leute kommen. Er hatte beschlossen, dem Rat zu folgen und die sich bietende Gelegenheit zu nutzen, als Mat in die Winkelgasse musste. So hatte er endlich mal eine Ausrede, um seinen Pflichten als Ersatz-Waisenhausleiter einen Tag lang zu entfliehen.

Er hatte gedacht, alles müsse nach zwei Jahren ständiger Aufsicht und Verantwortung für drei Dutzend Kinder eine Erholung sein. Er hatte nicht mit Mats Entdeckerfreude gerechnet.

Der Junge hatte von dem Moment an, als die Wand hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel den Blick auf die Winkelgasse freigegeben hatte, scheinbar völlig den Verstand verloren.

Voldemort und Draco hatten ihre liebe Mühe gehabt, ihn nicht völlig aus den Augen zu verlieren, als der Kleine wie ein tanzender Derwisch von einem Geschäft zum nächsten gewirbelt war.

Und obgleich Voldemort sich darüber beschwerte, wusste er auch in einem Winkel seines Hirns, dass ein Teil seines Wesens sich über die Unbeschwertheit des Jungen freute.

Das war es schließlich gewesen, was er im Sinn gehabt hatte, als er die Kinder bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Sie sollten keine so tragische Kindheit haben wie er. Ein spöttischer Zug legte sich auf seine Lippen, als ihm auffiel, wie bedauernswert selbstmitleidig er war.

"Ach ja, das waren noch Zeiten, was?"

Die laute Stimme, die plötzlich an Voldemorts Ohr erklang, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum- und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer kurzhaarigen Frau, die ihn mit stechendem Blick musterte.

"Entschuldigung?"

"Ich sagte, das waren noch Zeiten, nicht wahr?", wiederholte die Frau und deutete auf den _Sauberwisch_, auf dem noch immer Voldemorts Hand ruhte.

"Oh, ...äh...ja. Ich schätze, seitdem haben sich die Besen sehr geändert, nicht wahr?"

Er wusste nichts darüber. Der _Sauberwisch_ war in Wahrheit der letzte Besen, den er von Nahem gesehen hatte. Kaum dass er seine Lizenz zum Apparieren bekommen hatte, war Fliegen für ihn ein Relikt der Vergangenheit geworden. Es war eines Dunklen Lords nicht würdig.

Doch er war kein Dunkler Lord mehr.

Jetzt mit etwas weniger zerstreutem Blick schenkte er der vielleicht vierzigjährigen Frau vor ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ihre Kleidung ein Indiz war, dann schien sie in diesem Laden zu arbeiten.

"Sagen Sie... welchen Besen könnten Sie mir empfehlen? Ich bin seit Jahren nicht geflogen und weiß nichts über die neuen Modelle. Gibt es einen, der dem _Sauberwisch _zumindest ein Bisschen ähnelt?"

Die eben noch so streng aussehende Frau lächelte. Ein freundliches warmes Licht schien ihr ganzes Gesicht zu erhellen, als sie ihn sanft am Arm packte und zu einem Regal voll unterschiedlichster Besen führte. Voldemort beobachtete die Veränderung erstaunt, Besen bereits halb vergessen.

"Ich habe schon immer gesagt, der _Sauberwisch_ war einer der besten Besen, die es je gab. Es freut mich, jemanden kennen zu lernen, der das noch zu schätzen weiß..."

Voldemort hing an den Lippen der energiegeladenen Frau, als diese ihn über die Feinheiten jedes einzelnen Besens in ihrem Geschäft aufklärte.

---

Draco wandte sich mit einem Grinsen ab. Schien, als wäre Vorlost für die nächsten paar Stunden beschäftigt.

Draco hatte seine alte Fluglehrerin, Madame Hooch, gleich beim Eintreten wieder erkannt. Es schien, dass sie den Laden übernommen hatte, nachdem der ehemalige Besitzer sich zurückgezogen hatte.

Müßig überlegte er, wer wohl jetzt den Flugunterricht in Hogwarts hielt.

"Onkel Draco?"

Mat stand vor ihm und sah ihn aus groooooßen Hundeaugen an. Draco wusste genau was das bedeutete. Schicksalsergeben bereitete er sich auf ein Duell mit seinem Vater vor, wenn er ihm erklären musste, warum schon wieder etliche Galleonen aus dem Familienverließ fehlten.

Draco war für gewöhnlich kein gutmütiger oder weichherziger Mensch. Doch der viele Kontakt mit Kindern in Voldemorts Schloss hatte ihn nicht kalt gelassen. Wenn er den ehemals furchteinflößenden Dunklen Lord mit der kleinen Marie beim Schwarzer Peter- Spielen beobachtete, oder sah, wie er unter fachkundiger Anleitung von Mrs. Parkinson ein Baby fütterte, dann spürte Draco, dass der Lord vollkommen in seiner Beschäftigung aufging.

Wenn der mächtigste - nun gut, vielleicht zweitmächtigste, sollte Potter seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen- Magier seiner Zeit seinen Kampf um reines Blut so leicht zugunsten anderer Ziele aufgeben konnte, was galten all seine früheren Werte und Überzeugungen dann noch?

Anfangs hatte es Draco sehr verwirrt. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen und war enttäuscht gewesen, dass der Lord seine treuen Anhänger derartig im Stich ließ.

Doch mit der Zeit hatte er begriffen, dass die neuen Ziele seines Lords vielleicht sogar viel versprechender waren als die alten.

Draco war seinem Vater gleich nach seinem Schulabschluss in die Reihen der Todesser gefolgt.

Voldemorts Raserei, die etwa zur selben Zeit ihren Anfang nahm, hatte ihn verängstigt. Er hatte begonnen sich zu fragen, ob er nicht einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Doch dann war alles anders geworden.

Auf einmal waren die Kinder da. Draco, der sich fast zwei Jahre lang bemüht hatte, seine kühle Fassade zu kultivieren und sich selbst gegen den Schrecken um sich, die scheinbar willkürlichen Folter- und Todesflüche, so gut es ging abzuhärten, musste jetzt hinnehmen, dass der Lord ihn für sein unnahbares Aussehen schalt. Er musste sich anhören, dass er zu grimmig wirkte und die Kinder verschreckte- und ob er nicht hin und wieder lächeln könnte?

Seine Welt bröckelte jeden Tag etwas mehr, bis er schließlich erkannte, dass nichts mehr von ihr übrig war. Wütend verfluchte er Voldemort, seinen Vater und überhaupt alle, die sein Leben so unerträglich bedeutungslos gemacht hatten.

Doch dann hatte sein Vater ihm erklärt, was die Veränderungen in ihrem Lord bewirkt hatte. Lucius Malfoy war kein leicht zu beeinflussender Mann. Doch die Begegnung mit Potter hatte ihn tief beeindruckt. Er hatte jedes Wort des Jungen später abgewägt und schließlich befunden, dass mehr als nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit an dem war, was der Gryffindor von sich gegeben hatte.

Es gab wesentlich mehr Muggel und Schlammblüter als reinblütige Zauberer auf der Welt. Man konnte sie nicht auf Dauer erfolgreich unterdrücken. Und wenn man sie in einem riesigen Blutbad allesamt abmetzelte, blieben zu wenige Menschen übrig, um ohne Inzucht und deren Folgen (wie Behinderungen an Körper und Magie) weiter zu bestehen. Es wäre das Ende ihrer Art.

Draco hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Wie konnte das zuvor niemandem aufgefallen sein? Waren sie tatsächlich einem Wahnsinnigen gefolgt?

Er hatte begonnen, Voldemorts Handlungen aufmerksam zu verfolgen. Über die Wochen und Monate war er zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass durchaus die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Voldemort einst verrückt gewesen war. Ebenso überzeugt war er aber, dass der Mann jetzt geistig wach genug war, um eine intelligente Entscheidung zu treffen. Nicht Reinblüter- Erben waren die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt; sondern alle Kinder.

Die Entscheidung, sich allgemein für ihre Rechte und konkret für das Wohlergehen einer ganzen Horde von Waisenkindern einzusetzen, hatte Voldemort verändert.

Wo Draco anfangs enttäuscht gewesen war, da all seine Ziele in Nichts zerflossen, da fand er später eine stille Bewunderung für die Kraft des Mannes, der sich aus seinem Wahnsinn gerissen und die Zukunft ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Erst widerstrebend, doch dann immer mehr aus eigenem Willen hatte er seinem Vater geholfen, im Ministerium die neuen Ziele ihres Lords zu erreichen.

Immer wieder war es dabei notwendig gewesen, dass er Schloss Slytherin betrat und sich den lärmenden und ungezogenen Kindern aussetzte.

Amüsiert dachte er jetzt an seinen Widerwillen der ersten Wochen zurück. Irgendwann hatte Voldemort ihm aufgetragen, mit seiner Mutter Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Kinder auszusuchen. Es war eine sehr erhellende Erfahrung für ihn gewesen. Erstaunlich genug, dass seine gestrenge und reservierte Mutter plötzlich große Augen bekam und kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, als sie in einem Laden einige Spielzeuge entdeckte, die sie damals gekauft hatte, als Draco klein gewesen war; nein, er hatte auch entsetzt festgestellt, dass auch er sich an diese Spielzeuge erinnerte und sich ein wenig nach seiner Kindheit zurück sehnte. Damals hatte er noch nichts von schwarzer Magie, vom Ministerium, von Intrigen und Verantwortung gewusst.

Selbstverständlich hatte er seine Gefühle für sich behalten, streng versteckt hinter der unnahbaren Maske, die er nun schon seit so vielen Jahren trug. Doch er hatte sich nicht weiter gegen seine Aufgabe gesträubt.

Am Weihnachtsabend hatte Voldemort darauf bestanden, alle Kinder, die schon groß genug waren um zu wissen, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gab, wissen zu lassen, wer ihre Geschenke ausgesucht hatte. Dann hatte er sie aufgefordert, sich zu bedanken.

Draco fand sich auf einmal von scheinbar Hunderten kleiner Hände umarmt. Um sich ein Meer von fröhlichen Gesichtern, hatte er die Panik heruntergekämpft und sich in sein Schicksal ergeben. Und festgestellt, dass es ihm Spaß machte.

Danach war er öfter ins Schloss gekommen. Auch wenn er sich weiterhin strikt weigerte, seiner Mutter und ihren Freundinnen bei der Kleinkinderpflege zu helfen, fand er sich immer wieder in ein Schachspiel oder eine Runde Poker mit den Älteren vertieft. Wenn es ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gerade lachend und spielend mit einer Gruppe _Muggel_ zusammen saß, die noch dazu gut fünf Jahre jünger waren als er, fragte er sich manchmal, wann er aus diesem absurden Traum wieder aufwachen würde. Doch jeden Morgen stand er auf und fand die Welt noch immer in demselben unglaublichen Zustand vor.

Er war ein Malfoy. Er ging nie unter, sondern immer mit der Zeit. Wenn Voldemort entschied, sich als Vater einer fast vierzigköpfigen Großfamilie zu versuchen, und all seine Todesser zu Onkeln und Tanten ehrenhalber beförderte, dann würde Draco eben ein weiterer Onkel für die Kinder sein. Flexibilität war in der heutigen wandelbaren Zeit alles.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nur seiner Anpassungsfähigkeit zu verdanken war, dass er heute zum wer weiß wievielten Male dem flehenden Blick aus Mats großen Augen nachgab. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass er sich nicht leisten konnte, den Jungen zu enttäuschen. Vorlost würde ihm nicht lange böse sein; doch Draco war zu stolz um sich einzugestehen, dass er selbst den enttäuschten Blick des fröhlichen kleinen Jungen nicht ertragen könnte.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Vorlost, der sich noch ein wenig weiter 'über Besen unterhalten' wollte.

_Jaja, wer's glaubt..._, dachte Draco, behielt seinen Spott aber ausnahmsweise für sich.

Wie könnte er über die Menschlichkeit seines Lords spotten, wenn er selbst das Geschäft mit einem langen Paket mit rotem Aufdruck und einem geradezu vor Stolz platzenden Jungen im Schlepptau verließ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nächstes Mal dann Harrys Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und seine Auswahl. : )_


	4. Heimkehr nach Hogwarts

_(Disclaimer und beta siehe Ch.1)_

_Sorry dass ich diesmal so spät update! Ging nicht schneller. ; )_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Kapitel - Heimkehr nach Hogwarts**

Es war seltsam, nach so langer Zeit wieder in der großen Halle zu stehen.

Harry sah sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Und doch war das Gefühl ein anderes, welches er beim Betreten der Halle hatte. Wo er bisher immer gespürt hatte, wie Hogwarts ihn willkommen hieß, und sich dankbar zurück in den Schoß der Schule begeben hatte, da war ihm jetzt, als schirme ihn eine wattige Nebelwand vor dem Gefühl ab, hierher zu gehören. Hogwarts war nicht mehr seine Heimat, denn er war kein Schüler mehr. Oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Verärgert schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Na und ob er noch Schüler war! Immerhin war er vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr entführt worden und hatte nie seinen Schulabschluss gemacht.

Grimmig brütete er wie so oft in diesem Sommer über seinen Racheplänen.

Voldemort würde bezahlen! Schlimm genug, dass er ihm seine Familie und seinen Paten genommen; einen Mitschüler vor seinen Augen ermordet; und ihn selbst entführt und gefoltert hatte. Nein, er hatte ihm auch vier Jahre seines Lebens geraubt! Die Zeit war unwiederbringlich verloren und Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass er nie wieder derselbe sein würde. Sein Leben hatte sich dafür zu grundlegend verändert.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich einsam wie noch nie.

Sein ganzer Jahrgang hatte die Schule bereits vor einem Jahr verlassen, und selbst Colin Creevy hatte in diesem Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Es war niemand mehr da, der ihm wirklich nahe stand. Oh, freilich gab es immer noch vereinzelte Schüler aus niedrigeren Jahrgängen, die er aus der DA oder über seine Freunde flüchtig kannte; doch niemanden in seinem Jahr, mit dem er sich ungezwungen hätte unterhalten können.

Und unterhalten wollte er sich. Harry war den ganzen Sommer bei seinen Verwandten eingesperrt gewesen. Auch wenn Hermione und Ron ihn auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatten, gab es noch immer sehr vieles, was er über die Ereignisse der letzten vier Jahre nicht wusste. Zudem war er es leid- so sehr er seine beiden Freunde auch mochte- immer nur mit denselben zwei Menschen zu reden.

Ron und Hermione waren zwei Jahre offiziell zusammen gewesen, nur um sich dann in einem wochenlangen Drama 'für immer' voneinander zu trennen. Aus den Andeutungen und gelegentlichen Sticheleien der beiden hatte Harry erschlossen, dass Ron Hermione auf Dauer zu _langweilig _gewesen war, während Hermione für ihn viel zu oft hinter ihren Büchern steckte und zu wenig _lebte_. Die beiden würden ihm ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Wenn sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa der Dursleys saßen, war die Spannung beinahe unerträglich. Für Harry hatten sie sich bemüht, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen, doch ein wirkliches Vergnügen waren die Besuche seiner Freunde für Harry zumeist nicht gewesen. Umso mehr freute er sich jetzt darauf, endlich wieder unter Leute zu kommen. Auch wenn ein Teil seines Hirns gegen den Gedanken protestierte, dass er wieder in die sechste Klasse gehen sollte - er war immerhin schon zwanzig Jahre alt! -, war er doch auch froh, endlich von den Dursleys weg zu sein. Wie jedes Jahr. Hatte sich tatsächlich so wenig verändert?

Harry kam es immer noch seltsam vor. Er fühlte sich nicht, als habe er vier Jahre im Koma gelegen. Vielmehr fühlte er sich stark und energiegeladen, als sei er die ganze Zeit auf Achse gewesen. Himmel, er hatte sogar einen leichten Teint! Wo sollte der denn herkommen? Außerdem brannte in ihm ein bis dato unbekannter Wissensdurst, so als habe er einen Geschmack für das Ansammeln von Wissen bekommen, eine Tätigkeit, welche laut Hermione süchtig machte, wenn man sie einmal ernsthaft betrieben hatte. Aber wann sollte das passiert sein?

Er hatte allerdings niemanden danach gefragt. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde sich nun auch noch um seinen geistigen Zustand Sorgen machten. Wo sie ihm doch ohnehin schon etwas zu verheimlichen schienen...

Harry wurde abrupt aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als Professor McGonagall seinen Namen verlas. Unter dem Raunen der Schülerschaft trat er vor und setzte sich den sprechenden Hut auf.

Sofort verstummte jedes Geräusch und in seinem Kopf erklang die amüsierte Stimme des Hutes, an die er sich aus dem zweiten Schuljahr¹ noch gut erinnerte.

_"Harry Potter, eine Freude, dich wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn du freilich nicht mehr in die Schule gehörst..."_

_"Wie meinst du das?"_

_"Nun, über Schulniveau bist du ja wohl inzwischen hinaus, oder? Außerdem wird hier nur zahme Magie unterrichtet. Das kann für dich nicht wirklich befriedigend sein."_

Harry war total verwirrt. Wovon sprach der Hut?

_"Dumbledore meint ja, das ließe sich alles so einfach unterbinden. Aber ich spüre die Wilde Magie um dich, Harry. Wenn du damit Probleme bekommen solltest, bin ich gerne bereit, dir mein Ohr zu leihen."_

_"Du hast keine Ohren."_

Der Hut lachte fröhlich und erwiderte: _"Ich freue mich, dass du zumindest deinen Sarkasmus nicht verloren hast!_

_Nun zum Geschäftlichen. In welches Haus möchtest du denn?"_

Harry war froh, dass die Krempe des Hutes sein Gesicht verbarg, denn er sah gerade bestimmt nicht allzu intelligent aus. _"Wie- ich darf es mir aussuchen?!"_

_"Nun, ich bin der Ansicht, dass du in Hogwarts ohnehin deine Zeit verschwendest, daher kannst du die Jahre doch zumindest genießen, nicht wahr? Also such dir ein Haus aus, welches dir zusagt."_

Harry überlegte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass er wieder nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Doch wollte er das wirklich? Er dachte an die Charakteristika der einzelnen Häuser.

Mut... Wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn das gryffindorische Imponiergehabe nicht mehr so wie früher. Der 'Durst, sich zu beweisen', den der Hut ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr attestiert hatte, schien auf unerklärliche Weise verschwunden zu sein. Obgleich seine Weltreise nur in seinen Träumen geschehen war, hatte er doch das Gefühl, fürs Erstegenug Abenteuer erlebt zu haben. Seltsam. Nun, darüber konnte er später nachdenken.

List und Tücke... Nein, Slytherin sagte ihm noch so wenig zu wie eh und je, zumal da er sich gerade erst von Voldemorts neuestem Schlag erholt hatte.

Treue... Seine Erinnerung trug ihm Bilder seiner ehemaligen Hufflepuff- Mitschüler zu. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, ... Irgendwie waren sie ja alle ganz nett, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit ihnen ein Gespräch über die beste Strategie im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu führen, wie er das manchmal mit Hermione getan hatte. Auch über Quidditch würde er mit ihnen wohl nicht so gut reden können.

Blieb nur noch Ravenclaw.

Lerneifer... Harry schauderte. Nun gut, Lernen war weiß Gott nie sein stärkstes Interesse gewesen. Er war nie ein besonders guter Schüler; die einzige Ausnahme war Verteidigung. Ansonsten war er viel zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, sich über Quidditch-Strategien den Kopf zu zerbrechen, Nachsitzen mit Filch zu absolvieren oder über Voldemorts nächsten Zug zu grübeln, als dass er Zeit für seine Schulbücher gehabt hätte. Doch in letzter Zeit hatte er sich immer wieder dabei ertappt, dass er sich nicht nach Hogwarts' großer Halle, seinem Gryffindor- Schlafsal oder dem Quidditch- Feld sehnte, sondern nach der großen und ruhigen Bibliothek.

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, Lernen war ihm heute wichtiger als je zuvor.

_"Was meinst du, würde ich nach Ravenclaw passen?", _fragte er den Hut, der bis jetzt schweigend seinen Gedanken gelauscht hatte.

_"Ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Wahl. Um ehrlich zu sein, alles andere hätte mich überrascht."_

Harry hätte schwören können, dass der Hut sehr selbstzufrieden klang. Warum, war ihm ein Rätsel.

_"Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"_, fragte er ein wenig irritiert.

_"Sorry, das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Würde auch nichts bringen. Du musst von selbst darauf kommen. Ich kann dir nur einen Rat geben: Vertrau deinen Gefühlen! Sie leiten dich nur selten in die Irre. _

_Und jetzt wollen wir mal den Rest der Schule aus seiner Starre erlösen. Sie warten bestimmt schon gebannt darauf, dass wir ihnen dein neues Haus bekannt geben..."_

Erst jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein, dass er in der Großen Halle saß, den Hut auf dem Kopf und sämtliche Augen auf sich gerichtet. Wie lange hatten sie sich unterhalten? Zehn Minuten? Zwanzig?

_"Na dann viel Spaß beim Lernen", _wünschte ihm der Hut vergnügt. _"Wollen wir noch ein paar Leute schocken? SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry zog sich lachend den Hut vom Kopf und sah sich in der Halle um. Sowohl die Schüler als auch die Lehrer starrten ihn mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Hey! Das ist fies! Mach's rückgängig, bevor ich wirklich da hin muss!", schalt er den sprechenden Hut unbeschwert.

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_, rief der Hut, während Harry die Augen verdrehte und langsam das Podest verließ. Er ging zwischen den Tischen entlang in die Mitte der Halle.

"Mach nicht so ein Spektakel und komm zum Punkt!", rief er grinsend zur Tribüne hoch, von der ihn die gesamte Lehrerschaft ob seiner Dreistigkeit sprachlos anstarrte.

_"RAVENCLAW"_, rief der Hut endlich. Im selben Moment hatte Harry sich auch schon auf eine der Bänke am Ravenclawtisch niedergelassen.

Stille.

Harry sah sich um und bemerkte amüsiert, dass alle noch immer erwartungsvoll den Hut anstarrten, sicher, dass er dem Theater gleich ein Ende machen und 'Gryffindor' rufen würde. Doch der Hut blieb stumm.

Nach einigen Minuten erbarmte sich Harry der verwirrten Hexen und Zauberer und verkündete fröhlich: "Mehr kommt nicht. Sorry Leute, aber ich passe nicht mehr nach Gryffindor. Ich habe vor, dieses Jahr tatsächlich mal was zu _lernen"_, sagte er grinsend. "Ich kann Voldemort ja wohl kaum mit bloßem Tatendrang besiegen..."

Die Schüler schnappten entsetzt nach Luft, als er den ach so schrecklichen Namen aussprach.

_Irgendwie ist das Ganze schon albern_, dachte er säuerlich, während er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore endlich das Festmahl eröffnete. Die Lehrer waren nicht geschockt, doch auf einigen Gesichtern spiegelten sich für Harry unbegreifliche Emotionen wieder. McGonagall sah enttäuscht aus; soweit war alles in Ordnung. Aber warum wirkte Dumbledore erleichtert? Und warum, bei Mephistopheles' Hörnern, schien Snape erfreut?!

Das Schuljahr versprach interessant zu werden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹Das Gespräch nach dem Ausflug in die Kammer, ihr erinnert euch? Damals ging es auch um die Frage des richtigen Hauses..._

_Ina, Amylin, Aischa, Allandra, olaf, coco, goldentree, Danke für die tollen Reviews!!!_

Ina, Amylin, Aischa, ...: _Tja, so schnell geht das leider nicht mit dem Gedächtnis. Aber keine Bange, ab nächstem Chap. geht es aufwärts. : )_

Allandra, coco, ...: _Tja, mit wem wird Harry sich wohl anfreunden? (Es gibt da noch ein oder zwei Leute, die sich darüber Gedanken gemacht haben). : ) Übrigens: Vorsicht mit den Morddrohungen. So schmeichelhaft sie auch sind, ich neige dazu, sie als Rechtfertigung heranzuziehen, wenn ich was Böses schreiben will (da ich ja ohnehin bald geschlachtet werde...) -g-_

goldentree_: Danke für die kapitelweisen reviews. -lach- Das war mal nett, im Zusammenhang mitzuverfolgen, was jemand beim Lesen denkt..._


	5. Im Auftrag des Staatsfeindes Nr 1

_(Disclaimer und Beta siehe Ch.1)_

_Mit dem nächsten update könnte es etwas länger dauern als sonst (es ist noch nicht geschrieben), ich entschuldige mich im Voraus. -sorry!!!-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5. Kapitel - Im Auftrag des Staatsfeindes Nr. 1**

Mat lauschte der Rede des Schulleiters nur mit halbem Ohr. Der Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Jungen - oder vielmehr, den jungen Mann- gerichtet, der ihm gegenüber saß.

Mathew hatte den Hut überzeugen können, ihn trotz seiner Liebe zu Schlangen und seiner Begabung für Verstellung und Heimlichkeit nicht nach Slytherin zu schicken. Zwar hatte der Hut ihn daraufhin nicht wie erhofft nach Gryffindor geschickt, doch dank seiner ehrlichen Begeisterung für die Magie und seinem unstillbaren Wissensdurst hatte es ihn schließlich nach Ravenclaw verschlagen.

Seit er vor einem Jahr von Vorlost erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, hatte er den Zauberern im Schloss keine ruhige Minute mehr gegönnt. Er wollte alles wissen; insofern war Ravenclaw vermutlich ohnehin Gryffindor vorzuziehen.

Wie hatte er sich gefreut, als auch Harry Potter dieses Haus gewählt hatte. Das machte seine Mission um ein Vielfaches leichter. Höchst zufrieden beschloss er, Vorlost noch am selben Abend eine Eule zu schicken.

Nun aber wollte er das Ziel seiner Mission beobachten. Vorlost hatte ihm erzählt, was sich diesen Sommer ereignet hatte; auch in die Geschehnisse von vor vier Jahren war Mat inzwischen eingeweiht. Über Hogwarts, die Zaubererwelt und die Vergangenheit seines Waisenhausleiters Voldemort wusste er mehr als die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer. Es hatte Vorteile, von Todessern umgeben auf einem Schloss außerhalb des Einflussbereiches des Ministeriums zu leben.

Draco hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er seinen neuen Besen reiten konnte und ihm seine Lieblingsflüche aus dem ersten Schuljahr beigebracht. Auch die anderen Erwachsenen waren nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, ihr Wissen mit dem neugierigen Kind zu teilten. Mat beherrschte nun einige simple Zaubersprüche und kannte die Grundlagen für fünf oder sechs einfache Zaubertränke. Alles in allem ein sehr zufrieden stellendes Ergebnis, bedachte man, dass er erst seit einem Jahr von seinem Erbe wusste.

Er würde sich jedoch zunächst zurückhalten müssen, denn er hatte eine Rolle zu spielen. Soviel man außerhalb von Schloss Slytherin wusste, war er in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen und hatte diesen Sommer in seinem Hogwarts- Brief das erste Mal von der Zaubererwelt gehört. Er durfte sich nicht verraten; nicht nur sein eigenes Wohl hing davon ab.

Der Elfjährige registrierte abwesend, wie der Schulleiter sich setzte und das Festbankett eröffnete.

Mat gegenüber stürzte sich Harry Potter wie ein Verhungernder auf das Essen. Fasziniert betrachtete Mat den Berg von Salat und gebackenem Gemüse, der sich auf dem Teller des Jungen -der- Lebt auftürmte, umringt von einigen kleinen Kartoffeln.

Die schwarzhaarige Berühmtheit sah auf und traf Mats Blick. Er lächelte entschuldigend und meinte: "Seit ich aus dem Koma aufgewacht bin, mag ich kein Fleisch mehr und habe sogar die Diät meines Cousins zu schätzen gelernt. Allerdings bekomme ich bei meinen Verwandten nie genug zu essen; daher der riesige Haufen. Jedes Jahr wird mir wieder schlecht nach dem Eröffnungsbankett, aber denkst du, ich könnte es deshalb lassen?"

Verträumt betrachtete er den Berg von Essen vor sich, bevor er geradezu ehrerbietig seine Gabel hineinversenkte.

Mat nahm sich ein wenig Braten, einige Kartoffeln und etwas Gemüse. Dabei ließ er jedoch sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

Harry Potter bemerkte es und blickte ihn erneut an. "Du bist muggelgeboren, oder?"

Mat sah ihn erstaunt an. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Nun, alle anderen scheinen viel zu viel Respekt oder was auch immer zu haben, um mich so offen zu beobachten oder gar anzusprechen."

Mat schaute sich überrascht um; es stimmte, was der Ältere sagte. Um sie herum saßen lauter Schüler, die Harry aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten oder sich bemühten, ihr Starren durch ein Saftglas oder den Sitznachbarn zu verbergen. Niemand machte einen Versuch, den Helden der Zaubererwelt anzusprechen und sobald er ihren Blicken begegnete, sahen sie verschämt weg.

"Oh", machte Mat schließlich. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich mir zuviel herausgenommen habe..."

"Unsinn!", knurrte Harry Potter. "Es hat mir noch nie gefallen, wie mich die Zaubererwelt behandelt. Nur weil meine Mutter mich vor einem Wahnsinnigen geschützt hat, werde ich verehrt. Ist doch meschugge."

Mat hörte natürlich nicht gerne, wie sein Vorlost als 'Wahnsinniger' bezeichnet wurde. Doch er würde sich hüten, das laut zu sagen.

"Übrigens, ich bin Harry Potter, aber bitte verschone mich mit meinem Nachnamen", stellte sich der andere vor, nachdem sein Anflug von Selbstmitleid vorbei war. "Wie heißt du?"

Mat ergriff schüchtern die dargebotene Hand. "Mathew Miles. Aber Mat ist mir lieber."

Harry schenkte Mat ein strahlendes Lächeln und der Jüngere begriff, dass er soeben einen Test bestanden hatte. Er hatte Harry weiterhin ganz normal behandelt, auch als dieser ihn noch mal darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er _der _Harry Potterwar.

Es lief besser, als er erwartet hatte.

"Wann hast du erfahren, dass du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Harry ihn neugierig.

Mat dachte kurz nach. Sollte er lügen? Vielleicht würde Harry es merken und ihm misstrauen?

Nein, das war unmöglich. Er hatte mehrere ehemalige Slytherins als Lehrer gehabt; wer ihn bei einer Lüge ertappte, war entweder selbst ein Slytherin oder konnte Gedanken lesen. Diese Fähigkeit aber, wenn er sie je besessen haben sollte, war Harry bestimmt mit dem Verlust seiner Erinnerungen abhanden gekommen.

Andererseits wollte Mat sich ja mit dem älteren Ravenclaw anfreunden, da sollte er nicht gleich mit Lügen beginnen. Er entschied sich für eine Halbwahrheit.

"Meinen Hogwartsbrief erhielt ich diesen Sommer. Aber ich wusste schon seit einem Jahr, dass ich nicht so bin wie die anderen."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich habe mit meinen Schwestern und einigen meiner Brüder verstecken gespielt und sie haben mich nicht gefunden, selbst als sie direkt vor mir standen. Alle zwanzig haben es versucht, aber keiner hat mich gesehen. Da wusste ich, dass irgendetwas an mir anders war."

"Du hast zwanzig Brüder und Schwestern?!"

Mat lachte. "Mehr. Aber ich sollte das vielleicht umformulieren. Es sind nicht meine leiblichen Geschwister. Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen."

"Wie Voldemort", entfuhr es Harry bestürzt.

Augenblicklich rückten die Schüler zu beiden Seiten von Mat ab. Harry, als er bemerkte, was seine Worte angerichtet hatten, funkelte sie wütend an. "Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er auch wie Voldemort enden wird! Außerdem wäre er dann in Slytherin und nicht hier. Seid ihr Ravenclaws oder Raben_hirne_?

...Entschuldige, Mat. Ich war lediglich überrascht. Weißt du über die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt bescheid?"

"Ein Wenig. Von Voldemort habe ich schon viel gehört." Das war gewiss keine Lüge.

"Gut, gut. Was du vermutlich nirgendwo gelesen hast, ist, dass er in seiner Jugend Tom Riddle hieß und in einem Muggel- Waisenhaus aufwuchs. Dumbledore vermutet, dass er dadurch seinen Zorn auf die Muggel entwickelt hat. Obwohl ich mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen kann, dass es in einem Waisenhaus viel schlimmer ist als bei den Dursleys..."

"Deine Verwandten?"

"Ja. Sie hassen Magie und somit auch mich. Ich glaube, wenn sie nicht zu viel Angst vor der Rache der Zaubererwelt hätten, würden sie mich am liebsten direkt an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern, um mich endgültig loszuwerden. -Aber erzähl von dir. Wie ist es denn wirklich in einem Waisenhaus?"

Mat freute sich, dass er sich schon jetzt so gut mit dem Jungen unterhielt, mit dem er sich anfreunden sollte. Er merkte, dass ihm seine Aufgabe nicht schwer fallen würde: er konnte Harry schon jetzt gut leiden und anscheinend beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit.

"Soso", machte Harry, als Mat eine Pause in seiner Erzählung einlegte. "Nun, bei dir müssen wir jedenfalls keine Sorge haben, dass du so verbittert wie Voldemort wirst."

Mat registrierte belustigt, wie die Hexen und Zauberer an ihrem Tisch jedes Mal zusammen zuckten, wenn Harry Voldemort erwähnte. Es schien, als lausche ganz Ravenclaw ihrer Unterhaltung.

"Warum bist du eigentlich noch in Hogwarts?", fragte Mat unschuldig. Er war gespannt, welche Geschichte man dem jungen Mann erzählt hatte. Im Tagespropheten hatte man bislang mit keinem Wort die Gründe für Harrys Verschwinden erwähnt; lediglich, dass er endlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Snape war von allen Ordenstreffen ausgeschlossen und auch Shacklebolt war dieser Tage größtenteils uninformiert. Irgendwie schaffte Moody es immer, ihm einen Auftrag zu geben, wenn ein Treffen des Ordens geplant war. Shacklebolt fürchtete, dass der Minister begonnen hatte, ihm zu misstrauen. Doch noch war nichts weiter geschehen.

"Nun...", begann Harry mit finsterem Gesicht: "In den Sommerferien nach meinem fünften Schuljahr wurde ich von Voldemort entführt." Er ignorierte das Entsetzen der Ravenclaws und das Schweigen, das sich in der Halle ausbreitete, als auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser versuchten, ein Wort zu erhaschen. "Ich wurde auf sein Schloss gebracht und dort gefangen gehalten. Es war..." sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer zornigen Grimasse, "nicht sehr lustig. Irgendwann machte mein Körper nicht mehr mit..."

"Wieso, was war denn?"

Harry musterte ihn scharf. "Mat, du bist elf Jahre alt, richtig? Ich erspare dir die Details lieber. Es reicht, wenn du weißt, dass man mich nicht gerade gut behandelt hat und ich schließlich nach etwa einer Woche das Bewusstsein verlor. Zu dem Zeitpunkt stand es allerdings schon so schlecht um mich, dass ich aus dem Koma nicht mehr aufwachte, auch nachdem man mich gerettet hatte. All meine physischen Wunden heilten, dennoch schlief ich weiter. Ich vermute, mein Geist war etwas enttäuscht von der Realität und blieb in der Traumwelt, die er sich geschaffen hatte..." Er grinste entschuldigend.

Mat jedoch saß auf der Kante seiner Bank und starrte ihn an. "Eine Traumwelt? Du meinst, du hast in der Zeit viel geträumt?"

Harry sah ihn ernst an. "Ich lag vier Jahre im Koma. Ich vermute, mein Hirn wollte sich dann doch nicht ganz abschalten und suchte sich einfach etwas zu tun. Ich habe von Dingen geträumt, die ich schon immer einmal machen wollte: Verreisen, andere Kulturen kennen lernen, ein Animagus werden..." Harry verstummte, einen träumerischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Mat sah ihn mit nur schwer unterdrückter Aufregung an. _Warte, bis ich das Vorlost erzählt habe! Er wird vor Freude Luftsprünge machen! Harry ist bereits dabei, sich zu erinnern!!!_

"Hast du in deinen Träumen auch neue Sprüche gelernt?"

"Ja, viele. Warum?"

"Nun... vielleicht waren es ja hellseherische Träume. Gibt es sowas? Ich meine, wenn es Zauberei und all das wirklich gibt, gibt es dann nicht auch Wahrträume?", fragte er unschuldig.

Harry starrte ihn an. "Du meinst, ich könnte von Sprüchen geträumt haben, die es tatsächlich gibt?"

"Naja, warum denn nicht? Hast du jemals einen davon ausprobiert?"

Harry sah aus, als sei er gerade vom Hogwartsexpress überfahren worden. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann kramte er in seiner Jackentasche und zog einen funkelnagelneuen Zauberstab hervor. Er betrachtete den Stab einen Moment lang unschlüssig; dann schwenkte er ihn in einem komplizierten Muster und sagte: _"Hana."_

Nichts geschah.

Mat schaute ein wenig enttäuscht. "Naja, einen Versuch war es wert."

"Nein warte", meinte Harry plötzlich, die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten gelegt. "Jetzt weiß ich wieder. _Byouki o yameru hana ga hoshitai dayou."_

Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes wuchs eine Blume. Es war keine gewöhnliche Gartenblume. Sie schimmerte silbern im Licht der Kerzen und verströmte einen betörenden süßlichen Duft.

Harry betrachtete sie genauso verdutzt wie alle anderen.

Mat fing sich als erster wieder. "Wofür war der Spruch gut?"

Harry antwortete ihm, ohne die Augen von der silbernen Blüte zu nehmen. "Es ist ein japanischer Spruch, der eine Heilpflanze beschwört. Ich konnte mir die lange Formel anfangs nicht merken und Doktor Tezuka meinte, mit meiner wilden Magie zusammen könnte ich den weißmagischen Spruch auch wirken, ohne die genauen Worte zu kennen und... Wie kann ein _japanischer _Spruch funktionieren, von dem ich nur _geträumt _habe?!"

Innerlich jubelte Mat, doch äußerlich gab er weiterhin den ahnungslosen Muggelgeborenen. "War wohl tatsächlich ein Wahrtraum."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Der japanische 'Zauberspruch' soll, wie schon gesagt, eine Heilpflanze heraufbeschwören. Bei meinen beschränkten Japanischkenntnissen ist es aber wahrscheinlicher, dass man stattdessen Devil's Snare oder vergammelte Algen in Händen halten würde. ; )_

_DANKE an alle reviewer: goldentree, Ina, coco, Krone, Allandra, Amylin, Markus!!!_

coco, Allandra: _Bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Abschussliste stehe :D ... ich hoffe nur, dass sich das nach dem nächsten Kapitel von Schlangengrube nicht schlagartig wieder ändert. -glp-_

Allandra: _Slytherin!Harry gibt es schon so oft, ich wollte was Anderes probieren. Und mein Harry passt, finde ich, wirklich besser nach Ravenclaw. : )_

Amy: _Das Meiste habe ich ja schon gesagt... Also nur nochmal Danke für das Lob und die lange review: D_

Markus: _-lol- Okay. Was müsste für T-rating denn so alles drin sein? Stimme dir übrigens zu: Gin oder Hermione wäre mir im Moment auch langweilig... ich habe da aber schon ein nichtsahnendes Opfer (oder?) im Auge. -zwinker- Mit Dumbles kann ich dir leider nicht helfen: wenn schon Voldemort gut ist, wer soll denn sonst der Böse sein...? XD_

_So, ich werde mich bemühen, nicht allzu viel länger für das nächste update zu brauchen. _

_Bis bald!_

_Dime_


	6. Schulalltag

_(Beta und Disclaimer: siehe Anfang)_

_Hi Leute!_

_Oi, ich hätte gedacht, die Morddrohungen müssten nur so auf mich einprasseln... Ist 'Heimat' so langweilig oder habt ihr tatsächlich so eine Engelsgeduld?! -lol-  
_

_Na, wie auch immer... jetzt geht es endlich weiter. 5 neue Kapitel, demnächst. Ich hatte eine Art Schreibblockade. Lag unter anderem daran, dass ich Grazhir gelesen hatte und tief beeindruckt war; als Folge spritzte jedes Mal das Blut in rauen Mengen, wenn ich eine harmlose Racheaktion plante. -seufz- Aber ich glaube, ich bin drüber weg. ;D_

**6. Kapitel - Schulalltag**

Harry klappte müde das große, staubige Buch zu, in dem er geblättert hatte.

Seit Tagen schon litt er unter Schlaflosigkeit. Dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen hatten nicht nur Mat, sondern inzwischen sogar auch seine sonst eher schüchternen Hausgenossen zu besorgten Kommentaren veranlasst.

Harry schlief schlecht, seit er aus dem seltsamen Koma wieder aufgewacht war. Er hatte Alpträume von Sirius' Tod, von der Woche in Voldemorts Kerkern, von seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys... Doch diese Alpträume kamen nur hin und wieder. Die meiste Zeit quälten ihn unverständliche, aber nichtsdestotrotz Angst einflößende Träume, an die er sich immer sehr scharf erinnerte, die er jedoch nicht verstand.

Er träumte davon, wie er Voldemort umbrachte- doch es war ein Alptraum. An Voldemorts Stelle stand im letzten Augenblick ein kleines Kind und sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an...

Er träumte von seinen Freunden; doch sie liefen vor ihm davon, vertrauten ihm nicht. Selbst Ron und Hermine schienen ihn zu fürchten. Er rief ihnen zu, dass er ihnen nichts tun wollte, dass sie stehen bleiben und auf ihn warten sollten- doch stattdessen liefen sie nur noch schneller. Und plötzlich tat sich vor Harry ein tiefer Abgrund auf. Harry stürzte schreiend hinein, während seine besten Freunde am anderen Rand des Abgrundes standen und mit traurigem Blick zusahen...

In der letzten Nacht hatte er geträumt, dass er all seine Magie verlor. Er hatte Dumbledore um Hilfe gebeten, doch dieser hatte ihm nur freundlich erklärt, so sei es für alle Beteiligten besser. Harry hatte, am Boden zerstört und den Tränen nahe, das Büro verlassen- und dann gemerkt, dass er zwischen der geschlossenen Türe und der Treppe gefangen war. Die magische Wendeltreppe wollte sich nicht für einen Muggel ausfahren. Harry hatte um Hilfe gerufen, doch niemand war gekommen. Er war gefangen...

Keuchend und schwitzend wie ein Marathonläufer war Harry an diesem Samstagmorgen aufgewacht und hatte sich erst nach einer langen Dusche und einem großen Krug heißem Kakao wieder beruhigt.

Einsam war er am Ravenclawtisch gesessen und hatte so langsam wahrgenommen, dass es draußen noch dunkel war.

Um acht Uhr hatte er sich schließlich vor der Bücherei wieder gefunden, wo er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Mme Pince mit ihren kurzen, aber entschlossenen Schritten den Gang hinuntergestakst kam, um ihr Heiligtum auch an diesem Wochenende wieder den wütenden Schülerhorden zu öffnen.

Den Vormittag hatte er wie so oft mit Recherche verbracht. Er war seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts ein eifriger Schüler, der fast alle praktischen Aufgaben beim ersten Versuch mit Erfolg erledigte und seine schriftlichen Hausaufgaben meist noch am selben Abend hinter sich brachte.

Was ihn immer wieder, am späten Abend wie an den Wochenenden, in die Bücherei lockte, war die Frage, warum er Zaubersprüche anwenden konnte, die er bisher nur in seinen Träumen je gehört hatte.

War er ein Seher? Hatte jemand anderes ihm die Träume geschickt?

In einem alten Buch über die Genealogie prominenter Zauberergeschlechter hatte er erfahren, dass in der Potter-Familie kein Seherblut vorhanden war. Ein anderes Buch hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt, dass die Gabe des Inneren Auges normalerweise nur vererbt wurde; in allen abweichenden Fällen hatte sich das Talent bereits im frühen Kindesalter manifestiert, oft noch vor jeglichen Anzeichen magischen Potenzials.

Er war also kein Seher.

Um ganz auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, hatte er sogar mit Professor Trelawney gesprochen, doch diese hatte ihm mit großer Überzeugung versichert, dass er ganz bestimmt keinerlei Veranlagung zum _Sehen_ habe. Anschließend hatte sie ihm verkündet, dass er Hogwarts noch vor Ende des Schuljahres in Begleitung des Mannes, den Dumbledore mehr als jeden Anderen fürchtete, verlassen würde.

Harry hätte es mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan- es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie seinen vorzeitigen Tod durch die Hand Voldemorts prophezeite; doch die Prophezeiung war in der tiefen, heiseren Raspelstimme verkündet worden, die er vor Jahren zu fürchten gelernt hatte.

So war er gezwungen gewesen, die Unkerei der schrulligen, mit Tüchern und Klunkern behängten Lehrerin als echte Prophezeiung zu akzeptieren. Nun, wenigstens war er mit Hermine einer Meinung, dass nicht jede Prophezeiung sich erfüllen musste, da die Wahrsagerei ohnehin eine sehr inakkurate und unzuverlässige Kunst war...

Trotzdem war die Vorhersage seiner ohnehin schon schlechten Verfassung nicht zuträglich.

Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er Dumbledore von seinen Sorgen berichten sollte, doch er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Flüchtig kam ihm der Hut in den Sinn, welcher ihm geraten hatte, seinen Gefühlen zu vertrauen. Der Hut schien außerdem mit Dumbledore unzufrieden zu sein. Ob der Schulleiter wohl mal wieder Geheimnisse vor Harry hatte? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Harry hatte beschlossen, dem Hut zu vertrauen und Dumbledore nicht.

Also war er weiter in die Bücherei gezogen, wann immer er konnte. Er hatte Bücher mit einladenden Titeln wie "Träume und Wahrheit", "Muggel-Drogen und Selbstinduzierte Trance", "Halluzinationen und was sie uns sagen wollen", "Die Freud'sche Analyse Ihrer Träume", "Traumsymbolik", oder auch "Fremdbestimmung und wie Sie sich schützen", "Okklumentik für Anfänger" und "Traumwandler und ihre Gewohnheiten" gelesen- doch außer einem starken Kopfweh und, in einigen Fällen, einem milden Abscheu (wie konnte man _jeden _Traum auf Sex zurückführen?! Was war dann mit seinen Träumen, in denen Sirius vorkam? Ron und Hermine? Voldemort?! Dumbledore?!?), hatte er nichts Nennenswertes davon mitgenommen.

Langsam aber sicher empfand er große Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit für Hermine, die früher immer sämtliche wichtige Recherche übernommen hatte, sei es wegen des Vielsafttrankes im zweiten Schuljahr, der Werwölfe im dritten, oder ihre Hilfe beim Trimagischen Turnier im vierten Jahr...

Konnte er Hermine wegen seiner Träume fragen?

Hermine hatte sich diesen Sommer wirklich seltsam benommen. Aber damit war sie keine Ausnahme. All seine früheren Freunde waren ihm gegenüber zurückhaltend, die Lehrer schienen ihn entweder zu bedauern oder musterten ihn mit unerklärlichen finsteren Blicken, Dumbledore hatte Geheimnisse vor ihm, und alle zusammen schienen sie ihn zu beobachten wie eine Raubkatze, die ihrem Käfig entflohen war. Als warteten sie nur darauf, dass er irgendetwas Seltsames und Gefährliches tat.

Nur Professor Snape war eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel. Zugegeben, auch er verhielt sich verdächtig- hatte er ihm letzte Woche wirklich ein Kompliment zu einem gelungenen Zaubertrank gemacht?!- doch er schien als Einziger nicht zu erwarten, dass Harry ganz plötzlich zum nächsten Dunklen Lord mutierte und alle Schüler und Lehrer in seiner Reichweite gnadenlos niedermetzelte.

Oder was sonst es auch sein mochte, das die Hälfte der Lehrerschaft in seiner Gegenwart wie auf Nadelkissen sitzen ließ. Beunruhigt hatte Harry eines Tages festgestellt, dass ihn gerade jene Lehrer mit düsteren Blicken beobachteten, welche Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren.

Was verbarg Dumbledore nur von ihm? Und warum schien sein ganzer Freundeskreis mehr darüber zu wissen als er?

Nun, was immer es auch war, wenn er Glück hatte, stand es nicht in Verbindung zu seinen Alpträumen oder zu den Träumen, in denen er real existierende Zaubersprüche lernte und verwendete...

Also legte er das letzte Material seiner erfolglosen Suche beiseite ("Was tun, wenn Ihr Ehegatte besessen ist?") und schlurfte gedankenversunken zur Eulerei.

---

"Hallo mein Mädchen", begrüßte er Hedwig und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach einem Keks für die Eule, welche zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Dann setzte er sich ans Fenster, säuberte die Fensterbank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes, und breitete ein Pergament darauf aus.

Es machte ihm einige Mühe, den Brief zu schreiben, doch schließlich war er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden.

_Liebe Hermine, _

_Entschuldige, dass ich dich schon wieder bei der Arbeit störe. Ich weiß, dass du dir bereits im Sommer viel zu viele Nachmittage frei genommen hast, um mich zu besuchen. _

_Ich würde dich auch jetzt nicht belästigen, wenn ich wüsste, an wen ich mich sonst mit meinen Problemen wenden könnte. _

_Seit ich aus diesem 'Koma' wieder aufgewacht bin, habe ich massive Alpträume wie nie zuvor. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was sie ausgelöst hat- die Woche in Voldemorts Kerker kann dafür nicht allein verantwortlich sein. Und ich weiß erst recht nicht, was ich dagegen tun soll. _

_Weniger schmerzhaft (wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich bald chronisches Kopfweh!), aber eigentlich noch beunruhigender, ist die Tatsache, dass ich in den vier Jahren meines Komas ebenfalls exzessiv geträumt haben muss. _

_Ich erinnere mich nur an unzusammenhängende Fetzen, doch diese Fetzen fühlen sich nicht an wie Träume, sondern eher wie echte Erinnerungen. _

_Das Sonderbarste daran ist aber, dass die Zaubersprüche, von denen ich geträumt habe, tatsächlich funktionieren! Ich habe eine japanische Heilpflanze beschworen- auf Japanisch, Hermine! Und ich kenne Sprüche auf Indianisch, Indisch, Chinesisch... Sogar einige auf in Sprachen, von denen ich früher nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existieren. Bei manchen musste ich erst einmal nachschlagen, woher sie überhaupt kommen. Wusstest du, dass es unter den japanischen Zauberern eine Sprachminderheit namens Ainu gibt?_

_Du wärest stolz auf mich, Hermine, wenn du gesehen hättest, wie viele Stunden ich seit Beginn des Schuljahres in der Bücherei verbracht habe. Leider habe ich noch immer keine neuen Erkenntnisse über meine Träume gewonnen. _

_Dumbledore hat Geheimnisse vor mir; tatsächlich glaube ich, der ganze Orden hat irgendein Problem mit mir. Weißt du etwas darüber?_

_Ich nehme es an. _

_Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du den Orden für mich hintergehst, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum Dumbledore mir nicht einfach sagt, was los ist. _

_Aber ich hoffe, dass du mir dennoch in Sachen Träume helfen kannst. _

_Ich weiß inzwischen mit Sicherheit, dass sie mir nicht von Voldemort geschickt werden- auch wieder dank der großartigen Bücherei (ich kann mittlerweile wirklich verstehen, was du immer so faszinierend an Büchern fandest, Hermine, sie sind wundervoll!). Das 'Gefühl' der Träume ist falsch, wenn man der Fachliteratur vertrauen darf. Und ich denke, das darf ich, denn ich erinnere mich noch allzu gut an meine Träume vom Ministerium im fünften Schuljahr. Die haben sich ganz sicher anders angefühlt, nicht so ... _echt_ wie diese jetzt._

_Am besten beschrieben fand ich diese 'Echtheit' bis jetzt in einem Buch über die Nachwirkungen des 'Obliviate'. Aber das kann nicht sein, oder? Da ich mich an die Zeit in Voldemorts Kerker gut erinnere, hätte der Fluch mich später getroffen haben müssen, also in der Obhut des Ordens oder der Heiler in St. Mungos. Diese Option beunruhigt mich sehr und ich hoffe, dass ich mich täusche. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was mir im Krankenhaus zugestoßen sein könnte, dass es jemand für nötig befindet, mich zu obliviaten..._

_Nun gut, ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast noch mehr als genug zu tun. _

_...Ich habe dich nie gefragt, als ihr zusammen bei mir wart, aber... was sagt Ron dazu, dass du einen Orden für deine B.E.L.F.E.R.- Bemühungen bekommen hast? Ich bin sicher, er war _hocherfreut. _Ich gratuliere dir jedenfalls zu deinem Erfolg. _

_Ach, eine letzte Frage noch: Ich habe von einem Traumfänger-Ohrring geträumt (in einem dieser 'Wahrträume', wie mein Freund Mat sie nennt, nicht in den Alpträumen), der Alpträume abhält. Gibt es so etwas wirklich? In meinem Traum hatte ich ihn von einer Freundin aus China. In der hiesigen Literatur kann ich aber nichts darüber finden. Falls es solche Traumfänger tatsächlich gibt, weißt du, wo ich einen bekommen kann?  
Ich möchte Snape nicht um einen Traumlos-Trank bitten- das Zeug macht auf Dauer abhängig, also ist es keine Lösung._

_So, nun aber wirklich: owari, finis, konjez oder was auch immer. _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Harry_

_P.S.: Hast du jemals den Ausdruck 'dunkle Magie' gehört? (nicht schwarze, sondern dunkle)_

Harry sah zu, wie Hedwig mit seinem Brief über dem See in der Ferne verschwand. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke für eure reviews zum letzten Kapitel, Ina, coco, Amylin, AustrianShadow, goldentree, Suriel Black, TC!!!!_

_Amy: gute Idee, das. -ggg-_

_Suriel: Hi, und Danke. : ) Hoffe, ich komme ab jetzt wieder besser hin mit Zeit und Inspiration und alledem..._

_-alle zurückanflausch/-knuffel/-knuddel- _


	7. Quidditch

_(Dislaimer und Beta haben sich immer noch nicht geändert...)_

_So, es geht weiter..._

_Danke für die reviews zum letzen Kapitel, ich bin ja froh, dass ihr es trotz Versagen der alerts gefunden habt! (ich habe schon laaaange keine alerts mehr von bekommen... -seufz-)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**7. Quidditch**

_"...und Silverstone hält! Was für ein Spiel!", _dröhnte die magisch verstärkte Stimme einer Fünftklässlerin über das Feld.

Harry beobachtete aus der Mitte der Ravenclaw- Kurve, wie der Quaffel in Windeseile von einer Hand zur anderen ging, und gab der Kommentatorin Recht: es war ein aufregendes Spiel.

Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Momentan stand es 100:40 für Gryffindor, Tendenz steigend. Gryffindor war wirklich gut in diesem Jahr.

Doch auch Ravenclaws Mannschaft war nicht zu verachten.

Seit Mme Hooch die Position der Fluglehrerin aufgegeben hatte, waren einige Veränderungen vorgenommen worden. Ihre Nachfolgerin hatte beschlossen, mit unfairen Vorteilen aufzuräumen, und einen kompletten Satz Feuerblitze im Ausverkauf erstanden (bei Mme Hooch selbst, versteht sich), damit beide Teams auf gleichwertigen Besen starten konnten. Außerdem erlaubte sie es auch Erstklässlern, sich für eines der Hausteams zu qualifizieren.

So kam es, dass heute Harrys Freund Mat hoch über dem Spielfeld kreiste und Ausschau nach dem Schnatz hielt.

Harry betrachtete den Kleinen mit wohlwollendem Blick.

Er selbst hatte sich nicht für seine Hausmannschaft beworben- sehr zum Bedauern seiner Mitschüler, die zu gerne den 'legendären Potter' spielen gesehen hätten.

Doch Quidditch faszinierte ihn nicht mehr im selben Maß wie vier Jahre zuvor. Vielleicht waren es seine Träume vom Fliegen mit eigenen Flügeln, als Falke, Fledermaus oder auch als Babydrache; vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass das Training ihn vom Lernen und von seiner persönlichen kleinen Recherche abgehalten hätte.

Da er ohnehin schon Angst hatte, bald über die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen zu stolpern, kam eine Verkürzung seiner Recherchezeit nicht in Frage.

Mat dagegen tat sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben und überhaupt mit dem Erlernen der Magie an sich so leicht, als habe er schon seit Jahren einen eigenen Zauberstab. Er konnte sich die Zeit auf dem Feld gut leisten. Und es war offensichtlich, dass er das Spiel genoss.

Harry beobachtete vergnügt, wie der kleine Junge sich tief auf seinen Besen legte und in einen steilen Sinkflug ging.

Hatte er den Schnatz entdeckt?

Nein, stellte Harry fest, der Schnatz war nirgends zu sehen. Doch der Sucher der Gryffindors folgte Mat so schnell er nur konnte. Erst als der kleine Ravenclaw im letzten Moment seinen Besen herumriss, erkannte sein größerer - und infolge dessen auch schwerfälligerer - Verfolger seinen Fehler. Harry zog unwillkürlich die Schultern schützend nach oben.

Der Boden sah in diesem Jahr besonders hart aus.

Na so was... Eine Wronski- Finte in seinem ersten Schuljahr? Mat war auf Zack, das musste man ihm lassen.

Während der Gryffindor-Sucher vom Platz geführt wurde, beratschlagten sich die beiden Mannschaften kurz auf dem Feld. Der neue Sucher wurde ins Spiel gebracht, dann ging es weiter.

Gryffindor verfolgte jetzt einen unbarmherzigen und gefährlichen Kurs. Es war deutlich, dass die Löwen Mats Aktion als unfair betrachteten und sich nun rächen wollten.

"Mat, pass auf!!!", schrie Harry, als ein Klatscher den kleinen dunkelblonden Jungen nur knapp verfehlte. Natürlich hörte der Kleine ihn nicht, wich aber dennoch gekonnt aus.

Waren das verkappte Slytherins oder tatsächlich Gryffindors, welche da die Schläger schwangen?

Harry war wütend. Mat hielt sich tapfer, aber es war klar zu sehen, dass ihn die halsbrecherischen Manöver, zu denen ihn die Gryffindors zwangen, zunehmend erschöpften.

"War Gryffindor nicht immer für seine Ehrbarkeit berühmt?", hörte Harry eine verträumte Stimme. Überrascht wandte er sich um. Vorhin waren die Plätze neben ihm doch noch frei gewesen?

Tatsächlich war es kein verschüchterter Mitschüler, welcher jetzt neben ihm auf der Bank saß.

Sondern Loony Lovegood.

"Luna?!", rief Harry erstaunt.

"Hallo Harry." Luna schenkte ihm ihr verträumtes Lächeln, an das er sich noch so gut erinnerte.

"Ich komme manchmal zu den Spielen. Ist ein bisschen wie in alten Zeiten, weißt du?"

"Äh... sicher", antwortete Harry verdutzt.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, einen seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler hier zu treffen, doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm das Treffen unrecht wäre.

Dass es gerade Luna war, welche neben ihm so fehlplaziert aussah wie eh und je, störte ihn noch viel weniger.

"Luna, sag mal... erinnerst du dich noch, was du damals wegen des Vorhanges im Ministerium zu mir gesagt hast? Dass die Leute auf der anderen Seite nicht ganz verschwunden seien, da man sie doch noch hörte?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn nur weiter verträumt an, antwortete jedoch nicht.

"Nun... ähm... Meinst du... siehst du das immer noch so? Hast du jemals wieder darüber nachgedacht?"

Nun reagierte Luna endlich.

"Ich habe immer wieder darüber nachgedacht. Mit Vaters Hilfe habe ich sogar eine Theorie aufgestellt, wohin der Vorhang führt, was dahinter liegt. Um sie zu überprüfen, müsste ich jedoch noch einmal in die Mysterienabteilung gehen... schade."

"Wie lautet deine Theorie?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

"A-ah", schalt Luna mit wackelndem Zeigefinger, "Betriebsgeheimnis." Ihre Augen schienen derweil mit großem Interesse einen der leeren Plätze zu Harrys anderer Seite zu mustern.

"Och, komm schon! Ich verspreche auch, dir bei der Überprüfung deiner Theorie zu helfen, wenn du sie mir verrätst", bettelte Harry.

Doch Luna blieb hart.

Schließlich gab Harry sich geschlagen und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu.

Gryffindor führte inzwischen 140-60 und es wurde immer klarer, dass nur noch Mat seine Mannschaft retten konnte.

Endlich tauchte der Schnatz auf.

Der Gryffindor-Sucher sah ihn zuerst, doch da er wenig Übung hatte, machte er einen entscheidenden Fehler: Er raste mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf den Schnatz zu, als dieser sich noch näher bei Mat als bei ihm befand.

Mat begab sich daraufhin ebenfalls in einen steilen Aufstieg in Richtung des Schnatzes, der gute hundert Meter über dem Feld kreiste.

Harry klammerte sich an die Lehne der Sitzreihe vor ihm. Würde Mat es rechtzeitig schaffen?

Das alte, fast vergessene Quidditchfieber hatte ihn gepackt.

Mat war schon so nahe am Schnatz... doch der Andere war direkt hinter ihm...

Noch ein kleines Stück, dann hatte er den Schnatz...

RUMMS.

Mat hatte den Schnatz gepackt; im selben Moment traf ihn ein Klatscher. Mat trudelte, sein Besen blieb an dem seines Verfolgers hängen- und Mat fiel.

Wie ein abgeschossener Vogel strebte der kleine Körper mit flatterndem Umhang dem Boden zu.

Harry sah mit panischen Blicken zur mittleren Tribüne hinüber. Dumbledore, der ihn in einer ähnlichen Situation gerettet hatte, war nicht da. Die wenigen Lehrer, die sich entschieden hatten, trotz leichten Nieselregens dem Spiel beizuwohnen, sahen nur schreckensstarr zu, wie der Junge fiel, und rührten keinen Finger.

Noch fünfzig Meter...

Vierzig...

_Harry fiel. _

_Er hatte sich verschätzt- Eichhörnchen konnten zwar weit springen, aber SO weit dann doch wieder nicht. Seine Pfoten glitten millimeterweit an dem rettenden Ast vorbei. Ein panisches Quieken entrang sich seinem kleinen Mäulchen, als er dem gelben, trockenen Boden entgegenstürzte. _

_Dann schlug Harry auf dem Boden auf. _

_Oder vielmehr... er versank im Boden. _

_Die Dunkle Magie seiner australischen Mentorin hatte den lehmigen Erdboden an der Stelle seines Aufpralls in ein nachgiebiges, beinahe flüssiges Material verwandelt. _

_Verwirrt krabbelte Harry an der Böschung des plötzlich entstandenen Tümpels aus sonderbarer Flüssigkeit empor. Noch während er damit begann, sein Fell zu putzen, kehrte der Erdboden hinter ihm wieder in seinen normalen Zustand zurück..._

Noch zwanzig Meter...

Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, stand Harry in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und sammelte die Dunkelheit um sich. Da war wieder diese Barriere...

Es fühlte sich beinahe an wie ein Imperius, eine leise Stimme, die ihm sagte, dass es nicht weitermachen sollte, dass es ihm nichts als Schmerzen und Trauer bringen würde...

_Was soll der Müll?! Es geht um Mats Leben!!!_

Mit einem mentalen Kinnhaken fegte er die Stimme beiseite.

Die Dunkelheit empfing ihn und zog ihn in ihre Arme wie einen verlorenen Sohn.

Vage nahm Harry wahr, wie Mat in Kontakt mit dem Boden trat und einfach weiter zu fallen schien.

Der Erdboden verformte sich wie ein riesiges Trampolin.

Dann schnellte er in einer langsamen Bewegung wieder nach oben und Mat schlug in der Luft einen Salto. Wieder versank er im Boden, wieder warf dieser ihn zurück.

Mat federte noch ein paar Mal, dann kam er endlich zur Ruhe.

Verdutzt betrachtete der kleine Ravenclaw den Rasen, auf dem er saß; seine Hand berührte den Boden. Er war so hart und unnachgiebig wie immer.

Harry derweil stand auf der Tribüne und versank in der warmen Umarmung von Mutter Erde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vielen Dank an: Ina, Suriel, goldentree, coco, Amylin!_

_Hermines Reaktion kommt erst im nächsten bzw. übernächsten Kapitel. Sorry, dass meine updates jetzt immer so lange dauern._

_tree- danke für die Geduld, ich weiß es zu schätzen und werde mir Mühe geben. : ) Jaja, Trelawney leistet sich eben doch immer wieder einen Ausrutscher. Ich wette, wenn ihr jemand erzählen würde, in welcher Form sie echte Prophezeiungen abgibt, würde sie alles bestreiten. -g-_

_coco- Hoffe, du bist nicht mehr deprimiert. ;D_

_amy- mhm, ich bin auch etwas angenervt von neustem Versagen. Nya, das muss wohl so sein, bei der riesigen Seite... Vielleicht mach' ich mir doch irgendwann die Mühe und poste auf ff.de oder so - das ist kleiner, nicht? ; )_

_Ah, genau: Demnächst werde ich mich mit meinen fanfics auch auf Jens Forum einnisten. Kommt doch alle mal vorbei! Es ist brandneu, aber ich denke, es wird echt gut:_

_**http / www . jendeluxe . proboards83 . com / index . cgi**_


	8. Heimkehr

_(Disclaimer siehe Anfang, beta immer noch Jen und Poet : ) )_

**8. Heimkehr **

"Hey Harry."

"Psst, der Kleine schläft."

"Oh, entschuldige", flüsterte Luna. "Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Pomfrey dich nicht rausjagt?"

"Mat hat darum gebeten, dass ich bleiben darf. Und da es mir zu verdanken ist, dass er mit ein paar blauen Flecken davongekommen ist, nun ja..."

"Verstehe."

Luna lächelte. Dabei sah sie nicht so verträumt aus wie sonst, sondern im Gegenteil sehr auf die Gegenwart konzentriert. Genauer gesagt: auf ihn.

Harry schluckte.

So hatte Luna ihn noch nie angeschaut. Ihr Blick schien direkt durch seine Augen hindurch und bis in seine Seele zu gehen.

"Luna?", fragte er jetzt zögerlich. "Kennst du die 'Dunkelheit'?"

Luna sah ihn weiterhin aufmerksam an. "Meinst du die Magie der Mutter?"

Harry riss die Augen auf. "Du weißt davon?"

Luna lächelte. "Die Mutter mag auch ihre etwas ungewöhnlicheren Kinder."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Das weißt du doch. Ich bin 'Loony' Lovegood. Ich bin die Tochter des Herausgebers des Quibblers. Ich bin ein Mädchen, das Radieschenohrringe trägt und selbst dann seinen Blick in eine andere Realität zu richten scheint, wenn es am falschen Ende des Zauberstabes eines Todessers steht.

Natürlich bin ich ungewöhnlich.

Ich habe meine Mutter verloren, als ich noch recht jung war. Der Schock war ziemlich groß. Ich muss meine Verwirrung und Verlorenheit wie ein Muggel-Radio ausgesandt haben. Und ich wurde gehört. Die Mutter hat mich gehört und ist gekommen, um mich zu trösten."

"Die Mutter?"

"Mutter Erde. Sie hat mich umarmt und mir erklärt, dass meine Mutter nicht für immer verschwunden ist, sondern lediglich ganz zu ihr zurückgekehrt ist. Danach war ich nicht mehr traurig..."

"Weshalb hast du einen Zauberstab, wenn dir die Dunkelheit vertraut?"

Luna grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. "Zur Tarnung."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Warum musst du dich tarnen?"

"Die Zaubererwelt fürchtet, was sie nicht versteht. 'Wilde', 'unkontrollierte' Magie gehört zu diesen nicht verstandenen Phänomenen. Darum das ganze Theater. Als Verrückte genießt man den besonderen Schutz namens Narrenfreiheit."

Plötzlich war der verträumte Ausdruck wieder in ihren Augen.

" 'Oh, habe ich den Todesser tatsächlich getroffen? Na so was...' "

Harry musterte Luna mit bewundernden Blicken. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die ehemalige Ravenclaw die ganze Zeit über nur ein raffiniertes Theater gespielt hatte.

Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"Luna? Hättest du Mat vorhin nicht auch retten können?"

Luna grinste. "Das hätte ich vermutlich. Wenn auch nicht so spektakulär wie du. Was die Dunkelheit für einen tun kann, hängt ein Stück weit vom angeborenen magischen Potenzial eines Menschen ab, und davon habe ich nun mal weniger als du. Aber so oder so wollte die Dunkelheit abwarten, ob du nicht durch den Schock endlich deine Fesseln abwerfen kannst. Es war ihr Plan, weißt du? Ich vermute sogar, sie hat Mats Absturz geplant... Sie hatte Erfolg."

"Meine Fesseln...?"

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Dann spürte er, wie die Dunkelheit ihm hilfreich ein Bild zuschob. Entsetzt erinnerte er sich, was direkt nach dem Spiel vorgefallen war.

---

_Noch immer in die schützende, wohlwollende Dunkelheit gehüllt, verließ Harry mit Dumbledore die Krankenstation. Hinter sich konnte er gerade noch hören, wie Mats Beteuerung, dass es ihm gut gehe, von Mme Pomfrey brüsk abgeschnitten wurden. "Papperlapapp, junger Mann. Sie bleiben die Nacht über hier, und keine Widerrede. Es ist..."_

_Die Türe schloss sich geräuschlos und schnitt den Rest ihrer Tirade ab._

_Schweigend legten sie den Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro zurück, wo sie zu beiden Seiten des großen Schreibtisches Platz nahmen. _

_"Harry, sag, an was erinnerst du dich?"_

_Harry runzelte die Stirn. Warum fragte der Schulleiter so etwas? Hatte er denn etwas vergessen? Soviel er wusste, hatte er gerade eine neue Kraft entdeckt, zwar mit Hilfe seiner Träume, aber dennoch... _

_Oder waren es keine Träume?_

_Hatte man ihn tatsächlich mit einem Vergessensfluch belegt?_

_Aber wann? Und wer? _

_Waren seine Träume dann etwa tatsächliche Erinnerungen? War er all die Jahre unterwegs gewesen?_

_Aber man hatte ihm doch gesagt, er sei im Koma gelegen?!_

_Warum sollte Dumbledore ihn anlügen?_

_Doch er hatte ihn angelogen. Jetzt erinnerte sich Harry, dass Dumbledore und alle Ordensmitglieder, und sogar Ron und Hermine, seit seinem 'Erwachen' den Eindruck erweckten, dass sie etwas wussten, das__er nicht wusste. Und auch nicht wissen sollte. _

_"Professor, haben SIE mich obliviated?"_

_Dumbledore seufzte. _

_Dann hob er in einer schnellen Geste seinen Zauberstab. _

_"Obliviate!"_

_---_

Harry schluckte.

Die Dunkelheit, in die er gehüllt war, hatte ihn vor dem Effekt des Zaubers bewahrt, ihn jedoch die Szene im Büro zunächst vergessen lassen, sodass sein Geist Dumbledores prüfendem Blick eine gelungene Ausradierung seiner Erinnerungen, speziell an den Obliviate, vorgaukeln konnte.

Doch jetzt hatte sie ihm die Erinnerung auch an diese böse kleine Szene wieder zugespielt.

Harry war nicht erfreut.

"Dieser...!"

"Ah, ich sehe, du weißt, wovon ich rede", bemerkte Luna mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Harry funkelte sie zornig an.

"Wenn du davon wusstest, warum hast du mir dann nicht früher etwas gesagt?"

"Ganz einfach. Es hätte nichts genutzt. Oder hättest du mir gestern geglaubt, dass du nie in einem Koma gelegen hast?"

Harry seufzte schwer. Seine Wut verließ ihn wieder. "Nein, vermutlich nicht", gab er zu.

Er schloss die Augen.

Was hatte er alles vergessen?

Sanft ließ er sich von der Dunkelheit umfangen, welche überglücklich schien, dass sie ihn endlich zurück hatte.

Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, füllten die Lücken zwischen seinen Erinnerungsfetzen, gaben ihm zurück, was Dumbledore ihm genommen hatte.

"Weißt du auch von Voldemort?", fragte Harry auf einmal.

Luna sah ihn neugierig an. "Was meinst du?"

"Dass Voldemort seit Jahren kein Dunkler Lord mehr ist?" 

"Oh... Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

"Warum hat es die Dunkelheit dir nicht gesagt?"

"Harry, jetzt, wo du wieder du selbst bist und ich die Dunkelheit um dich nicht nur als flüchtigen Schatten sehe, sondern so, wie sie sein sollte- da müsstest du eigentlich auch wissen, dass dir die Dunkelheit keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten verleiht.

Ich war eigentlich aus ganz anderen Gründen heute beim Spiel. Erst, als ich die Dunkelheit um dich sah und die Wand, welche dich von ihr trennte - ein Obliviate, so stark, dass er von Dumbledore oder Du-weißt-schon-wem selbst stammen musste - da merkte ich, was mit dir geschehen war.

Allerdings... eine Ahnung hatte ich schon.

Der eigentliche Grund, weshalb ich hier bin, ist dieser Leserbrief, den mein Vater gestern bekommen hat.

Bevor er ihn druckt, wollte er, dass ich deine Meinung dazu einhole. Entgegen allgemeiner Vorurteile sind wir ein seriöses Blatt."

"Bist du jetzt bei deinem Vater fest angestellt?", fragte Harry, während er nach dem Artikel-Vordruck griff.

Luna's Antwort hörte er jedoch nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment sah er die Überschrift des Artikels.

_"Vorlost der Wohltäter?"_

Erstaunt blickte er kurz zu Luna, doch die bedeutete ihm nur, weiter zu lesen.

Am Ende des Artikels blickte Harry erneut auf.

"Von wem habt ihr den?", fragte er Luna mit angespannter Stimme.

"Anonyme Quellen", antwortete diese ausweichend.

"Bitte, es ist mir sehr wichtig."

"Ist es denn die Wahrheit?"

"JA. Alles."

"Wow...

Der Dunkle Lord als Waisenhaus-Leiter...

Du als 'Deserteur'...

Minister Moody, Grangers Abteilung und der Tagesprophet- seine Projekte...

Wenn wir das drucken, dann - gesetzt den Fall, dass die Leute irgendeinen Teil davon glauben - könnte es das Ende von Moody's Karriere bedeuten. Und eine Hetzjagd auf dich.

Deshalb habe ich zugesagt, als Papa meinte, ich sollte dich fragen."

Ihr stechender Blick fing Harrys Augen ein und hielt sie fest, als sie fortfuhr.

"Außerdem habe ich dich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Harrys Mund fühlte sich plötzlich furchtbar trocken an. Er fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

"Das... ist sehr nett von dir...", brachte er schwach heraus.

Auf einmal lachte Luna. Es war ein glockenheller Ton, der Harry aus seiner Starre riss. Die Röte stieg ihm warm in die Wangen, als Luna ihn verschmitzt anschaute und erklärte: "Es ist gut, dass Voldemort nicht mehr auf dein Leben aus ist- so intelligent, wie du gerade ausgesehen hast, hättest du vermutlich keine guten Chancen in einem ernsthaften Duell..."

"Ach, schweig still, du Todesunke", beschwerte er sich scherzhaft.

Luna grinste ihn an, blähte die Backen auf und ließ ein überraschend lebensechtes Quaken verlauten.

"Eh...? Was...? Vorlost, was ist...?"

"Oh, Mat! Bitte entschuldige! Wir wollten dich nicht aufwe- Sagtest du Vorlost?!"

Augenblicklich war der Junge hellwach. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß er senkrecht im Bett und man konnte geradezu zusehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn fieberhaft ratterte.

"Mein... mein Pflegevater...", begann er zögerlich.

"Du meinst denselben Vorlost wie ich", sagte Harry. Es war keine Frage. "Voldemort."

Mats Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch größer. Angsterfüllt wich er ans Kopfende des Krankenbettes zurück und beäugte nervös den Zauberstab, welcher hinter Harrys Ohr steckte - eine Angewohnheit, die ihm von Seiten Professor McGonagalls immer wieder böse Blicke einbrachte.

"Mat", begann Harry mit düsterer Stimme, "ich habe dich für meinen Freund gehalten..."

Mat schluckte und stieß ein leises Wimmern aus.

"...und nun zu erfahren, dass du auf _seiner _Seite stehst..."

Mat schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen.

"... das ist einfach klasse!!!"

"Was?!?"

Mat fühlte sich plötzlich von zwei starken Armen gepackt und hochgehoben. Verstört riss er die Augen wieder auf - und blickte direkt in zwei warme grüne, welche ihn aus einem lachenden Gesicht anfunkelten. Harry wirbelte den verwirrten Jungen einmal im Kreis und setzte ihn dann wieder auf dem Bett ab.

Mat kniff sich in den Arm.

"Ich träume nicht... Also wieso lebe ich dann noch, und du - lachst?!"

Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl neben dem Bett und beugte sich zu Mat vor.

"Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich dich auf dem Schloss gesehen habe, als ich vor drei Monaten bei Vorlost zu Besuch war", weihte er den Jungen mit verschwörerischer Stimme ein. "Du hast mit Draco einen Zaubertrank geübt."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die Wirkung seiner Worte auf den jungen Ravenclaw.

Mat sah ihn noch etwas länger mit in Falten gelegter Stirn und angespannten, schmalen Lippen an. Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Es war, als habe jemand die Fäden durchgeschnitten, welche seine Muskeln zuvor anspannten. Plötzlich waren die Falten verschwunden, das weiche Kindergesicht entspannte sich und die Mundwinkel kräuselten sich fröhlich nach oben.

"Du erinnerst dich?"

Harry nickte.

"Ich muss mir noch überlegen, was ich mit meinen Freunden und dem Orden anstelle, dafür, dass sie mir so übel mitgespielt haben. Aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt wieder, wer auf welcher Seite steht und - dass Voldemort nicht mein Gegner ist."

Mat stieß einen kleinen Freudenschrei aus und wollte sich Harry um den Hals werfen; doch ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn. Es war ein wiederholtes Klicken, etwa so, wie wenn man in der Bahn saß und vom Gepäcknetz irgendein metallener Verschluss herunterhing und immer wieder gegen die Reling stieß.

Eine elegante graue Eule saß vor dem Fenster und klopfte.

Mat, der mitten in der Bewegung innegehalten hatte, drehte sich geschwind um und ließ die Eule herein.

Sie flog zu Harry. Verwundert nahm der ihr einen schweren, aber kleinen und nicht sehr ordentlichen Brief ab. Er sah aus, als habe man ihn zu hastig geschrieben, vielleicht aus Desinteresse oder weil man nicht wollte, dass man beim Schreiben beobachtet wurde.

Harry untersuchte den Brief mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit. Als er nichts Verdächtiges fand, öffnete er ihn vorsichtig.

Heraus fiel sein chinesischer Ohrring- und eine knappe Notiz:

_Heulende Hütte, Samstag, 19:00. - H.G._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danke für eure reviews Ina, goldentree, Suriel Black und coco!_

_Ina... Es wird einen alternativen Part 3 geben (heißt voraussichtlich 'Traumhafte Wirklichkeit'), der wird Voldemort/Harry slash. Aber hier bleibt es bei Harry/Luna._

_tree: sorry, dass es schon wieder so kurz ist. ;D_

_Knuddel euch vier!_

_Alle anderen: reviewt mal, ihr faule Bande! -ggg-_

_-Dime_


	9. Pläne

_(Disclaimer und beta siehe Anfang)_

**9. Pläne**

Hermine trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Dumbledore hatte gute Gründe gehabt, um Harry von seinen Erinnerungen abzuschotten. Wer war sie, diese Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen?

_Harrys Freundin._

Der Brief hatte sie schockiert. Er hatte ihr klar vor Augen geführt, dass sie Harry nicht lediglich ein paar Erinnerungen, sondern vier Jahre seines Lebens genommen hatten - vier Jahre, die für ihn von größter Bedeutung waren.

Sei es nun selbstständig oder mit Hilfe Voldemorts, Harry hatte eine neue Magiequelle für sich entdeckt. Von ihr abgeschnitten zu sein schadete ihm.

Alpträume.

Sie waren daran Schuld, dass Harry seit Monaten keine Nacht mehr ordentlich geschlafen hatte. Beim letzten Ordenstreffen war seine Gesundheit bereits zur Sprache gekommen, da sämtliche in Hogwarts residierenden Mitglieder einstimmig erklärten, sein Zustand sei mehr als nur besorgniserregend.

Man hatte es auf die Nachwirkungen des Obliviate und die resultierende Orientierungslosigkeit geschoben, doch Hermine wusste es jetzt besser: Harrys Magie rief nach ihm. Sie konnte Dumbledores Sperren nicht überwinden und der Vorgang bereitete Harry Schmerzen.

Chronisches Kopfweh? Merlin!

Hermine wollte nicht glauben, dass Harry tatsächlich auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Alle Zeichen sprachen dafür, und doch... Er hatte noch immer so freundlich, so... _normal_ gewirkt, nicht wie ein sadistischer, blutrünstiger Todesser... War es denn falsch, auf ihre einstige Freundschaft vertrauen zu wollen?

_Aber was, wenn er eben doch zu einem Geschöpf Voldemorts geworden ist? Verurteile ich uns alle mit meiner Naivität zum Untergang?_

Hermine stand kurz davor, einen Rückzieher zu machen, als endlich Schritte auf der Treppe der alten Hütte erklangen. Sie wandte sich in dem kleinen Raum mit dem klapprigen Bett um und fixierte mit nervösem Blick die Türe.

Die Schritte kamen näher, bis schließlich eine Gestalt im Türrahmen erschien.

"Luna?! Was machst du hier?"

"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", säuselte die ehemalige Ravenclaw verträumt. "Expelliarmus."

Hermine beobachtete total geschockt, wie Luna ihren Zauberstab aus der Luft pflückte und wie beiläufig in den Gürtel ihrer Robe steckte.

"Luna, was soll-"

Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus, bevor eine Ganzkörperklammer sie lähmte. Steif wie ein Brett kippte sie um. Der Fußboden raste auf sie zu und sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

Doch der erwartete Aufprall kam nicht. Stattdessen fühlte sie, wie ihr Körper sanft aufgefangen wurde. Sie fühlte sich wie zwischen Daunenkissen gehalten, bis sie schließlich auf einem der wackligen Stühle abgesetzt wurde.

Erstaunt erkannte sie, dass es Luna war, welche sie mit einigen kleinen Gesten dorthin bugsiert hatte.

"Jetzt ist es sicher. Mat, sei so lieb und sag Harry, er kann raufkommen, ja?"

Leise Schritte waren das einzige Indiz dafür, dass Luna nicht eine ihrer psychedelischen Anwandlungen hatte, sondern tatsächlich in Begleitung gekommen war. Dieser 'Mat' musste es auch gewesen sein, welcher sie von hinten mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt hatte. War es derselbe Junge, von dem Harry ihr geschrieben hatte?

Alle weiteren Überlegungen wurden aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt, als endlich auch Harry das Zimmer betrat.

Er machte eine knappe Geste und Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückgegeben wurde.

"Harry, was soll das?"

Harry kam mit zwei großen Schritten auf sie zu. "Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen."

Er hielt ihr den chinesischen Ohrring unter die Nase. "Wieso hattest du den?"

"Du weißt, was es ist?" Hermines Gesicht verlor so schnell alle Farbe, dass Luna müßige Überlegungen anstellte, wohin das ganze Blut so ohne weiteres verschwinden konnte. Ihre Augen kamen kurz auf Hermines Top zu ruhen - _Würde man bei ihr nicht einmal merken._ - bevor sie den Gedanken kopfschüttelnd wieder verwarf.

Harry derweil sah Hermine nur stumm und anklagend an. Dann wiederholte er seine Frage.

"Hermine, warum hattest du meinen Ohrring?"

Hermine schluckte trocken. "Wie kann es sein, dass du dich erinnerst?"

Harry schnaubte und ließ sich auf den Rand des Bettes sinken.

"Du wusstest also davon... Sag mir, Hermine, wie kannst du glauben, ich würde jemals so werden wie die Leute, die mein Leben zerstört haben?"

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer schlich sich in Hermines Augen. "Dann ist es also nicht wahr? Du hast dich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen?"

"Sorry, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Hermine: Doch, das habe ich."

Hermines immer noch blasses Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Mutlos flüsterte sie: "Und ich dachte, vielleicht täuscht sich Dumbledore ja... Wie dumm."

Einen Moment lang schloss sie die Augen. Harry ließ sie gewähren. Als Hermine den Kopf wieder hob und die Augen öffnete, war ihr Blick klar und wild entschlossen.

"Harry James Potter, wenn du mich umbringen musst, dann tu es - aber sage mir wenigstens, warum du uns verraten hast."

Harrys Reaktion war nicht das, was Hermine erwartet hatte. Der junge Schwarzmagier sah sie verdutzt an, wechselte einen langen Blick mit Luna, und... brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Oh, Hermine! Du bist klasse! Mann, ich bin froh, dass du gezeigt hast, dass du auf meiner Seite bist. Ich wäre echt traurig, wenn du auch Opfer meiner kleinen Racheaktion werden müsstest und am Ende womöglich nicht mehr mit mir sprichst..."

Harry kicherte noch ziemlich lange weiter und auch, als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wurde das Gespräch noch hin und wieder von einem leisen Glucksen und Gackern unterbrochen.

Die Beauftragte für die Beziehungen zu magischen Geschöpfen, Hermine Granger, saß total sprachlos auf ihrem wackligen Stuhl in der Heulenden Hütte und beobachteten ihren ehemaligen Schulfreund dabei, wie er langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlor.

"Harry...? Warum... warum findest du es so witzig, dass ich wissen will, warum du...?"

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem sich Harry zumindest soweit beruhigte, dass das Gespräch fortgesetzt werden konnte.

"Nun, eigentlich hast du Recht", meinte er düster, "an dem, was mir angetan wurde, ist wirklich nicht viel Lustiges. Aber", plötzlich war das Lachen wieder in seiner Stimme, "dein total unnötiger, aber so schrecklich _typischer_, gryffindorischer Heldenmut gerade war einfach zu niedlich!"

Hermine wollte eine empörte Antwort geben, doch Luna kam ihr zuvor.

"Harry", sagte sie ohne eine Spur ihrer sonstigen Verträumtheit, "du findest sie also niedlich?"

Es ist wahr, dass Harry zu Schulzeiten etwas naiv und in Sachen Liebe beinahe gänzlich unbewandert gewesen war; doch es ist ebenso wahr, dass er auf seiner Weltreise eine Vielzahl aufschlussreicher Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. So war es ihm ein Leichtes, den scharfen Tonfall seiner früheren Mitschülerin richtig einzuordnen.

"Luna, ich finde Hermine niedlich - wie eine kleine Schwester. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich ein romantisches Interesse an ihr habe, nur, dass ich ihre Freundschaft noch immer zu schätzen weiß und dass... sie gerade etwas wirklich Lächerliches gesagt hat."

"Hey!", bekam Hermine endlich heraus.

Luna derweil musterte Harry mit intensivem Blick. Er ließ es sich gefallen und starrte munter zurück. Schließlich nickte das blonde Mädchen. "Ich glaube dir."

Sie wandte sich ab; augenblicklich drückte ihre Haltung wieder die gewohnte verträumte Gelassenheit aus.

Hermine hatte den Wortwechsel mit gerunzelter Stirn verfolgt, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Schließlich gab sie es auf, Luna Lovegood verstehen zu wollen, und richtete ihre Gedanken wieder auf dringendere Probleme.

"Harry, wie kannst du sagen, ich sei auf deiner Seite, wenn du dich Voldemort angeschlossen hast?"

Harry legte nun ebenfalls seine Stirn in Falten. "Bist du nicht auf meiner Seite?"

"Ich bin ganz sicher nicht auf Voldemorts Seite!!!"

"Ah, aber das solltest du."

"Harry! Was hat man dir nur angetan? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder!!!"

Auf einmal senkte sich eisiges Schweigen über den Raum. Luna stand regungslos in ihrer Ecke und sah Harry neugierig an. Mat hockte, den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel über einem Arm gefaltet, auf dem Bett und zitterte geradezu vor unterdrückter Anspannung.

Harry selbst hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch seine zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen und hochgezogenen Schultern sagten mehr aus als jeder Blick. Als er antwortete, kam seine Stimme als gespenstisches, eisern beherrschtes Wispern.

"Was man mir angetan hat? Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Als Hermine nervös schluckte, klang das Geräusch unnatürlich laut in dem düsteren kleinen Raum.

"Ich werde dir sagen, was _man_ mir angetan hat.

_Man _hat mir meine Kindheit aberkannt, als _man _mich zu zehn Jahren Sklavenarbeit bei den Dursleys verurteilte.

_Man_ hat mir eingeredet, es sei zu meinem Schutz. _Man_ schickte mich jede Ferien zu diesen Leuten zurück, obgleich ihr Hass jeglichen Schutz unwirksam machen musste.

_Man _schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, besser auf mich aufzupassen, sodass ich am helllichten Tage von meiner Türschwelle entführt wurde.

Man...

_Man _hielt mich zwei Wochen lang in einem düsteren Kerker gefangen.

_Man_ gab mir nichts zu essen. Stattdessen bemühte _man_ sich täglich, mich zu brechen und zum Verräter zu machen.

_Man _hatte keinen Erfolg. So holte _man_ schließlich die Dursleys als zusätzliches Druckmittel.

_Man_ hatte sich gehörig verrechnet."

An dieser Stelle schnaubte Mat amüsiert. Er hatte die Geschichte von Harrys denkwürdigem Auftritt in der großen Halle des Schlosses viele Male von verschiedenen Todessern erzählt bekommen. Immer wieder leuchteten seine Augen, wenn beschrieben wurde, wie stolz Harry blieb, wie er im Angesicht des Todes scherzte... und wie er sich an seinen schrecklichen Verwandten rächte.

"Hast du wirklich nicht gewusst, dass du Vorlosts Fluch an seiner Stelle zu Ende geführt hast?", konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

Harry grinste ihn an. "Nein, echt nicht.

Siehst du, Hermine", wandte er sich jetzt wieder an seine frühere Schulfreundin, "_man_ hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Dursleys wohl die einzigen Muggel auf diesem Planeten waren, welchen ich einen Cruciatus aus tiefstem Herzen gönnte. Sie haben ihn sich redlich verdient...

Nun, als _man_ anfing, sie zu verfluchen, da wünschte ich mir, es möge immer so weitergehen.

Und so entdeckte ich die Dunkelheit."

"Dunkelheit?", fragte Hermine benommen.

"Gaia. Wilde Magie. Die Mutter. Die Natur. Wie auch immer du sie nennen willst. Meine 'Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt' ist nichts Anderes als eine in England nicht weit verbreitete alternative Art, die Magie zu nutzen, welche allen Dingen innewohnt."

"Gaia? Wie in der griechischen Mythologie?"

Und so begann Harry endlich, Hermine, Luna und Mat seine ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

---

"Die DA."

Harry sah Hermine verdutzt an. "Wieso glaubst du, '_Dumbledore_'s Armee' könnte uns helfen, Vorlost schneller zum Sieg zu bringen?"

Die junge Hexe, deren dichtes, braunes Haar noch immer in ungezähmten Büscheln zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts herunterhing, grinste überlegen und Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich an bessere Zeiten erinnert. Hermine holte zur Erklärung aus, und Mat und Luna konnten aus erster Hand erfahren, warum Harry und Ron früher mit Fragen immer zu Hermine gegangen waren.

Hermine analysierte die Probleme, recherchierte sie gründlich - und konnte fast immer mit einer brauchbaren Lösung aufwarten.

"DA, das stand schon früher nur offiziell für 'Defense Association'. Warum nicht dasselbe wieder tun? Was sich einmal bewährt hat, kann doch sicher nicht ganz falsch sein?"

"Wofür könnte 'DA' denn heute stehen? Ich möchte nichts, das den alten Herrn mit einbezieht."

"Es wäre ja auch nur zur Tarnung. Wir können die DA wieder ins Leben rufen, diesmal offiziell unter dem Titel 'Dumbledore's Armee', und dort Leute für unsere Seite rekrutieren. Wer sich nicht zum rekrutieren eignet, den bilden wir trotzdem mit aus, eine Verwendung für treue Mitläufer werden wir schon finden."

Harry bewunderte Hermines Anpassungsfähigkeit. Nur zwei Stunden zuvor hätte sie lieber einen Grindeloh geküsst, als die Möglichkeit auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Voldemort etwas anderes als ein babyfressendes Monster direkt aus ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen war; und nun sprach sie ganz selbstverständlich von 'ihrer' Seite, als sei sie schon seit Kindertagen ein Todesser.

"Ich weiß es, ich weiß es!", rief Mat und federte auf dem Bett auf und ab. "Es kann für 'Dark Army' stehen, die Armee der Dunkelheit!"

Luna und Harry grinsten sich an. Der Vorschlag wurde augenblicklich übernommen.

"Gut. Nun zu diesem Artikel." Luna sah sich um. "Ich nehme an, dass ihr, Harry und Hermine, lieber vorerst eure Namen aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten wollt?"

Beide nickten.

"Aber den Rest kannst du ruhig in den Druck geben", fügte Harry hinzu. "Ich habe nichts dagegen, einige Leute ein wenig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Er grinste hämisch. "Moody wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Das kommt davon! Warum hat er sich auch mit Dumbo gegen mich verbündet? Ich habe da auch noch ein paar zusätzliche Informationen für deinen Vater, Luna, die unbedingt in den Artikel mit hinein sollten."

Hermine schielte ihren Freund unruhig von der Seite an, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass sie selbst für den Moment sicher war und Moody wirklich ein paar Probleme verdient hatte, ebenso wie Dumbledore...

"Was hast du für den Rest des Ordens geplant, Harry?"

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter und ein wenig dreckig.

"Oh, meine Pläne beziehen sich nicht nur auf den Orden..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hallo ihr alle! _

_Danke für eure reviews Ina, Lin-Lin, coco, goldentree, Aschra und der/die Unbekannte. -g-_

Lin-Lin:_ Muss ich echt immer erst 'unfein protestieren', um dich zum reviewn zu bekommen? -lol- Na, dann pass mal auf, du -piiiep-!!! Denn in dem Fall bekommst du heute von mir noch ein paar weitere -piiiiep- ... äh, unfeine Aufforderungen! Na, was sagst du dazu, du -piiiiep- ? Wehe, du -piiiiep- -piiiep- reviewst nicht bald wieder, dann -piiiiep- -piiiiep- -piiiiiep- ... -ggg- (unfein? Iiiiich?! - aber niemals doch!!!) -lol-_

coco: _Irgendwann überlege ich mir doch noch, einfach lesbisch zu werden - bei den tollen Liebesgeständnissen. -ggg- -coco knuddel- Hab' dich auch lieb. : D Ehrlich. _

tree:_ So schnell entlasse ich Harry noch nicht aus der Schule! Wo er doch dort noch so schön viel Unheil anrichten kann! -eg-_

Aschra: _Ich finde auch, wenn schon het, dann am liebsten sowas. Muss zugeben, als ich mich endlich für eine Partnerin für Harry entschied, hatte ich grade einige geile fics gelesen, in denen Luna wirklich positiv dargestellt wurde (von concrete13rose, Rorschach's Blot (sehr zu empfehlen!), ...) Ich war also vielleicht etwas voreingenommen. ;D_


	10. Rache

_(Disclaimer und Beta: siehe frühere Kapitel)_

_A/N: Das Folgende sind kleine Ausschnitte aus den Racheplänen Harrys und Voldemorts kleinen Beiträgen - da mehrere Pläne zugleich umgesetzt werden, wirkt es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht etwas verworren, lasst euch nicht drausbringen!_

**10. Kapitel - Rache**

"Glaubst du, sie werden uns das abkaufen?"

"Kingsley sagte, Harry habe dem Orden zwar erzählt, dass ich ihn und seine Verwandten entführt habe; er hat dabei jedoch nicht widerrufen, was wir über seinen Verkauf durch die Dursleys in deren Köpfe gepflanzt haben. Soviel der Orden weiß, könnte ich Harry aufgegriffen haben, nachdem die Dursleys ihn schon in die Hände seiner Käufer übergeben hatten."

"Die habm wiaklich voagehabt, Harry zu veakaufn?", fragte klein Nico nochmal nach.

"Nein. Das denken sie nur. Aber sie haben ihn sechzehn Jahre lang ganz schlecht behandelt. Sie waren richtig fies zu ihm. Und es tut ihnen noch nicht mal leid", erklärte 'Tante' Rolanda. "Deshalb werden wir sie ein wenig ärgern."

Vorlost rollte die Augen. "Du verziehst die Kinder, wenn du ihnen beibringst, Rache zu nehmen", beschwerte er sich.

Tatsächlich leuchteten Nicos Augen vor Begeisterung.

Rolanda Hooch zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sie hatte die Neuigkeit, dass Vorlost temporärer Leiter eines Waisenhauses war, erstaunlich gut aufgenommen. Dass er außerdem der Dunkle Lord war, konnte sie auch nicht weiter beeindrucken.

"Ich habe mich verliebt", hatte sie einfach gesagt. "Nach über vierzig Jahren der Einsamkeit, unterbrochen nur hin und wieder durch oberflächliche Beziehungen, werde ich nicht hinterfragen, wer der Mann ist, der mir endlich zeigt, was Liebe ist. Wenn du fähig bist, zu lieben, dann bist du offensichtlich nicht der böse dunkle Lord, als der du überall dargestellt wirst."

Damit war das Thema für sie erledigt gewesen.

Rolanda war jedoch eine Spielerseele. Als sie von Vorlosts Plänen hörte, die Zaubererwelt einzuschüchtern, damit sie endlich den Krieg gegen ihn abblies, war sie mit Feuereifer dabei und heckte einen Plan nach dem anderen aus.

Ihr war es auch zu verdanken, dass sie in diesem Moment zu dritt in einer gemieteten Limousine saßen, der kleine Nico ein Energiebündel, das vor lauter Vorfreude nicht aufhören konnte, auf dem Sitz zwischen ihnen hin und her zu wackeln und über alles und nichts zu plappern.

"Is Harry dea Mann, dea eine Chiäne is?"

"Hyäne, Nico. Ja, genau der."

"Und die wahn richtig fies zu ihm?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Dann zieh' ich auch den Rock an", verkündete der Fünfjährige.

"Es ist ein seidener Lendenschurz, kein Rock", erklärte Vorlost freundlich.

"Das macht nix", sagte Nico, die hohe Stimme ganz ernsthaft, "ich muss ja nicht darüba redn."

"Genau. Es ist wichtig, dass du kein Wort sagst. Respektvoll musst du wirken, und eingeschüchtert.

Sieh zu, dass du den Brief übergibst, wenn du willst, warte, bis er ihn gelesen hat, und dann komm schnell zum Wagen zurück."

"Weaden die zu mia auch gemain sain?"

"Das sollten sie mal lieber lassen!", grollte Vorlost. "Ich komme natürlich mit. Ich habe einen coolen Mantel, wie der aus Matrix-"

"Und du willst mir was über Erziehung erzählen, wenn du die Kleinen so gewalttätige Muggelfilme sehen lässt?"

"Ich habe Nico den Film _nicht_ sehen lassen. Aber er hatte sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt, als wir den DVD- Player ausprobiert haben, den du mitgebracht hast."

Rolanda hatte eine Schwäche für Muggelkino, ganz besonders, wenn in einem Film Szenen vorkamen, in denen Menschen ohne Besen flogen. Unter ihrem kantigen, fokussierten Äußeren war die raubvogelgleiche Hexe ein Träumer.

"Mein Mantel ist aber noch cooler als der im Film...", fuhr Vorlost fort, dem kleinen Muggeljungen einen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel als technisches Wunder zu erklären.

---

"Und somit erkläre ich die DA erneut für eröffnet!", rief Harry.

"Hurra!!!", schallte es ihm aus fünfzig Kehlen entgegen.

Mat strahlte. Vorlost würde höchst zufrieden sein. Noch hatte er ihm nicht erzählt, dass Harry sich erinnerte - die Nachricht war zu heikel, als dass er sie einer Eule anvertrauen wollte. Doch sein Heimvater hatte in seinem letzten Brief mit gut versteckten Andeutungen versprochen, eine Abgesandte zu schicken, die Harry überprüfen sollte. Mat hatte eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, wer das sein würde. Er freute sich schon darauf, Vorlosts Freundin wieder zu treffen.

---

"Petunia, Liebes, machst du auf?", rief Vernon hinter seiner Zeitung hervor.

"Ich kann nicht, ich habe Fleisch in der Pfanne", rief die hagere Frau zurück. "Und Dudley ist noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück."

Frustriert schnaubend legte Vernon Dursley Zeitung und Kaffee beiseite und erhob sich.

"Was kann ich für Sie tu-"

Die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, wer auf seiner Türschwelle stand und aus tiefschwarzen, mit Kajalstift umrandeten Augen zu ihm hoch sah.

Der kleine Junge, der in seinem dünnen Tuch ausgesehen hätte wie ein Mitglied einer dubiosen Einrichtung, irgendwo in den Rotlichtbezirken der Großstadt - wenn er nicht mindestens zehn Jahre zu jung dafür wäre - öffnete leicht die kirschroten Lippen, als wolle er etwas sagen, sah sich dann aber nervös um und überreichte Vernon wortlos einen an ihn adressierten Umschlag.

Er blieb stehen und senkte unterwürfig den Blick.

Vernon wusste sichtlich nicht, was er tun sollte. Schon begannen einige Nachbarn, neugierige Blicke in seine Richtung zu werfen. Es war sechs Uhr abends, jedermann war gerade auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit.

Die lange, schwarze Limousine, welche vor seinem Haus geparkt war, hätte allein schon für Aufsehen gesorgt. Der kleine, für diesen Novembertag viel zu leicht bekleidete Junge aber, welcher da vor dem ehrbaren und respektierten Mister Dursley stand, brachte die Zungen in weitem Umkreis zum tanzen.

Vernon konnte den Jungen genauso wenig fortschicken wie er ihn hereinbitten konnte. Die Hände des untersetzten Mannes zitterten, als er den Briefumschlag öffnete und eine kleine, goldgerandete Karte herausnahm.

_Mr. Dursley, _

_Wir haben die Ware, für welche wir Sie bezahlt haben, nie erhalten. In Übereinstimmung mit Punkt 5.3.21 des Vertrages nehmen wir uns daher einen Ersatz unserer Wahl. _

_Es war eine Freude, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen. _

_R. H. _

Vernon erbleichte.

"Junge, wer hat dich mit diesem Brief geschickt?"

Der kleine Junge sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und lief mit eiligen Schritten zurück zu dem Wagen. Das schnelle Tempo hatte zur Folge, dass sein Tuch ein wenig angehoben wurde und den Blick auf einen blanken, runden Kinderpopo freigab.

Empörtes Getuschel und aufrichtiger Abscheu eilten wie ein Buschfeuer die Straße hinunter.

Die Türe des eleganten schwarzen Wagens schloss sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hinter dem kleinen Jungen.

Man konnte die Limousine gerade noch um die Ecke am Ende des Magnolienweges biegen sehen, als mit quietschenden Bremsen ein Polizeiauto auf dem freigewordenen Platz zu stehen kam.

Nicht nur die Nachbarn, sondern auch die Vertreter der öffentlichen Ordnung waren sehr daran interessiert, warum ein Wagen, der mit einem Ring von Kinderhändlern in Verbindung zu stehen schien, bei den Dursleys gehalten hatte...

---

"Minister, könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, wie dieses Formular auf meinem Schreibtisch landen konnte?", erkundigte sich eine wütende Mme Bones bei Alastor Moody.

Sie schwenkte ein unscheinbares Formular, welches sich heute auf ihrem Stapel mit zu erledigenden Akten eingefunden hatte.

"Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, weshalb unser Ministerium die Verwandten Harry Potters aus einem Konflikt mit der Muggelpolizei retten soll. Ich habe die Aktion aufgeschoben, bis ich genau Bescheid weiß. Wir können nicht die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, dass Einzelne für ihre Taten nicht bestraft werden, selbst wenn es sich um die Familie eines so geschätzten Mitgliedes unserer Gesellschaft wie Harry Potter handelt. Wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern werden, gab es für Aberforth Dumbledore damals auch keinen Mitleidsbonus, nur weil er der Bruder des berühmten und beliebten Albus Dumbledore war, als er diese Ziege..."

---

"Sagen Sie, Professor, ist es wahr, was hier steht?"

Harry Potters grüne Augen wirkten stumpf, als er von seinem Platz am Ravenclaw- Tisch verwirrt zum Schulleiter hinauf blickte. In der Hand hielt er die neueste Ausgabe des _Quibbler_s.

"Wurde ich ... von ... von den Dursleys ... verkauft?"

Es fiel ihm schwer, unter den gebannten Blicken seines Publikums nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, seine entsetzt geweiteten Augen in einem schelmischen Grinsen aufblitzen zu lassen.

---

Rolanda streifte Nico einen Pullover über sein Monty Python- T-shirt und zwang ihn, noch einen Schluck heiße Schokolade zu nehmen, damit er sich bloß nicht erkältete. Vorlost derweil kicherte vergnügt in sich hinein, als er sich vorstellte, wie Dursley versuchte, den Beamten zu beweisen, dass er Harry nicht verkauft hatte.

_Der Junge geht aufs St. Brutus... - Lügen Sie uns nicht an! - Er geht auf eine Schule namens Hogwarts, in Schottland. - Wollen Sie uns für dumm verkaufen? So eine Schule gibt es nicht! - Es ist ein Internat... eine Schule für... für... _

Voldemorts Kichern wurde zu schallendem, lauten Gelächter.

---

"Du-weißt-schon-wer soll..."

"Ich weiß, und hast du schon gehört..."

"... den Minister..."

"...aber er ist doch..."

"...kann man denn noch vertrauen?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Die Gänge des alten Schlosses summten vor Gerüchten, die seit Erscheinen des Quibblers herumgingen. Das alleine war schon beunruhigend genug. Doch es gab auch zusätzliche 'Gerüchte' - wahre Fakten über die Pläne des Ordens -, welche Seite an Seite mit den Halbwahrheiten und Schauermärchen die Runde machten. Woher kamen sie?

Hatten die Kinder von Todessern sie in Umlauf gebracht? Doch woher nahm Du-weißt-schon-wer sein Wissen? Gab es außer Severus noch einen Doppelagenten?

Ihre unruhigen Augen begegneten denen des Schulleiters.

Sie beiden waren die letzten Lehrer, welche noch wach waren. Der Rest des Kollegiums hatte sich einer nach dem anderen vorzeitig zurückgezogen. Die Woche hatte an ihrer aller Nerven gezerrt. Es war kein Wunder, dass die Ordensmitglieder unter den Lehrern vor Sorge Nachts kaum ein Auge zubekamen.

Was, wenn Potter inmitten der Gerüchte auch zu Ohren kam, dass Dumbledore ihn obliviated hatte?

Auch die übrigen Lehrer jedoch waren an diesem Freitagabend unnatürlich abgespannt gewesen.

Die Schüler hatten sich seit Jahren nicht so schrecklich verhalten, und noch immer hing über allen die Frage, was Du-weißt-schon-wer als nächstes plante.

Ihr müder Blick fiel auf die alte Standuhr in der Ecke des Lehrerzimmers.

Es war noch nicht einmal acht Uhr.

---

"Wo... wo bin ich?"

Dudley Dursley raffte sich mühsam von dem schmalen Bett auf, wo er soeben erwacht war. Sein Hinterkopf schmerzte noch immer leicht von dem Schlag, der ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt hatte.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren musterte ihn mit gekräuselten Lippen.

"Willkommen, Mr. Dursley. Wie es scheint, hat Ihr Vater einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, laut dem Ihr Cousin uns übergeben werden sollte. Leider versäumte Mr. Dursley Sr. aber, den Jungen zu liefern.

Wir konnten ihn nicht aufspüren, also haben wir - wie es uns der Vertrag erlaubt - nach Ablauf der vierjährigen Schonfrist an seiner Statt nun eben Sie mitgenommen. Unsere Kunden wollen nicht mehr länger warten, also müssen wir zusehen, dass wir Sie in möglichst kurzer Zeit in Form bringen.

In Ihrem momentanen Zustand würden Sie dem Ruf unserer Organisation schaden. Wir werben mit ausgesuchter Qualität und edler Ware. Während Ihr Cousin eine gewisse feingliedrige Schönheit besaß, muss ich leider sagen, dass Sie, nun ja..."

Sein abschätziger Blick sagte mehr als Worte.

"Wenigstens haben wir Geschäftspartner, welche mit mehr als nur Kindern handeln. Denn auch wenn der kleine Schwarzhaarige, den wir wollten, sehr kindlich für sein Alter wirkte, so sind Sie doch recht deutlich schon erwachsen... zumindest was den Körper betrifft."

Es war ein deutliches Zeichen von Dudleys Angst und Verwirrung, dass er sich nicht darüber beschwerte, als seinem Cousin in irgendeiner Hinsicht unterlegen bezeichnet zu werden.

Der blasse und dürre Mann hielt ihm eine Flasche mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit hin.

"Trinken Sie..."

---

"Sie würden Harry Potter also unterstützen, gleich auf welcher Seite er stünde?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

"Aber selbstverständlich", antwortete der Zentaur. "Wir haben in den Sternen gelesen, dass..."

Hermine blendete den Rest seiner Erläuterungen aus und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Hauselfen neben dem Zentauren.

"Wir Elfen Ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet", sagte das kleine Wesen, welches das Elfenvolk zu seinem Sprecher gewählt hatte, nachdem Dobby den Job aufgegeben hatte, um wieder in Hogwarts zu arbeiten. "Wir auf Miss Grangers Seite."

"Dasselbe gilt für uns", knurrte ein Sprecher aus der Fraktion der Werwölfe. "Und wenn es auch nur ansatzweise stimmen sollte, was der Quibbler schreibt, so schulden wir auch Voldemort zumindest unsere Dankbarkeit, wenn nicht sogar eine gewisse Loyalität. Er war uns schon immer gewogener als das Ministerium, ich bin froh, dass nun auch der Rest der Zaubererwelt einen gemäßigteren Kurs meinem Volk gegenüber eingeschlagen hat..."

---

"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN, SIE MIESES STÜCK DRACHENDUNG!!! SIE HABEN SICH VON SIE- WISSEN- SCHON- WEM KAUFEN LASSEN UND -"

Mit einem müden Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ der Minister einen weiteren Heuler in Rauch aufgehen, der mitten in seine Unterredung hinein plötzlich erschienen war und sofort zu kreischen begonnen hatte. Aus blutunterlaufenen Augen starrte Moody den Herausgeber des Quibblers an.

"Ich fühle mich nicht wirklich geneigt, mich für den Heuler zu entschuldigen", presste er hervor, "da es Ihr Artikel war, welcher diesen Eulensturm über mich hat hereinbrechen lassen."

Mr. Lovegood sah ihn nur aus neugierigen Augen an.

"Verzeihen Sie, aber welcher Artikel? Meinen Sie den über Eulenzucht in Kargosien letztes Jahr?", erkundigte er sich höflich.

Moodys einzige Antwort war ein schicksalergebenes Stöhnen.

---

"Im Januar also?"

Rolanda beobachtete, wie ihr Verlobter im Zimmer auf und ab strich wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Vorlost war nervös wie eines der kleineren Kinder, als sie ihm erklärte, wann er Harry endlich wieder treffen sollte.

Es würde das Datum für die 'alles entscheidende Schlacht' sein.

"Ja, am zwölften. Für den Tag haben die Drei Schwestern einen Sturm vorhergesagt."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und Strich dem flachnasigen Mann sanft über die Schläfen.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Harry kann Mrs. Granger jederzeit Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen lassen, Mat ist also in keinerlei Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden.

Harry hat seine volle magische Gabe wieder und wird sich kein zweites Mal eine solche Blöße geben. Er vertraut darauf, dass du deinen Teil des Theaters gut spielen wirst. Vertraue ihm doch einfach auch!"

"Ich habe so lange nur mir selbst vertraut, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch kann."

"Versuche es doch einfach. Wenn du Harry nicht vertrauen kannst, wem dann?"

"Dir natürlich, Liebes. Aber gib mir ein Wenig Zeit, ja? Wenn ich neben dir auch noch Harry vertrauen soll, wächst der Kreis meiner Vertrauten um 100 Prozent an, das ist ein großer Schritt..."

---

"Seid ihr nun eigentlich ein Paar oder nicht?", fragte einer von Harrys Mitschülern ein wenig gereizt, als Luna sich auch bei diesem Treffen der DA wieder wie eine Klette an Harry heftete.

Dumbledore hatte Harrys Drängen nachgegeben und erlaubt, dass auch einige der früheren Mitglieder der DA Hogwarts betraten, um Harry mit dem Unterricht zu helfen.

"Ein Paar?" Harry musterte Luna etwas zögerlich. "Ich weiß nicht; sind wir?"

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er sie endlich gefragt, ob sie an einer Beziehung interessiert sei. Sie hatte 'Nein.' gesagt und seine Hand ergriffen, um sie dann den ganzen Abend lang zu streicheln und nicht mehr loszulassen.

Harry wurde aus Luna noch immer nicht schlau.

Nun aber sah sie ihn an und für einen kurzen Moment ließ sie, nur für ihn alleine, ihre Maske fallen. Ihre sonst umwölkten, unfokussierten Augen brannten vor starker Emotion, als sie die seinen trafen und sich ganz leicht weiteten.

Heiß pulsierte das Blut in Harrys ganzem Körper. Sein ganzes Wesen schien nur auf die Frau vor ihm konzentriert zu sein. Bis Luna den Blick abwandte und ihr Gesicht wieder hinter ihrer zerstreuten Maske verbarg.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht", sagte sie nonchalant. "Wir sollten das mal klären."

Harry klang wesentlich weniger unbeschwert, als er sich zu einer Antwort aufraffte.

"Wir könnten einfach sagen, wir sind zusammen", schlug er nervös vor.

"Okay", antwortete sie einfach nur.

So wurden Harry und Luna ein Paar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das wirklich Krasse ist, dass ich eine Freundin habe, die tatsächlich 'Nö' gesagt und dann seine Hand genommen hat. Sie ist zwar sonst keine Luna, aber diese Aktion... -Kopf schüttel- War mir ein Zitat wert. -g- Die beiden jetzt sind seit mehreren Jahren zusammen. : )_

_-Wie immer vielen Dank für die wundervollen reviews!!! Mein dickes fettes Dankeschön geht diesmal an Ina, coco, goldentree, Lin-Lin, Aschra, TC2509, TempesteSatanus, Sharly-17 und ArcadiaPirat. Danke!!!_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so selten update. Ich habe natürlich tausend ganz wundervolle Ausreden- aber seien wir ehrlich, ich habe derzeit ganz einfach zu viel Schweinkram im Kopf, den ich nicht mal auf stellen möchte, trotzdem aber aufschreiben muss, um ihn loszuwerden... Wie auch immer, ich gelobe Besserung und werde mich wirklich bemühen, bald auch die 'Heimat' zuende zu schreiben. ; ) -_

Ina:_ hm, jetzt habe ich den Zeitungsartikel gar nicht so genau beschrieben. Schlimm?_

coco:_ Luv 'ya! -knuddel-_

LinLin: _Danke für die Schokolade!!! Du bist ein Lebensretter- sie war gerade aus! -mampf, schluck- Lecker! _

TC: _Ich weiß, ich weiß, wenn ich schneller updaten würde, wäre die Gefahr nicht so groß, dass man zwischendrin alles vergisst. Musstest du diesmal auch wieder die ersten beiden Teile lesen, um den Anschluss zu finden? Sorry! ..._'Die auf drei Fanfiction-Archiv-Seiten an die 400 verschiedenen Storys am lesen ist'_ - oh, das kenne ich auch! Führst du auch schon Buch, um nicht nach drei oder vier Kapiteln erstaunt festzustellen, dass du die fic schonmal gelesen hast? ;D_

Tempest, Sharly, Pirat_- Hi! Danke für die reviews! Wie schon gesagt, ich bemühe mich, bald wieder zu updaten, aber letztendlich ist es eben Glückssache, was meine Faszination gerade in Bann hält... (wenn ich nur so Zeug wie in 'Rabentod' oder 'Just Fine' im Kopf habe, dann wäre es sehr dumm, hier weiterschreiben zu wollen - denn das Ergebnis wäre ganz sicher unschön). -seufz- Aber, fertigschreiben werde ich es mit 100prozentiger Garantie! Ich lass' keine fics sterben! Versprochen! ; )_

_Bis bald! (...hoffentlich.)_

_- Dime_


	11. Adventschaos

_**Disclaimer:**__ siehe vorige Kapitel. _

_**Beta:**__ JenDeluxe_

_A/N: Sorry, dass ich so ewig kein update gebracht habe. Praktikum war anspruchsvoll und meine Musen hatten Urlaub, nehme ich an... oder streikten... was weiß ich. Mir sagt ja keiner was. schmoll Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass das nächste update schneller kommt; lediglich, dass es schneller kommt, wenn ich viele reviews bekomme, als ohne. ;D_

_In diesem Sinne, Ina, goldentree, TC2509, Cynestra __(euch beiden vielen vielen Dank für die... ähm, Nervennahrung -g-) -Kuchen und Kekse mampf-, _coco und hac.potter _(ich stimme dir zu: Harry/Luna ist – abgesehen von Slash-pairings - bisher mein Lieblingspairing)_ -_ vielen Dank __für eure lieben reviews. Ihr erinnert mich daran, wofür ich schreibe!_

**11. Kapitel - Adventschaos**

Weihnachten stand vor der Türe und die Nervosität der Lehrerschaft steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Während der letzten Wochen war es immer wieder zu sonderbaren Zwischenfällen gekommen, die man in früheren Jahren ohne zu zögern als Streiche der Weasley-Zwillinge abgetan hätte. Doch diesmal schien es nicht das Werk von ein oder zwei Schülern zu sein, denn die Ereignisse fanden in Unterrichtsstunden verschiedener Häuser statt, trafen zeitweise flächendeckend beinahe jeden, zu anderen Zeiten wiederum nur ausgesuchte Zielpersonen.

Abgesehen von einer besonders hohen Trefferquote bei Ordensmitgliedern und Gryffindors gab es keinerlei Indizien für die Urheber des Chaos.

Und ein Chaos war es wirklich.

Eine Woche lang trauten sich die Gryffindors nicht unter ihre Duschen, da eines Tages plötzlich hochpotente Tränke anstelle des Wassers aus den Düsen geschossen kamen und bei jedem ihrer Opfer eine andere Reaktion auslösten, sei es optisch, psychisch oder anderweitig.

Einige verhielten sich nur merkwürdig, fingen an zu singen oder auf einem Bein zu hüpfen oder erzählten plötzlich jedem, der es nicht hören wollte, warum Hobbits intelligenter waren als Elben; während andere mit bunten Tupfen am ganzen Körper, mit slytheringrünen Haaren oder auch mit silberweißen Bärten umherliefen. Professor Snape hatte offenbar seine liebe Mühe damit, all die Tränke zu brauen, die zur Neutralisierung des Schadens nötig waren.

Es waren nur einige wenige Schüler, welche das amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen und die zuckenden Mundwinkel bemerkten, als er über die zusätzliche Arbeit fluchte. Diese Auserwählten freilich wussten ohnehin, dass er seinen Wutanfall nur spielte und schon längst die passenden Gegenmittel gebraut hatte. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen nicht wie wild arbeiten, sondern im Gegenteil den Vorwand nutzen um sich in Ruhe mit einem Buch vor seinen Kamin zu setzen, oder vielleicht einige Tränke für seine lieben Kollegen zu brauen...

Harry war wirklich froh, dass es ihm gelungen war, nicht nur Teile der DA, sondern auch Voldemorts treuen Tränkemeister für seine kleine Racheaktion zu gewinnen.

Eine andere Woche war angefüllt vom teils angewiderten, teils albernen Getuschel über einen Brief, welchen Dumbledore in der großen Halle beim Abendessen erhalten hatte. Der Brief las sich von selbst laut vor und wollte sich einfach nicht stoppen lassen, als er dem Schulleiter fröhlich verkündete, dass dessen Bruder in einer nostalgischen Stimmung war.

Er habe an ihre gemeinsame Jugend zurückgedacht, schallte Aberforth Dumbledores Stimme laut durch den Saal, und sich an die guten Zeiten erinnert, die sie mit allem möglichen Schabernack angefüllt hatten. Zum Gedenken an diese Tage der Jugend wollte er seinem Bruder ein Geschenk machen, das diesen sicher erfreuen würde...

Hier endete der Brief und in dem Moment, als ein verwirrter Dumbledore dem Pergament erlaubte, sich aufzurollen, materialisierte sich mit einem leisen 'Plopp' eine Ziege auf der großen Tafel.

Harry hätte später nicht sagen können, wer geschockter aussah, die Ziege oder der Schulleiter; doch als das gute Tier laut meckernd die Flucht ergriff, so als ahnte es, dass es von dem Zauberer in den schillernden Roben nichts Gutes zu erwarten hatte, brach er wie der Rest der Schüler in heiteres Gelächter aus.

Natürlich ergab eine nähere Untersuchung zweifelsfrei, dass der Brief, von wem auch immer er sonst stammen mochte, nicht von Aberforth Dumbledore kam und das Ganze wurde als böser Scherz abgestempelt. Doch der Schaden an Dumbledores Ruf war bereits angerichtet.

Sei es nun ein Popstar, der alle Jahre wieder erfolglos für dieselbe Art Verbrechen angeklagt wird, oder eine Regierung, der man immer wieder ohne Beweise vorwirft, dass sie ihr eigenes Volk ausspioniert - ganz gleich, worum es sich handelt oder wie spärlich die Beweise waren, die Öffentlichkeit wird beinahe jede Anschuldigung irgendwann für bare Münze nehmen, wenn man sie nur oft genug ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit rückt.

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen fand man etwas später erneut eine Ziege bei Dumbledore. Auch andere Gegenstände, welche seine Qualität als Vorbild für die Jugend in Frage stellten, mehrten sich in seinem Umfeld, bis irgendwann sogar der Tagesprophet die Gerüchte um den alten Zauberer aufgriff.

_Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore verliert Vertrauen der Öffentlichkeit_

Harry und Luna grinsten sich an. Beide hatten genug Erfahrung mit dem Einfluss der Printmedien auf die Zauberergemeinschaft, um sicher zu sein, dass ein solcher Artikel selbst diejenigen Hexen und Zauberer, welche die bloße Mundpropaganda nicht glauben wollten, überzeugen würde.

Früher hatte Harry sich immer darüber geärgert, dass die Zeitung eine Sache aus der Luft greifen und drucken konnte, als sei es eine Tatsache - und dass diese 'Tatsache' von den Lesern dann auch als solche aufgefasst wurde. Es hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit viel Ärger bereitet. Doch heute spielte der Tagesprophet ihm ausnahmsweise einmal in die Hände. Der Prophet sagte, die Öffentlichkeit verliere das Vertrauen in Dumbledore - also würde die Öffentlichkeit brav genau das tun.

Wenn er erst soweit wäre, Dumbledore zu entmachten, sollte es ein Leichtes sein, die englische Zaubererwelt zu überzeugen, dass sie ohne den alten Narren besser dran war.

---

Es waren mehr Schüler als gewöhnlich, die in diesen Weihnachtsferien im Schloss blieben. Harry hatte eine 'Vision' gehabt, dass Voldemort sich bald für den entscheidenden Schlag nach Hogwarts begeben würde - oder zumindest glaubte Dumbledore, dass sein Wissen von einer Vision herrührte. Darum hatte der Schulleiter erlaubt, dass die DA die Ferien für zwei Wochen intensivsten Trainings nutzte.

Luna, Hermione und einige andere ehemalige DA-Mitglieder hatten sich über die Feiertage komplett frei genommen und wohnten für die Dauer der Trainingstage im Schloss. Sie schliefen in den Schlafsälen ihrer früheren Häuser und aßen an ihren ehemaligen Haustischen in der großen Halle.

Harry sah sich um. Heute, am Weihnachtsmorgen, saßen gut dreißig Jugendliche und jüngere Schüler mit den wenigen im Schloss verbliebenen Lehrern am Tisch. Professor McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey beäugten die Schüler misstrauisch und auch der Schulleiter schien sich zu fragen, ob die Verantwortlichen für die jüngsten Unruhen wohl auch über die Ferien im Schloss geblieben waren.

Seine Frage schien beantwortet, als einige Schüler sich auf die Knallbonbons stürzten und unter anderem eine weiße Lederkappe mit Ziegenhörnern zum Vorschein brachten.

Heiterkeit breitete sich beim größeren Teil der Schülerschaft aus, während die Lehrer und auch einige der übrigen Schüler nervös von einem zum anderen schauten und sich offensichtlich fragten, wie sie die Ferien heil überstehen konnten.

Bei weitem nicht alle Mitglieder der DA waren eingeweiht. Harry und Luna hatten Vergessenszauber geübt und sich von Snape ein Fläschchen Veritaserum geborgt. Harry hatte sich an sein Gespräch mit dem Hut erinnert und auch diesen zur Hilfe geholt. Dann waren sie die mühsame Arbeit angegangen, jedes einzelne Mitglied ihrer Verteidigungsgruppe getrennt oder in Zweiergrüppchen über Harrys Geschichte aufzuklären.

Bei positiver Reaktion, einwandfrei geprüft vom Sprechenden Hut, wurden sie in die weiteren Pläne der Ravenclaws und ehemaligen Gryffindors eingeweiht, welche den Kern der Gruppe um Harry bildeten; andernfalls wurde das Interview aus den Köpfen gelöscht und sie waren weiterhin Teil der ahnungslosen Masse. Ron gehörte zu letzterer Gruppe und auch Cho Chang hatte den Test nicht bestanden.

Harry hatte ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest. Hermione gab ihm heimlich seine ganzen Besitztümer zurück, welche bei ihr zur Aufbewahrung gelegen hatten. Sein magischer Schmuck (der chinesische Traumfänger war nicht das einzige Stück gewesen), seine Kleider, seine Souvenirs aus den verschiedenen Ländern der Erde - alles war da.

Nach dem unterhaltsamen Frühstück in der großen Halle zogen sich Harry und einige Freunde für eine gemütliche Runde Exploding Snap in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurück. Als sie merkten, dass sich nur 'Eingeweihte' mit im Raum befanden, ließ sich Harry bewegen, von seinen Reisen zu erzählen. Es war eine fröhliche Runde, welche da vor dem Kamin auf den Sesseln und Kissen thronte und gebannt dem Reisebericht des ehemaligen Gryffindors lauschte. Harry erzählte mit vielen lebhaften Gesten und hielt auch peinlichere Details nicht zurück.

Mat strahlte, als Harry die Eichhörnchengeschichte aus Australien zum Besten gab, welche für seine Rettung beim Quidditch verantwortlich war. Er genoss es, ein wenig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Nachdem Harry diesen Abschnitt seiner Erzählung beendet hatte, wurde Mat gedrängt, vom Leben auf Schloss Slytherin zu erzählen, was er auch mit großer Begeisterung tat.

Harry musterte seine gegenwärtigen und ehemaligen Mitschüler. Alle hatten sie unter Veritaserum bestätigt, dass sie ihm glaubten und auf seiner Seite waren; dennoch waren die wenigsten beim Gedanken an Voldemort ruhig und unbekümmert. Sie mochten Harry vertrauen, doch es war zu viel verlangt, dass sie von heute auf morgen den Gedanken vollständig akzeptierten, dass Voldemort kein mordender und rasender Irrer mehr war. Die wenigsten von ihnen hatte den Dunklen Lord jemals auch nur gesehen.

Harry war überglücklich, dass Mats Erzählung vom Alltag in 'Vorlost's kleinem Waisenhaus die Sorgen seiner Verbündeten zu zerstreuen schien. Der Mann, welchen Mat beschrieb, wie er mit den Jungs Fußball spielte, Windeln wechselte und Gute Nacht-Geschichten vorlas, konnte einfach nicht böse sein.

Harry selbst konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er von Vorlosts Beziehung mit Madam Hooch erfuhr. Er war es gewesen, der Voldemort geraten hatte, mehr unter Leute zu gehen. Dass sein Rat so schnell Früchte trug, hätte er nicht vermutet, und es gab ihm ein angenehmes 'hab-ich's-doch-gesagt' - Gefühl.

---

Das Mittagessen verlief ähnlich wie das Frühstück; für Harrys Freunde war es vergnüglich, für alle anderen eher betrüblich, doch letzten Endes musste sogar Professor McGonagall sich das Lachen verkneifen, als Neville und Trevor auf einmal die Körper tauschten, gerade als Trevor eine Fliege schlucken wollte.

Neville war zwar inzwischen auch im Bilde, was Harrys Stand in der Politik anging, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermione war er nicht von selbst auf die Idee gekommen, sich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, und so musste er denn auch hin und wieder wie alle anderen unter Harrys Streichen leiden.

Der positive Nebeneffekt dieser Art der 'Gerechtigkeit' war, dass niemand anhand der Personen, welche verschont blieben, die Täter herausfinden konnte. Harry selbst ließ sich hin und wieder mit dem einen oder anderen Produkt der Weasley-Zwillinge oder auch einem ihrer eigenen Streiche belegen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

"Neville, könntest du mir bitte das Salz reichen?"

"Kroaaaak!"

"Oh, Verzeihung, das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Ob das wohl noch lange anhält?", fragte Harry freundlich. Die Kröte sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Nevilles Körper derweil stieß eine Menge unverständliches Gebrabbel aus und versuchte, auf allen Vieren auf den Tisch zu steigen, um sich nach etwas Essbarem umzusehen.

Natürlich löste sich der Zauber präzise in dem Moment, als Trevor das zweite Bein auf den Tisch hob; Neville, der sich unerwartet wieder in seinem eigenen Körper befand, verlor wegen des ausgestreckten Beins das Gleichgewicht und landete Kopf voran in der Suppenschüssel.

"Aaah-grmbllblllblllbbbbl!"

"Neville, was machts du denn!" Hermione seufzte und zog den suppetriefenden Jungen zurück auf die Bank. Zum Glück war das Essen schon größtenteils abgekühlt, sodass der ehemalige Gryffindor sich keine Verletzung bei seiner (oder eher, bei Trevors) Akrobatik zugezogen hatte.

Tropfend und verwirrt blinzelnd saß er neben Hermione auf der Bank. Professor Dumbledore reinigte Nevilles Kleidung mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes und fuhr dann ruhig fort, sein Spanferkel zu verzehren - naja, ruhig nur so lange, bis das gute Tier ihn plötzlich aus großen Kulleraugen ansah und fragte: "Darf ich Mama zu dir sagen?" ¹

Harry grinste Saskia breit an, als er sich unbeobachtet wusste. Die kleine muggelbegeisterte Slytherin war ein interessanter Zuwachs zu seiner Gruppe gewesen und hatte immer wieder die abenteuerlichsten Ideen - wie etwa dieses Schwein.

Etwa zwei Drittel der momentanen Slytherinschüler in Hogwarts wussten von der Verwandlung des Dunklen Lords in einen freundlichen, weltoffenen Waisenhausleiter. Nur ein kleiner Teil von ihnen lehnte die Veränderung ab. Diese hohe Akzeptanz lag vor allem an Voldemorts Phase gesteigerter Grausamkeit, bevor er zu seinem neuen "Ich" gefunden hatte. Viele Slytherin- Familien hatten vor drei Jahren sehr unter Voldemorts Temperament gelitten und allgemein war man nur froh, dass diese Phase vorbei war. Alles musste besser sein als ein rasender Dunkler Lord, der seine eigenen Untergebenen niedermachte.

Nachdem Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass Mat in direktem Kontakt zu Vorlost stand, hatte er dessen Nachrichtenbahnen genutzt, um die Namen aller vertrauenswürdigen Slytherins - ein Menschenschlag, an dessen Existenz er vor vier Jahren noch nicht geglaubt hatte - zu bekommen. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, sie in die DA aufzunehmen, da eine solche Aktion zu viel Verdacht erregt hätte. Doch er sprach sich regelmäßig mit ihnen über neue Streiche ab und hielt sie auch auf dem Laufenden, was ihre Rolle im 'entscheidenden Gefecht' am 12. Januar betraf.

Noch immer lief die wesentliche Kommunikation über Mat, auch wenn Mme Hooch ein oder zweimal persönlich in Hogwarts vorbeigeschaut hatte. Vorlost und Harry aber hatten sich noch immer nicht wieder getroffen und beide wurden täglich nervöser, je näher der große Tag rückte.

Konnten sie einander vertrauen? Würde alles ohne Probleme ablaufen?

Es gab so viele Stellen, an denen etwas schieflaufen konnte. Was, wenn Harrys großer Bannfluch nicht ausführbar war und es doch zum Kampf kam? Würden sie fliehen können, ohne dass es Verletzte gab? Was, wenn Moody nicht unterschrieb? Was, wenn die Kinder...? Was, wenn...?

Ja - was, wenn.

Harry wusste es so gut wie auch Vorlost: Es durfte nicht misslingen. Zu viel hing für sie alle davon ab.

---

Die Ferien vergingen wie im Fluge. Jeden Nachmittag trainierte die DA für mehrere Stunden und auch wenn nicht alle verstanden, warum sie Täuschungs- und Bannzauber lernen mussten, vertraute doch jeder Einzelne darauf, dass Harry wusste, was er tat.

Am letzten Abend vor dem Ende der Ferien legten sie noch einige Stunden Abendtraining ein. Es war nur noch eine Woche bis zur 'alles entscheidenden Schlacht'.

Harry und Luna waren jeden Abend nach dem Training der DA nochmals in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgekehrt und hatte zu zweit die Grenzen ihrer Wilden Magie ausgetestet. Dabei konzentrierten sie sich nicht wie am Nachmittag auf Techniken und Zauber, welche für den Kampf geeignet waren, sondern bemühten sich vielmehr, ihr allgemeines Verständnis ihrer eigenen Magie zu verbessern. Hin und wieder arbeiteten sie ernsthaft an einer Strategie, für den Fall dass ihr Plan für die 'Schlacht' nicht aufging; doch einen Großteil der Zeit verbrachten sie damit, ihrer Magie freien Lauf zu lassen und einfach nur herumzualbern.

So auch heute.

"Harry, sieh mal, ein schwarzes Kaninchen!", rief Luna, die in einen weißen Zylinder spähte.

"Lass es drin", rief er, gespielt erschrocken, "es ist das Schwarze Kaninchen des Todes!"² Unter Lunas belustigten Blicken nahm er ihr den Zylinder aus der Hand und verschloss ihn mit einem wasserfesten Gütesiegel, wobei er allerdings, ziemlich daneben, 'Bright Eyes' summte.

Dann verwandelte er ihn in ein kleines Modellflugzeug und schickte es zum Fenster hinaus. Luna sah dem Muggelspielzeug fasziniert hinterher. Sie nahm sich eine Haarnadel aus den wilden blonden Locken, reduplizierte sie und schickte schließlich zehn kleine Feuerblitze hinter dem Modellflugzeug her. Die Besen holten schnell auf, doch dann verloren sie immer wieder an Geschwindigkeit, weil sie Loopings und Wronski-Finten flogen oder ganz einfach vom Kurs abkamen.

"So würdest du als Sucher nicht weit kommen", kommentierte Harry.

"Ich suche ja auch nicht", antwortete sie kryptisch, "ich finde nur."

"Soso", forderte er sie zum Weiterreden auf, "was findest du denn so alles?"

"Ich finde, du solltest dein Hemd ausziehen."

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Meinte sie das, was er jetzt gerade dachte...? Bei Luna konnte man das nie so genau wissen. "Warum... sollte ich das tun?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Luna sah ihn aus großen, ernsten Augen an. "Es könnte ein Wirdelgnarz darunterstecken. Nach allem, was du heute gezaubert hast, ist das sogar sehr wahrscheinlich."

Harry lachte. Natürlich, ein Wirdelgnarz! Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, dass Luna in ihrer Beziehung plötzlich in die Offensive ging, wo sie sich bisher nur hin und wieder geküsst hatten und sie sich einen Großteil der Zeit nicht einmal zu erinnern schien, dass sie überhaupt zusammen waren...

"Jetzt zieh schon aus", beharrte Luna, "diese Biester sind gefährlich."

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, beschloss aber, Luna ihren Willen zu lassen und zog sich rasch das Hemd übern Kopf. Spöttisch sah er sie an. "Wirdelgnarz gefunden?"

Luna erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. "Er könnte auch in deine Hose gewandert sein."

Harry lief ein wenig rot an. Doch im Grunde hatte er nichts dagegen, von Luna angeschaut zu werden, und so ließ er sich überreden, auch die Hose abzulegen. Es war schließlich nicht so, als könne jeden Moment jemand in den Raum stürmen; die Einzige, welche ihn in der Unterwäsche sehen würde, war Luna. Und vor der sollte er sich besser nicht verstecken, wenn er wollte, dass es in ihrer Beziehung jemals zu mehr kam als zu bloßen Küsschen.

"Was sind eigentlich Wirdelgnarze?", fragte er mit lediglich gespieltem Interesse, während er sich bückte, um aus den Hosenbeinen zu steigen.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stieß er beinahe mit dem Kopf an Lunas Kinn, so nah war sie auf einmal an ihn herangetreten.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", hörte er noch, bevor ihre Lippen sich auf seine legten.

_Luna hätte genauso gut eine Slytherin sein können_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann verabschiedete sich sein Denken spontan für den Rest des Abends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¹ Das ist ein Zitat von Mittermeier, über Nichtvegetarier, die 'Schweinchen Babe' toll finden..._

_² Aus dem Film 'Watership Down' ('Unten am Fluss')_


	12. Endkampf

**Disclaimer: **Genauso wenig meins wie bisher.

**Beta: **JenDeluxe : ) _Übrigens: Ich ändere oft noch was, nachdem meine Beta den Text hatte; alle noch vorhandenen Fehler sind ziemlich sicher meine..._

**Die üblichen Ausreden:** Wozu? Ihr wisst schon, dass ich nicht die schnellste bin...(und dann hatte ich das Kapitel endlich von Jen zurück und habe vergessen, es auch zu posten - typisch.) ;D

**12. Kapitel - Endkampf**

Es war soweit.

Sturm peitschte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, wütender Wind riss an den Ästen der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes. Dichter Schnee versperrte die Sicht aus den Fenstern und die Schüler und Lehrer hielten sich an diesem Samstag nahe bei ihren Kaminen. Keine Eule würde bei diesem Unwetter wagen, den Schnabel aus der Eulerei zu strecken. Hogwarts lag da wie vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten.

Seit einer Woche hatte der Unterricht in Hogwarts wieder begonnen und es hätte ein Wochenende wie jedes andere sein können, voller Spiele, Gespräche über die Ferien und Hausaufgaben. Und doch lag eine angespannte, unheilvolle Stimmung über dem Schloss, welche seine Bewohner enger zusammenrücken ließ. Harry Potter, der lange verschollene Held der englischen Zaubererwelt, hatte eine Vision gehabt; eine Vision, welche einen Angriff des Dunklen Lords auf das Schloss vorherzusagen schien - während eines Sturms.

Der Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters war seit Beginn des Jahres 24/7 mit dem von Minister Moody verbunden, Auroren standen in Alarmbereitschaft; die Öffentlichkeit war gewarnt, sich nicht allein auf die Straße zu begeben. Es herrschte nervenzermürbende Spannung.

Mittagessen war an diesem Tag eine traurige Angelegenheit. Alle waren viel zu nervös und verängstigt, um das Essen zu genießen und auch die Unterhaltungen an den Tischen liefen gedämpft und lustlos ab.

Gerade erhoben sich die ersten Schüler, um die Halle zu verlassen, da flogen die großen Türen auf und Hagrid kam hereingeschneit - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Eiskristalle klebten in Haar und Bart des Riesen und der Wind wirbelte weiße Flocken von der Vorhalle durch die Türe herein. Hagrid hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Türe hinter sich zu zuziehen.

"Sie sind da! Die Todesser sind da! Du- weißt- schon- wer greift an!!!"

Was seinen Worten folgte war das reine Chaos. Nur Harry, Mat und Dumbledore schienen die Ruhe bewahren zu können. Dumbledore schaffte es im selben Moment, die Lehrer um sich zu versammeln, in dem Harry die DA, soweit sie sich in der Schule befand, um sich geschart hatte. Beide begannen augenblicklich, Befehle zu bellen und mehrere Leute verließen eilig mit Aufträgen die große Halle.

Keine zehn Minuten später begannen Ordensmitglieder, Auroren und DA-Mitglieder aus dem Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters zu purzeln und sich in Richtung der Eingangshalle in Bewegung zu setzen. Die Schüler der niedrigeren Jahrgangsstufen wurden mit ihren Haussprechern in einen Schutzraum in den Kerkern geschickt.

Dumbledore brachte derweil zusammen mit den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick zusätzliche Schutzbanne an, doch man konnte regelrecht zusehen, wie die anrückende Armee einen nach dem anderen deaktivierte und unaufhaltsam über das Schlossgelände voranschritt.

Eilig hatten die Auroren Stellung bezogen. Harrys DA war direkt dahinter positioniert, die Ordensmitglieder übernahmen die Flanken. Harry, von seiner Position am Kopf der DA aus, bemerkte hocherfreut, dass Minister Moody persönlich seine Auroren in die Schlacht führte. Er würde den alten Auroren also nicht lange suchen müssen.

Ohne sich seine Freude anmerken zu lassen starrte Harry mit düsterem Blick den anrückenden Todessern entgegen. Es waren nicht dutzende oder hunderte; nein, _tausende_ schwarz ummantelter Gestalten schienen da durch den Sturm auf das Schloss zuzukommen.

Harry gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, dann machte er sich auf, um Dumbledore und den Minister von seinem 'Plan' zu informieren.

"Was ist das für ein Schildzauber?", fragte Moody misstrauisch. Harry begegnete seinem Blick ruhig uns selbstbewusst.

"Ich weiß nicht, woher er kommt. In letzter Zeit habe ich immer wieder ... so eine Art Visionen, könnte man sagen. Fast wie Erinnerungen. Professor Dumbledore ist überzeugt, dass sie nicht von Voldemort kommen, und bisher haben sich all die Sprüche als zuverlässig erwiesen. Auch diesen hier haben wir im kleinen getestet; ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir ihn heute auch im größeren Rahmen anwenden können!"

Harry musste schreien, damit die beiden Männer ihn über das Heulen des Sturms hinweg verstehen konnten. Moody tauschte einen langen Blick mit dem Schulleiter aus, und als Dumbledore zögernd nickte, brummte der Minister und gab widerwillig seine Zustimmung.

"Da draußen sind mindestens zehnmal mehr Leute als wir jemals auf dieses Schlachtfeld führen könnten. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können. Aber bring dich nicht in Gefahr, Potter. Sieh zu, dass du dich selbst auch schützt. Der beste Schild nützt nicht viel, wenn unsere einzige Hoffnung außerhalb bleibt."

Harry sah ihn ernst an. "Das sehe ich ganz genauso, Minister." Es war nur allzu wahr.

Moody musterte ihn scharf, dann wandte er sich ab und begann, seine Truppen von der neuen Vorgehensweise zu informieren. Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry aufmunternd zu. Harry nickte kurz, dann wandte er sich ab. Er war sich sicher, dass der Schulleiter ihm nicht völlig traute; Dumbledore hatte ihm nur erlaubt, seinen 'Schildzauber' anzuwenden, weil die Lage so unglaublich hoffnungslos aussah. Moody hatte nicht übertrieben: Was Voldemort da ins Feld führte, war allem Anschein nach eine Armee, die mindestens zehnmal so stark war, wie alle Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Schüler und sonstigen Anhänger des Lichts zusammen.

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen. _So sieht es zumindest aus. Aber ach, der Schein kann trügen... Armer Dumbledore. Das wird heute für ihn eine herbe Enttäuschung werden._

Als die Armee des Dunklen Lords bis auf wenige hundert Meter herangekommen war, gab Harry seiner 'Dunklen Armee' das verabredete Zeichen. Er hatte die DA gut trainiert. Absolut reibungsfrei teilten sich die jetzigen und ehemaligen Schüler in die abgesprochenen Gruppen auf. Bei Harry standen nur solche, die er in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte; es waren über ein Dutzend Hexen und Zauberer. Der Rest der DA, etwa doppelt so viele Jugendliche, scharten sich um Neville.

Manche von ihnen, so wie Neville und Angelina, waren sich der tatsächlichen Lage voll bewusst; die meisten aber hatten keine Ahnung, was Harrys Spruch tatsächlich bewirken würde.

"Vergesst nicht, sobald der Bann gesprochen ist, kann er nicht mehr gelöst werden, egal, was ihr tut; aber bis dahin ist absolute Konzentration von Nöten! Wir wollen den Frieden - und dies ist der schnellste Weg, ihn zu bekommen. Seid ihr bereit?"

"Ja!"

In Windeseile schwärmten die DA-Mitglieder aus, bis sie die ganzen Streiter der Seite des Lichts umstellt hatten.

Je ein 'Eingeweihter' auf der Außenseite stand zwei 'Mitläufern' auf der Innenseite gegenüber. Harry schoss einen hellen roten Blitz in den Himmel, ein Signal, das selbst bei diesem Wetter zu allen durchdrang. Sechsunddreißig Münder öffneten sich, zweiundsiebzig Lippen formten Worte, die sie bis auf eine Ausnahme selbst nicht verstanden. Das Altkirchenslawisch kratzte in ihren Kehlen, doch die ständige Übung machte es möglich, dass jeder Einzelne den Spruch fehlerfrei bis zum Ende sprechen konnte.

Beim letzten Wort richteten alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Ein goldener Lichtstrahl schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab, dutzendfach verstärkt von seinen Mitstreitern, und unter den ehrfürchtig aufgerissenen Augen der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder spannte sich eine schimmernde goldene Kuppel über ihren Köpfen.

Ein wütender Schrei ertönte. Viele Köpfe fuhren herum; es war Moody, der geschrieen hatte. "POTTER! Was fällt dir ein?!" Der Minister eilte mit wütenden Schritten durch den Schnee auf Harry zu, der soeben die Stränge aus purer Magie verschnürte, welche ihm seine Helfer zugespielt hatten, und den Bann permanent verankerte. "Du solltest _innerhalb_ des Bannes sein, nicht außerhalb!"

Harry sah den Minister ausdruckslos an und erwiderte: "Falsch. Sie glauben, dass ich auf Ihrer Seite stehen sollte, Ihre Ansichten teilen und Ihren Kampf kämpfen sollte. Nun, wenn Sie Seite an Seite mit mir kämpfen wollten, dann hätten Sie mir ein wenig mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen sollen. Nun ist es zu spät. Ich werde diesen Krieg heute beenden - aber auf _meine_ Weise. Nicht auf Ihre.

"Ich habe genug von sinnlosen Opfern, von blutigem Kampf um nichts weiter als darum, wer Recht hat. Das ist so kindisch! Ich will kein Held in einem Kampf der Ideale sein, wenn ich genausogut ein ganz normaler Mensch in einer Welt _ohne_ Kämpfe sein könnte! Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muss diesen Krieg zuende bringen!"

Nicht nur Moody starrte Harry total geschockt hinterher, als er zielstrebig ganz alleine auf die heranrollende Flut von schwarzen Roben zulief. Dumbledore machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er dem jungen Zauberer hinterherlaufen - und blieb erstaunt stehen.

Die goldene Wand des 'Schutzbannes' hatte ihn aufgehalten. Dumbledore sprach einen milden 'Alohomora'. Der Spruch traf auf die Wand der Kuppel, prallte ab und fuhr unter Dumbledores Hut, welcher daraufhin gehorsam seine geheime Innentasche öffnete, sodass mehrere Zitronenbonbons zur Erde hernieder fielen.

Erstaunte Rufe und ungläubiges Keuchen war in der ganzen Kuppel zu hören, als ein Zauberer nach dem Anderen erkannte, dass sie nicht nur in der Kuppel gefangen waren, sondern auch noch keinen einzigen Zauberspruch hinausschicken konnten.

Luna Lovegood trat vor. "Die Kuppel ist spruchfest. Wie Harry gesagt hat, wird er diesen Krieg auf seine Art beenden. Er hat die Kontrolle über den Bann, und nur er kann einzelne Leute herausholen, oder auch den ganzen Bann lösen. Bitte sehen Sie davon ab, gefährliche Flüche zu sprechen, da Sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Ihre Mitstreiter im Inneren verletzen!"

Dumbledore und Moody wechselten einen mit Panik gefüllten Blick. "Er wird doch nicht...?"

"Der Junge ist selbstmörderisch genug. Und er hat gemerkt, dass wir Geheimnisse vor ihm haben... eigentlich ist es nur verständlich, dass er auch Geheimnisse vor uns hat."

"Meinst du, er hat einen Plan, Albus?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Alastor. Ich weiß es nicht."

In diesem Moment meldete sich ein DA-Mitglied aus der im Inneren gefangenen Hälfte zu Wort. "Ich weiß nicht, was Harry vor hat", verkündete Dean Thomas laut, "aber er würde nie etwas tun, von dem er weiß, dass es uns schadet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er plant, aber was immer es auch ist, ich vertraue ihm. Ich glaube an Harry!"

Der Ruf wurde von einem DA-Mitglied nach dem anderen aufgenommen. "Ich glaube an Harry!", schallte es in der ganzen Kuppel wieder. Es war laut genug, um sogar durch den Sturm bis zu Harry vorzudringen. Endlich erlaubte er sich zu lächeln.

_Glaubt ihr nur! Aber ist es dafür nicht ein _bisschen _zu spät? _

Es waren nicht mehr nur Mitglieder der DA, welche da schrieen. Nein, es waren auch einige Auroren und viele der Ordensmitglieder - dieselben Leute also, welche ihm zuvor so sehr misstraut hatten, dass sie ihm vier Jahre seines Lebens stehlen und ihm den Zugang zu seiner ureigenen Magie verweigern wollten. _An mich glauben wollt ihr? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ihr seid lediglich VERZWEIFELT._

Noch zehn Schritte, dann würde er die Schwarzgewandeten erreicht haben. Da teilten sich ihre Reihen, und Voldemort persönlich kam auf Harry zugeschritten. Harry sah ihm ruhig entgegen.

"Potter! Kommst du, um so elendiglich zu sterben wie deine Eltern?", sprach Voldemort höhnisch die verabredeten Losungsworte.

"Nein, ich komme, um zu leben, wie sie es hätten tun sollen", antwortete Harry in ebenso gespielt überheblichem Tonfall.

"Wie willst du das erreichen, Harry?" Diesmal war jeglicher Hohn aus der Stimme des Schlangenlords gewichen, und er sprach so leise, dass ihn nur die unmittelbar neben ihm stehenden Todesser hören konnten. Sie hatten ihre Erkennungsphrasen ausgetauscht und waren nun bei der eigentlichen Unterhaltung angekommen.

"Indem ich dir vergebe, Vorlost", antwortete Harry ebenso ernsthaft. "Es tut gut, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht, du könntest deine Meinung doch noch ändern..."

"Mir geht es nicht anders. - Du willst es also durchziehen?"

"Ja."

Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt, mehrfacher Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords Voldemort und Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt, erhob in einer weithin sichtbaren Geste seinen Zauberstab - und legte ihn vor den Füßen des Dunklen Lords zu Boden.

Ein Aufschrei erklang hinter ihm, als die Menschen in der goldenen Kuppel begriffen, was vor sich ging. "Harry, nicht!", riefen die einen, "Das kann nicht Harry sein!", die anderen.

Heftige Debatten brachen aus, ob Harry Potter sich wirklich dem Dunklen Lord ergeben würde, oder ob nicht vielmehr alles Teil einer großen Finte sei, lediglich Augenwischerei, um Du-weißt-schon-wen in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Harry derweil hatte sich auf ein Knie sinken lassen und seinen Kopf in Ehrerbietung geneigt.

"Schwörst du, Harry Potter, auf deine Magie, dass du mir nicht nach dem Leben trachtest?", erschallte Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme über dem ganzen Schlachtfeld. Der Sturm heulte wie ein Chor gepeinigter Seelen, Schnee und Eis fraßen sich in die Wangen der Kämpfer und versperrten ihnen die Sicht.

"Ich schwöre", antwortete Harrys klare, feste Stimme.

"HARRYYYYY!!!!"

Harry erhob sich. An Voldemorts Seite kehrte er langsam zu seinen Kampfgefährten zurück. Sein Blick war nicht minder kalt, als der des Dunklen Lords, als er dem kleinen Grüppchen der DA, welches sich außerhalb des Schutzbannes befand, entgegentrat. Die Jugendlichen sahen ihn unsicher an. Sie wussten, was für ein Spiel er spielte; dennoch war ihnen dieser kalte, herablassende Harry so unbekannt, dass einige von ihnen Zweifel verspürten.

Harry lief einfach an ihnen vorbei.

"Harry!", schnaubte Hermine empört. Nun drehte sich Harry um. Jetzt, da er die Armee des Lichts im Rücken hatte, erlaubte er sich ein kurzes, strahlendes Lächeln. Doch bevor die DA sichtbar aufatmen konnte, hob er warnend eine Augenbraue. Einschüchterung war ein wesentliches Element ihres Planes. "Gute Arbeit", sagte er kalt - während seine Augen noch immer lächelten.

Dann wandte er sich wieder der goldenen Kuppel zu.

Dumbledore und Moody waren auf ihn zu gelaufen, soweit es ihr goldener Käfig erlaubte. Wenige Schritte trennten sie nun noch von ihrem schlimmsten Feind und ihrer einzigen Hoffnung - welche soeben die Seiten gewechselt hatte.

"Harry", sprach Dumbledore ihn ernst an, "hast du dir gut überlegt, was du da tust?"

"Ja", kam die kalte Antwort. Dumbledore wurde davon kurzzeitig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und startete den nächsten Versuch.

"Harry, dieser Mann hat deine Eltern ermordet."

"Ich weiß."

"Er ist schuld am Tod zahlloser Zauberer und dutzender unschuldiger Muggel."

"So unschuldig wie meine Familie?"

"Was?"

"Du hast zugelassen, dass ich mein Leben lang von meinen Verwandten misshandelt wurde, Dumbledore. Und am Ende haben sie mich sogar verkauft!" Dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, wusste der alte Schulleiter ja nicht.

"Du hast mich wieder und wieder gegen Voldemort kämpfen lassen, mich, ein bloßes Kind damals, nur um meine Grenzen auszutesten und mich zu einer noch besseren Waffe zu machen. Du hast mich stets belogen, mich mit deinen Halbwahrheiten ins Verderben rennen lassen und mir alles genommen, was mir etwas bedeutete."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, als Harry auf seinen Kopf zeigte.

"Ja, alter Mann. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen wieder. DIE DU MIR GENOMMEN HATTEST!"

Harrys Stimme war noch immer magisch verstärkt und der echte Zorn in seinem Tonfall blieb niemandem verborgen.

"Du hast mir die Magie genommen, welche alleine zu meinem Sieg über Voldemort hätte führen können. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen kann, da du nicht für das Wohl der Zaubererwelt kämpfst. Warum sonst hättest du mir die Macht genommen, von der es in der Prophezeiung hieß, dass ich nur durch sie Voldemort besiegen könnte?"

Ein weiterer Schauer von erstaunten und verwirrten Ausrufen drang durch das Schneetreiben an Harrys Ohren. Er sog es auf, wie ein nasser Schwamm.

"Hast du deinen blinden Anhängern jemals auch nur von der Prophezeiung erzählt?", fragte er mit einem wohlgezielten Blick auf Minister Moody. Dieser runzelte die Stirn, und während sein magisches Auge wild rotierte, fixierte er mit dem normalen Dumbledore.

"Sag es ihnen", stichelte Harry. "Sag ihnen, wer als Einziger die Macht hat, Voldemort zu besiegen!"

Dumbledore seufzte. "Harry Potter", gab er widerstrebend zu.

"Genau, Dumbledore", klinkte sich Voldemort nun endlich in die Unterhaltung ein. "Und er gehört jetzt mir! Genauso wie..." - er winkte mit dem Zauberstab, was einen grünen Funkenregen hervorrief - "...sie alle hier!"

Aus dem Schneegestöber traten von allen Seiten magische Kreaturen heran: Zentauren, Hauselfen, sogar Vampire und ein Einhorn waren dabei. Auch eine Gruppe von menschlich anmutenden Gestalten entstiegen den eisigen Schatten: es waren die Werwölfe unter Führung von Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore starrte entsetzt auf das Einhorn. Alles hatte er erwartet - aber das nicht. Ein Tier von absoluter Reinheit und Unschuld - und es war auf Voldemorts Seite?! Was für düstere Zauber musste der Dunkle Lord aus der Versenkung geholt haben, dass sogar die edelsten Wesen des Lichtes sich ihm unterwarfen?

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Harry. Harry Potter, den er vor vier Jahren verloren hatte; der plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war um ihm fröhlich zu erzählen, er habe sich Voldemort angeschlossen - als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Harry Potter, der sie nun alle verraten hatte.

"Harry... was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?"

Potter lächelte grimmig. "Die Liste ist lang... Um nur das Wesentlichste zu nennen: Du hast mir nie zugehört. Du wolltest mich zurechtbiegen wie es dir gefällt. Du hast zu fest gebogen - die Sehne ist gerissen. Der Pfeil ist nicht abgestumpft, doch du hast keinen Bogen, um ihn abzufeuern. Jetzt habe ich einen anderen Weg gewählt."

"Sieh ein, dass du verloren hast", schnurrte Voldemort. "Du kannst nicht mehr gewinnen, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore ließ den Kopf hängen.

Harry sah Voldemort fragend an; der ältere Mann nickte. Harry zog aus einer Tasche seines Kampfumhanges zwei Dokumente hervor.

"Dies hier ist eine Generalamnestie für Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, und alle Hexen und Zauberer, welche mit ihm in Verbindung stehen und durch Taten in seinen Diensten Schuld auf sich geladen haben. Anwesende eingeschlossen."

Er reichte dem Schulleiter das Dokument durch die Wand der Kuppel. Im selben Moment, als sein Arm die leuchtende Wand durchbrach, packte Moody mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zu und zerrte Harry nach drinnen. In Sekundenschnelle fand Harry sich am falschen Ende dutzender Zauberstäbe wieder. Bunte Lichter zuckten als die unterschiedlichsten Flüche auf ihn herniederprasselten.

"Verdammt, woher kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor?", grummelte er verärgert. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als sei er sonderlich besorgt um sein Wohlergehen, obwohl seine Haut ganz plötzlich von sonderbaren Pusteln, Fledermausschwingen und Ausschlag bedeckt war, seine Zähne entweder schief standen oder wackelten und seine Augen aussahen, als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie lieber zerplatzen oder implodieren wollten. Gerade dieser Mangel an Beunruhigung hielt seine Gegner jetzt auf Abstand. Welches Ass mochte er noch im Ärmel haben?

"Lasst Potter los", zischte Voldemort. "Ihr Narren! Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass eine Geisel euch das Leben rettet? Im Gegenteil! Wenn ihr Potter freigebt, bin ich weiterhin bereit, euch allen das Leben zu lassen, so, wie ich es ihm versprochen habe. _Tut ihr es aber nicht - _dann Gnade euch der Gott der Muggel, denn weder Merlin noch Morgana würden sich solcher Dummköpfe wie euch erbarmen!

"Seht euch um! Ihr seid umzingelt! Ich muss lediglich warten, bis ihr in diesem Bannfeld verhungert. Wollt ihr wirklich so _sinnlos _draufgehen?"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und die Menge seiner Zuhörer zuckte unter jedem seiner Worte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb.

"Bitte, es ist eure Wahl. Potter hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt - ich brauche ihn nicht mehr. Wenn ihr ihn jetzt beseitigt, dann muss ich mich nicht an meinen Teil der Abmachung halten. Und ich muss sagen, die Versuchung ist groß..."

Er erhob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen leichten Brennnesselfluch in Richtung des Ministers für Magie. Moody fluchte, als der rote Lichtstrahl seinen Arm streifte und ein fieses Brennen hervorrief. Er ließ Potter fallen.

Voldemort lachte. "Wie ihr seht, hat euer 'Retter' ganze Arbeit geleistet. Während ihr weder entkommen noch euch wehren könnt, muss ich nicht einmal warten, bis ihr in dem Bannfeld verhungert. Ich kann euch Einen nach dem Anderen bequem von hier draußen aus eliminieren... Also, was ist? Gebt ihr Potter nun frei oder entbindet ihr mich von meinem Versprechen, indem ihr ihn umbringt?"

Harry saß zwischen Dumbledore und Moody auf dem Boden und bekam kaum etwas von der Unterhaltung mit. Jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut schmerzte, er sah fast nichts und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm durch seine schiefen Zähne der Sabber aus dem Mund tropfte.

Er war schon wieder leichtsinnig gewesen.

Nicht, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen machte. Niemand konnte es sich leisten, ihn tatsächlich zu ermorden. Dennoch... es war höchst unerfreulich.

Eine wohlbekannte Stimme machte ihn unsanft wieder auf das Geschehen um ihn aufmerksam. "Wie konntest du uns nur so verraten, Harry!", zischte Ron Weasley wütend. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir einmal beste Freunde waren!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermine trat bis zur goldenen Wand an ihn heran und starrte den Rotschopf empört an. "Überlege dir gut, was du da sagst, denn ich verspreche dir, dass es dir sonst verdammt Leid tun wird!"

Ron starrte seine Freundin mit offenem Mund an. "Du auch, Hermine?!", brachte er schließlich hervor. Hermine schnaubte.

"Ich war nicht umsonst die cleverste Hexe in unserem Jahrgang! Ich weiß, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, und entschuldige mich rechtzeitig. Du dagegen... Weißt du, Ron, es wäre wirklich besser, du hieltest jetzt mal einfach die Klappe."

Ron schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. "Willst du damit sagen, du hältst es für die _bessere_ Wahl, dich _ihm_ anzuschließen?" Er deutete auf das Häuflein Elend am Boden mit Namen Harry Potter, welches gerade begonnen hatte zu kichern, als es sein Spiegelbild in einer zugefrorenen Pfütze erblickt hatte.

Der Sturm ließ langsam nach, die Wolken trieben weiter. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fiel auf das Einhorn, welches soeben Hermine mit der Schnauze anstupste. "Ja, Ron. Genau das meine ich", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Nicht nur Ron geriet beim Anblick des Einhorns und dessen freundlicher Berührung der 'Verräterin' so aus der Fassung, dass er unaufmerksam wurde. Kingsley Shacklebolt trat gemütlich hinter dem Minister hervor, packte Harry beim Arm und verließ mit ihm gemeinsam die Kuppel.

"Hey!" Ron schrie empört auf, als er merkte, was vorgefallen war. "Wieso kann er den Bann verlassen?"

"Er hatte Harry dabei", erklärte Hermine.

Ron war nicht der Einzige, der sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte, als er erkannte, welche Chance sie soeben verpasst hatten. Nun aber war Harry aus dem Bannkreis verschwunden und sie hatten erneut keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht.

Außerhalb des Bannkreises konnte man im Licht des immer weiter aufklarenden Himmels beobachten, wie Luna Lovegood auf Harry zustürzte. "Tut es weh?", fragte sie besorgt. Niemand hatte sie je so ernsthaft bei der Sache gesehen und viele Gesichter drückten beinahe mehr Unglauben aus als zuvor, beim Anblick des Einhorns.

"U-hu", machte Harry nur, unfähig, ganze Worte, geschweige denn Sätze zu formulieren.

"Warte, ich helfe dir beim Ausziehen", gab Luna, nun wieder in gewohnt kryptischer Weise, von sich. Nur wenige Sekunden später aber wurde allen Anwesenden klar, wovon die Tochter des Quibbler-Chefs sprach.

Sie hielt beide Hände neben Harrys Fußspitzen und begann, sie langsam nach oben zu führen, die Bewegung gleich der eines Menschen, welcher ein Kunstobjekt enthüllt. Je weiter ihre Hände sich bewegten, ziehend, rollend und schüttelnd, umso größer wurden die Augen ihrer Beobachter.

Mit jedem Zentimeter, den sie zurücklegte, verschwanden die Hinterlassenschaften der Flüche von Harrys Körper. Eine Minute später stand er vor ihnen, so unversehrt wie eh und je.

Luna ließ mit krauser Nase ein verschrumpeltes, blutfleckiges Etwas neben sich zu Boden fallen. "Manchmal ist es doch gut, ein dickes Fell zu haben."

Harry grinste sie frech an (auch seine Zähne waren inzwischen wieder gerade). "Ja, danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, auch für mich eine 'zweite Haut' anzufertigen. Ich dachte ja nicht, dass ich sie je brauchen würde - außer vielleicht, um mal besonders eindrucksvoll aus der Haut zu fahren... Aber es hat sich doch gelohnt."

Die beiden grinsten einander weiter an, kamen sich immer näher und versanken schließlich in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Voldemort musterte sie belustigt; dann wandte er sich wieder den total überrumpelten Kämpfern des Lichts zu. "Wie ihr seht, schafft ihr es nicht einmal, einen absolut unvorbereiteten Potter in Schach zu halten; wenn er und ich Ernst machen, ganz zu schweigen von den viertausend Gefolgsleuten, welche mit mir in die Schlacht gezogen sind... Nun, rechnet euch eure Chancen aus.

"Ich sage es jetzt zum letzten Mal: Entweder ihr unterschreibt und bindet damit euch und all jene, welche ihr vertretet, auf Strafe durch Verlust eurer Magie an gewisse Forderungen meinerseits... Oder ihr sterbt die nächsten Tage über einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod als Spielzeuge meiner Todesser..."

Harry musste sich bei dem Wort 'Spielzeuge' ein breites Grinsen verkneifen und zog Luna noch fester an sich, damit es niemandem auffiel. _Wenn die wüssten, welchen 'Todessern' sie hier gegenüberstehen..._

"Um euch die Wahl etwas zu erleichtern... Potter! Eine Demonstration, bitte!"

Harry bemühte sich um seine vorherige eisige Mine, dann löste er sich von Luna und trat wieder auf die Kuppel zu. "Neville? Komm bitte mal her."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor näherte sich mit deutlich sichtbarem Zögern seinem früheren Freund. "Was... was willst du, Harry?"

"Das kann dir egal sein, Nev. Du bist tot." Während er dies sprach, bewegte er die Hände in einigen hochdramatischen Gesten und schickte dann einen grünen Blitz mitten in Nevilles Brust. Der junge Mann kippte augenblicklich um und blieb reglos liegen.

Voldemort grinste böse. "Jede Minute einen weiteren, bis sie unterschrieben haben, denke ich."

Harry nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und wandte sich wieder an die Menge. "Angelina? Komm doch bitte mal her..."

Die früherer Jägerin der Gryffindors wurde kreidebleich, ehe sie langsam einen Schritt zurück machte. "Minister...?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Moody sah Dumbledore an. Der zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

Harry hob erneut die Hände. "Du bist to-"

"Potter, warten Sie!" Harry wurde von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, die nun mit strammen Schritten auf ihren Schulleiter zumarschierte. "Direktor Dumbledore, bei allem Respekt, _unterschreiben Sie endlich_! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob Sie durch das viele Spielen mit Ihrer Ziege verdummt sind, aber sehen Sie es denn nicht?! Je länger Sie zögern, umso mehr unnötige Opfer wird es geben!"

Dumbledore war bei der Erwähnung der Ziege knallrot angelaufen. Selbst das verräterische Zwinkern seiner Augen war bemerkenswert abwesend. "Minerva, meine Liebe, das kann ich nicht. Wenn ich dieses Dokument unterschreibe, so verpflichte ich stellvertretend den ganzen Orden zu einer friedlichen Haltung gegenüber Voldemort. Das kann und will ich nicht verantworten!"

"Wenn Sie es nicht tun, wird der ganze Orden sterben! Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie noch die Kompetenz haben, die nötig ist, um uns anzuführen?"

Dumbeldore war geschockt; doch aus den Reihen der Ordensmitglieder war zustimmendes Gemurmel zu hören. Harry gratulierte sich im Stillen selbst. Ihre Zeitungskampagne hatte den Ruf des Schulleiters nachhaltig geschädigt. Ebenso wie den des Ministers.

Letztendlich machte die Seite des Lichts mit ihren Anführern kurzen Prozess. Unterschreiben oder abdanken und zusehen wie jemand anderes unterschrieb - wie sollte man sich da entschieden? Erstaunlicherweise wählten beide Männer den für ihre Psyche weniger verträglichen Weg: sie unterschrieben selbst.

Harry nahm die beiden Rollen Pergament mit zitternden Händen entgegen und zeigte sie Voldemort.

"Sie sind rechtskräftig."

Einen Moment sahen die beiden sich mit absolut ausdrucksloser Miene an. Dann brachen beide in breitestes Grinsen aus und fielen sich in die Arme.

"Wir ham's geschafft, wir ham's geschafft, wir ham's geschafft!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ina, Cynestra, Aurora Parvati, Spelli, oLLi - danke für die reviews zum vorigen Kapitel. Das hier war noch nicht das letzte Kapitel, es gibt noch ein paar Worte zu den mysteriös vielen Todessern usw. : ) Weiß nur noch nicht, wann (und Versprechen zu machen traue ich mich wirklich nicht...) _

_Meinen Dank an alle, die trotz langer Pausen zwischen den updates noch dabei sind. Jede review erinnert mich daran, dass ich in meiner Freizeit nicht lesen, sondern lieber schreiben sollte. ;D_

_- Dime_


	13. Kinderspiel

_Disclaimer siehe frühere Kapitel. _

_A/N: Kapitel ist noch nicht beta gelesen (sorry, wollte es noch zu Weihnachten rausbringen...). spelli, Ina, Amylin, coco: Noch einmal danke, danke, danke!!! für eure lieben reviews! _

_Wünsche allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!!! - Dime_

**13. Kinderspiel**

Ron war sprachlos.

Harry Potter, früher sein bester Freund, heute der Mann, der die Zaubererwelt verraten und dem Untergang geweiht hatte - sprang umher wie ein kleines Kind, lachte, tanzte und _umarmte_ Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen!!!

Du-weißt-schon-wer selbst, der dunkelste und bösartigste Zauberer ihres Zeitalters, schlimmer noch als Grindelwald und ganz bestimmt nicht nur ein direkter Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins, sondern auch Morganas, Circes und des dunklen Hexenmeisters, _lachte_ und _küsste Mme Hooch_!

Das war zuviel. Rons Augen verdrehten sich und er kippte mit einem gequälten Stöhnen vornüber in den Schnee.

"Ron!" Hermine war mit einem Satz an seiner Seite. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie ihn wieder aufgepäppelt hatte. Derweil erging es den übrigen Hexen und Zauberern im Inneren des goldenen Doms nicht viel besser als Ron. Niemand wollte so recht glauben, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und Harry Potter soeben zusammen mit ihren jeweiligen Freundinnen ein Siegesgeheul anstimmten-

"_Cuuuuuuuuuuuut!!!_"

Der Umhang einer unförmigen Gestalt hinter dem Dunklen Lord fiel zu Boden. Darunter kam kein Geringerer als Walden Mcnair zum Vorschein. Vor ihm war eine Muggel-Kamera aufgebaut, an der trotz der Anti-Muggel-Banne um Hogwarts ein kleines rotes Lämpchen flackerte.

"Vorlost, die Szene müssen wir nochmal drehen!", schimpfte der spärlich behaarte alte Mann aufgebracht. "Ihr sollt eure Gegner verhöhnen, ihnen ein widersinniges Versprechen nach dem anderen abringen, und sie schließlich in Schimpf und Schande aus dem Bannfeld entlassen..."

"Ups." Harry und Voldemort sahen sich schuldbewusst an. "Glatt vergessen."

"Bei Circes Säuen! Das Drehbuch hatte nur drei Seiten. Drei! Wie dämlich muss man eigentlich sein, um sich nicht einmal das merken zu können!?"

Während einige der mit heruntergeklappten Kiefern lauschenden Anhänger des Lichts noch zu begreifen suchten, wie Voldemort sich solch ein unverfrorenes Verhalten von einem seiner Untergebenen gefallen lassen konnte, plagte andere die Frage, was MacNair mit dem sonderbaren Muggel-Gerät wollte. Die wenigen Muggelgeborenen unter ihnen wiederum sahen sich mit plötzlich neu erwachter Hoffnung um: Bestimmt würde gleich ein Moderator hinter einer Schneewehe hervorspringen und ihnen breit grinsend eröffnen, dass sie der Zauberer-Variante von 'Versteckte Kamera' oder 'Verstehen Sie Spaß' auf den Leim gegangen waren...

Nun, besagter Moderator ließ sich nicht blicken. Doch bei Voldemorts nächsten Worten fragten sich viele dennoch, ob sie hier nicht doch gerade gründlich verarscht wurden.

"...Nein, Walden, wir haben keine Zeit für einen neuen Take. Die Kinder frieren uns hier noch zu Eiszapfen! Ich sage, wir machen das wann anders und bringen die Kleinen erstmal ins Warme."

Kinder? Voldemort hatte _Kinder_ dabei?!

Minerva McGonagall nahm ihre Brille ab und putzte sie. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Zwickte sich in den Arm. Blinzelte. Es half alles nichts.

Was auf ein Zeichen Rolanda Hoochs hin aus der winterlich frühen Abenddämmerung hervorgetreten war, das wurde auch mit dreimaligem Brilleputzen nicht verständlicher. Hinter den ersten zwei Reihen von Todessern, welche jetzt entspannt und mit zurückgezogenen Kapuzen näher kamen, klappten Todesser scharenweise um wie Spielzeugsoldaten. Sie schienen keine Masse zu haben, sondern stürzten flach vornüber auf den schneebedeckten Rasen und blieben reglos liegen.

Es waren Attrappen. Tausende von Attrappen.

Hinter den Pappkameraden aber kam eine kleine Gruppe von Kindern zum Vorschein. Jedes der kleinen Wesen hatte eine Reihe von fünf oder sechs 'Todessern', die auf einer Art Plattform mit Rollen angebracht waren, vor sich her geschoben. Aus den hinteren Reihen traten etwas größere Kinder hervor, welche ein komplexes Gerüst von Spiegeln gehalten hatten.

Das sichtbare Meer von Todessern hatte es nie gegeben. Lediglich eine Handvoll echter Todesser und eine größere Gruppe enthusiastisch mitspielender Kinder. Nicht wenige Auroren schwankten bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie soeben die Kontrolle über die Zaubererwelt an einen Wahnsinnigen mit einer Armee aus Spielzeugsoldaten und deren Spiegelbildern im Deckmantel des Schneegestöbers verloren hatten.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix sahen aus, als wollten sie am liebsten wie ihr Namenspate zu Asche zerfallen, um der absoluten Demütigung zu entgehen, welche gerade über sie hereinbrach. Viele aber waren zu geschockt vom Anblick der Kinder jeden Alters, welche durch den Schnee auf sie zu gestapft kamen, mit roten Wangen, glücklichem Lächeln und allesamt dick in Muggel-Jacken, Mützen, Schals und Handschuhe in leuchtenden Farben eingemummelt.

Die Kleinen purzelten wild durcheinander, um als erster bei Voldemort zu sein. Der hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, um zusammen mit Mme Hooch jedes der Kinder kurz zu umarmen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken und es für seine tolle Hilfe zu loben.

"Die Szene ist im Kasten. Außer dem Ende, das haben Harry und ich vermasselt. Tut uns leid. Wir werden das nochmal drehen müssen. Aber da können wir tricksen, was den Hintergrund angeht, da müsst ihr nicht unbedingt nochmal raus. Ich danke euch allen, Kinder. Ihr seid spitze!"

Lachende Augen sahen zu Voldemort auf, und viele kleine Händchen streckten sich ihm und einigen der Todesser entgegen, als Kinder mit kalten Zehen auf den Arm genommen werden wollten, oder ihre Hände gewärmt bekommen wollten, welche trotz wunderbar dicker Fäustlinge mit _101 Dalmatiner_-Motiv im Verlauf der 'Schlacht' ziemlich eisig geworden waren.

"Gut, jetzt aber nichts wie ab ins Warme mit euch allen!", schallte Voldemorts Stimme endlich über die verdatterten Hexen und Zauberer unter dem Bannfeld hinweg. Absolut sprachlos sahen sie zu, wie Voldemort auf Hogwarts zulief, eine Reihe von lustig schnatternden und kichernden Kindern hinter sich herziehend. Todesser liefen zu beiden Seiten nebenher und passten auf die Kinder auf. Es war ein so surreales Bild, dass viele noch Tage später überzeugt waren, sie müssten träumen.

Harry Potter war zusammen mit der DA bei der goldenen Kuppel stehen geblieben. Während noch alle der sonderbaren Prozession hinterher sahen, hatte er unbemerkt Mme Pomfrey beim Arm gepackt und aus der Kuppel gezogen.

"Mr. Potter! Was...?"

"Still, Mme Pomfrey. Ich tue Ihnen schon nichts. Sagen Sie, haben Sie jemals einen Eid geleistet, dass Sie nie ein Kind, oder einen Ihrer Patienten verletzen werden?"

"Sowohl als auch", antwortete die Heilerin brüsk.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. "Gut, dann kann ich Sie ja ohne Sorge gehen lassen. Mme Pomfrey, bitte seien Sie so gut und sehen Sie nach den Kindern, ja? Sie sind mehrere Stunden im Kalten herumgestanden, und egal, wieviele Wärmezauber Vorlost und seine Leute gesprochen haben, wir machen uns trotzdem Sorgen, sie könnten sich erkältet haben. Außerdem brauchen wir Essen für die Kleinen; sind sicher schon ganz ausgehungert. Können Sie sich mit den Hauselfen absprechen, um für alle etwas Geeignetes zu finden? Oh, und bitte kein Fastfood, auch wenn sie danach fragen... Vorlost glaubt an bewusste Ernährung..."

Was auch immer Mme Pomfrey von Harry Potter erwartet hatte, diese Bitte war es bestimmt nicht gewesen. Harry sah ihr etwas besorgt nach, als sie wie eine Schlafwandlerin den Kindern hinterherstolperte. "Hoffentlich fängt sie sich bald wieder...", murmelte er unsicher.

"Das wird schon", beruhigte ihn Luna. "Die Frau ist sehr kompetent. Denk nur mal an die Dutzend Besuche, die du ihr schon abgestattet hast; du sahst hin und wieder bestimmt auch schockierend schrecklich aus: ohne Knochen im Arm; blutbesudelt; mit Flüchen und Schrammen übersät;... Und immer war die Frau der Innbegriff von professioneller Beherrschtheit. Ich denke, es ist lediglich eine Frage von ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder voll im Griff hat."

Harry nickte zögernd und wandte schließlich den Blick vom Schloss ab. Er seufzte, als er statt dessen wieder die goldene Kuppel vor sich hatte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er Voldemort versprochen hatte, dass er heute aufräumen würde?

"Luna, weißt du eigentlich, wie bindend ein Eid wirklich ist, den jemand anderes für einen gegeben hat?"

"Du meinst, ob sie uns wirklich nichts mehr tun können?"

Harry nickte.

"Warum probieren wir es nicht einfach aus? Hol Ron..."

"Eine prima Idee!" Harry lächelte ihr kurz zu; dann sprach er einen Schockzauber und einen _Accio_ durch den Schild und wurde mit dem großen, schweren Körper eines gewissen Weasleys belohnt, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn draufprallte.

"Uff!"

Unter den misstrauischen und noch immer sehr nervösen Blicken der Leute unter der Kuppel richtete sich Harry auf und löste Ron aus seiner Starre. Der Rotschopf sah sich kurz verwirrt um; dann sprang er auf und riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe.

"_Sectum-_" Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Stimme versagte, seine Hand fiel herab.

"_Reduc-_" Wieder brach er ab.

Mittlerweile rot im Gesicht schrie Ron mit weit ausholender Geste: "_Avada_-- aaaauuuu!" Erschrocken ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen, der auf einmal rot glühte.

Harry und Luna sahen sich zufrieden grinsend an. "Funktioniert", stellte Harry fest. "M-hm", stimmte Luna zu und gab ihm zur Feier ihrer Entdeckung einen kleinen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. Harry grinste und legte Luna einen Arm um die Hüfte. Nebeneinander standen sie da und sahen fasziniert zu, wie Ron nun einen körperlichen Angriff auf sie startete.

Der rotgesichtige Rotschopf holte mit der Faust aus -- und jaulte wenig später laut und empört, als sie auf sein eigenes Kinn traf. Endlich hatte Hermine Erbarmen und hielt ihn davon ab, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten.

Auf Harrys Bitte hin gingen die Mitglieder der DA rund um die Kuppel in Position und wenig später löste sich die Kuppel in einem silbrig-golden schimmernden Funkenregen auf.

Zögernd überschritten die ersten Auroren die Linie, hinter welcher sie bis jetzt gefangen gewesen waren. Als nichts passierte, setzten sich auch alle anderen in Bewegung. Manche ließen plötzlich ihre Zauberstäbe fallen, schrieen vor Schmerz überrascht auf oder fluchten haltlos; es schien, dass Rons Beispiel nicht genügt hatte, um sämtliche Hexen und Zauberer von der Aussichtslosigkeit eines Angriffs zu überzeugen.

Harry lächelte nur traurig. Er fühlte sich jetzt sicher, doch es tat ihm leid, zu sehen, wie viele seiner früheren Freunde und Bekannten ihn liebend gerne verletzen oder gar töten würden. Nun, die Zukunft würde zeigen, ob sie ihm auf ewig dafür grollten. Immerhin _hatte_ er ihnen den Frieden gebracht, wenn auch auf andere Art, als sie es erwartet hatten.

Harry wurde von seiner Überzeugung, dass er im Moment unververwundbar sei, durch eine schallende Ohrfeige kuriert. Dicht gefolgt von einem derben Kinnhaken.

Total überrascht blinzelte er ein, zwei mal, bis die Welt wieder scharf vor seinen Augen wurde.

Vor ihm standen Angelina und Neville. Beide - ja, sogar Neville! - wutschnaubend und mit zornig verengten Augen. Harry begriff es nicht. "Ihr... aber... wieso könnt ihr..."

Ihr Blickkontakt wurde unterbrochen und die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, zerbrach, als Luna plötzlich haltlos zu lachen anfing.

"Ähm... Luna?"

"Das ist zu herrlich...! Oh Harry...!", war alles, was seine Freundin herausbrachte.

"Ich werde hier verschlagen und du findest es _lustig_?!" Harry war empört.

Luna gluckste noch ein wenig; dann fing sie sich wieder und traf die Blicke der drei erwartungsvoll ihr zugewandten Gesichter.

"Harry," begann sie, "als du Neville scheintot gehext und Angelina gedroht hast, da warst du mal wieder zu selbstständig für dein eigenes Wohl. Du hast gehandelt, weil _du_ es für richtig und notwendig hieltest; nicht, weil Voldemort es von dir wollte. Und scheinbar basiert das Versprechen auf intuitivem Wissen; die beiden hier waren sich unterbewusst sicher, scheinbar als einzige der Anwesenden, dass du keine Befehle entgegennehmen würdest, die dir zuwider sind. Der Fall, in dem du nicht auf Voldemorts Befehl hin gehandelt hast, ist aber von dem bindenden Eid ausgenommen..."

Luna brach ab und lachte wieder herzlich.

Harry rieb sich finster das schmerzende Gesicht. Er nahm es seiner Freundin ein bisschen übel, dass sie sich so über sein Leid und seine Dummheit amüsierte. Dann aber schaute er erneut zu Angelina und Neville. Die beiden hatten die Hände inzwischen sinken lassen und sahen ihn mit schiefem Grinsen an.

"Umh, sorry Harry. Aber du hast uns ganz schön geschockt..."

Endlich lösten sich die Falten auf Harrys Stirn und auch er grinste. "Nein nein, schon okay. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ihr habt jedes Recht, sauer zu sein. Ich habe euch nicht vorgewarnt, weil es echt wirken sollte; aber euch gegenüber war es fies... Und ich möchte euch auch danken. Es scheint, dass ihr mich viel besser kennt, als die meisten anderen auf Hogwarts. Denn ihr habt nicht einen Moment lang wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Voldemorts Befehle annehmen würde.

Selbst jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass es dieses Schlupfloch gibt, werden sie mir wohl kaum gefährlich werden. Denn wenn sie unterbewusst glauben, dass ich Voldemorts Marionette bin, dann ist es egal, wie sehr sie ihrem Oberbewusstsein einreden, sie könnten mich gefahrlos angreifen - es wird nicht klappen.

Andersherum, wenn sie verstehen, dass ich kein blinder Anhänger Voldemorts bin, dann müssen sie sich der Frage stellen, warum ich so gehandelt habe, wie ich es nun mal getan habe. Hoffentlich gibt ihnen das Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob es denn wirklich so falsch ist.

Ich war anfangs ja total dagegen, dass Vorlost seine Kids mitbringt; aber er und seine Todesser haben sie mit Schutzzaubern belegt, dass es kracht."

Harry gähnte und streckte sich.

"Tja", fuhr er dann fort, "aber es hat doch auch ein Gutes. Nicht nur, dass wir den Orden und die Auroren viel schneller zum aufgeben bringen konnten; sie haben auch gesehen, wie Vorlost mit den Kleinen umgeht. Ich glaube, viel mehr als jede PR-Kampagne wird das die Leute dazu bringen, ihn irgendwann zu akzeptieren."

Hermine und Luna lächelten zustimmend.

"Wollen wir auch ins Schloss gehen?", schlug Hermine vor. "Ich möchte doch zu gerne mitverfolgen, wie Voldemort den Kindern weismacht, dass die Decke in der Großen Halle nur ein Special Effect und Teil vom Set ist..."

"...und ich könnte schwören, dass ich ein Gespenst gesehen habe..."

"...echt coole Requisiten, das muss man ihnen lassen."

"Schon, aber hast du die eine Treppe gehört? Ich bin mir sicher, das war ein elektrisches Summen. Also, mich können sie mit ihrer Magie jedenfalls nicht täuschen..."

Belustigt hörten Harry, Luna und Hermine zu, wie die älteren Kinder sich bemühten, Hogwarts als komplizierte Technik abzutun.

Etwas weiter unten am Slytherintisch, wohin die Todesser ihre Waisen zum Abendessen buxiert hatten, stritten sich zwei kleinere Kinder lautstark darüber, wer von den Zauberern, die sie heute gesehen hatten, den coolsten Anzug hatte.

"... aba dea hellplaue ist viel schöna als dea krüne."

"Find' ich aber gar nicht! Blau ist blöd."

"Ist es nicht!"

"Wohl!"

"Gar nicht!"

"Wooohol!"

"Außadem wahn nua bai dem plauen Zaubara Bongbongs im Hut!"

Der andere Junge schwieg, während er diesen wichtigen Punkt in seine Betrachtungen miteinbezog und versuchte, sich eine clevere Antwort einfallen zu lassen. Die drei Jugendlichen gingen weiter.

Endlich erreichten sie Voldemort, der Mme Hooch gegenüber in der Mitte des Tisches saß, sodass sie gut all ihre Kinder im Auge behalten konnten.

"Hallo, Vorlost."

"Harry!" Voldemort sprang auf und zog den Jüngeren in eine überschwängliche Umarmung. "Der Krieg ist wirklich vorbei, und niemand kann uns was. Isses nicht toll?!"

Harry lächelte nachsichtig, während der mehrere Jahrzehnte ältere Zauberer wie ein kleines Kind weiterplapperte.

"Sag mal, Vorlost", unterbrach Harry ihn schließlich, "wo hast du eigentlich heute die ganz Kleinen gelassen?"

"Im Schloss, natürlich. Dudley passt auf sie auf."

"Dudley?!"

"Ja, Dudley. Der Sportlehrer."

"Sportlehrer?!?"

Severus Snape näherte sich ihrem Tisch und griff an dieser Stelle in die Unterhaltung ein. "Ihr Cousin hat sich in den letzen Monaten sehr verändert", erklärte er Harry mit einem geringfügig bösen Grinsen. "Der neue Trank, den ich entworfen habe, schlug bei ihm erstaunlich gut an und er verlor eine Menge Gewicht. Um seine nunmehr vorteilhafte Figur beizubehalen, wird er sich jedoch anstrengen müssen, denn auf Dauer helfen auch die besten Tränke nichts. Als ich ihm zum ersten Mal sein neues Ich im Spiegel zeigte, war er vor Staunen sprachlos. Was vermutlich ein Segen ist, denn ich halte keine großen Stücke auf seine 'intelligenten' Äußerungen."

Snape zog verächtlich eine Lippe hoch und Harry lachte schallend. Das war sein alter Tränkelehrer! Und was er beschrieb war so eindeutig Dudley...

"Als Mr. Dursley erfuhr, dass er fortan Sport treiben soll, war er zunächst etwas zurückhaltend; jedoch konnte ich ihn dank meines Charmes dazu überzeugen -" Snape runzelte irritiert die Stirn, als ein verräterisches Husten auf einmal mehrere seiner Zuhörer außer Gefecht setzte.

" - dazu überzeugen, sagte ich, es zumindest einmal zu versuchen. Ich war selbst erstaunt, wie positiv er auf die Erfahrung reagierte. Es war beinahe, als habe er schon immer geahnt, dass er etwas verpasst, und nun sei es ihm endlich gegeben worden...

Nun, sei dieses wie es will, Fakt ist, dass Dudley Dursley seither jeden Tag mehrere Stunden mit Sport verbringt. Die Kinder sind darauf aufmerksam geworden und ein paar haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Anfangs schien es ihn zu irritieren, doch bald war Mr. Dursley eifrig damit beschäftigt, den Kindern bei der einen oder anderen Übung zu helfen..."

Harry konnte sich nicht so recht vorstellen, wie Dudley einem anderen Menschen in Sachen Sport half; doch hatte er noch immer ein Bild von Dudley im Kopf, wie er vor seiner Zwangsdiät gewesen war. Sollte sein Cousin sich aber tatsächlich so sehr verändert haben, wie Snape das andeutete, dann war es durchaus möglich, dass er heutzutage wirklich mehr Spaß daran fand, kleinen Kindern zu helfen, als sie zu verschlagen. Immerhin war er in der Schule nie eine große Leuchte gewesen und hatte folglich nie einem Mitschüler helfen können; die Erfahrung, über etwas wirklich bescheid zu wissen und jemandem sein Wissen vermitteln zu können, musste für ihn ganz neu und aufregend sein.

"Professor Snape, ich danke Ihnen", sagte Harry aufrichtig. "Was Sie mit meinem Cousin angestellt haben, grenzt an ein Wunder."

Snape schien zu versuchen, sich den Stolz über dieses Kompliment nicht ansehen zu lassen, doch Harry bemerkte den Schalk in seinen Augen, als er weitersprach. "Nur die Eltern des jungen Mannes scheinen ob der neueren Entwicklungen nicht vollkommen begeistert zu sein."

Harry schnaubte. So, wie er die Dursleys kannte, waren sie bei der Nachricht, dass Dudley abgenommen hatte und jetzt als Sportlehrer in einem Waisenhaus arbeitete, einem Herzinfakt nahe gekommen. Was hatte man ihrem Duddy-Spätzchen bloß angetan?

Harry und Luna begleiteten Voldemorts Großfamilie nach dem Essen mit zum Schloss Slytherin. Im Spielzimmer fragten sie einige Kleinkinder nach Dudley.

"Daddl! Daddl-daddl-daddl!!!", quiekte ein kleines Mädchen, welches bei ihrer Frage aufgesprungen und davongerannt war. Bloße Sekunden später, so schien es, kam das Mädchen mit strahlendem Lächeln zurück, wobei es einen verwirrt dreinblickenden Dudley hinter sich herzog. "Daddl, die suchn dich!"

Harry und Dudley musterten einander geschockt. Harry wusste, wie er für Dudley aussehen musste, mit seinem Arm um die Schultern einer abwesend die Gardinen musternden jungen Frau, in deren Haaren Ornamente steckten, im Aussehen erinnernd an grüne Riesenbakterien.

Dudley wiederum schockte Harry durch die schiere Abwesenheit eines Großteils dessen, was für Harry bisher seinen Cousin ausgemacht hatte: Schicht um Schicht wabbeligen, pink glänzenden Fetts. Dudley war nicht dünn, aber auch bei Weitem kein Baby-Wal mehr. Er war von durchschnittlicher Höhe und Breite. Aber er hatte Muskeln bekommen. Scharf zeichneten sie sich an seinen Armen, Beinen und sogar dem Nacken ab. Lediglich um die Hüften schien seine rapide geschrumpfte Haut noch ein wenig zu hängen.

"Du... siehst gut aus."

Dudley strahlte. "Danke, Harry!"

"Und du hast Manieren gelernt!!!" Harry war inzwischen mehr als einfach bloß geschockt. "Professor Snape, Sie sind ein wahrer Zauberer!!!"

Dudley lachte. "Er ist nicht wie -- öhm. Er ist kein _Zauberer_, Harry", erklärte er seinem verdutzten Cousin. "Doktor Snape hat mit seinen Medikamenten zwar wahre Wunder gewirkt, aber er wedelt nicht mit einem Zauberstab umeinander oder sowas." Ein warnender Blick seinerseits schien Harry aufzufordern, seine Geheimnisse nicht vor Muggeln auszuplaudern. Das schockte Harry noch mehr als Dudleys Äußeres. Sein Cousin, Dudley Dursley, bemühte sich, Harrys Zauberei für ihn geheim zu halten?!

"Er weiß nichts von uns", flüsterte ihm Draco Malfoy zu. "Wie die meisten der Kinder hier im Heim hat er keine Ahnung, dass wir alle Hexen und Zauberer sind..."

Harry blinzelte ein paarmal um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann schaute er Dudley an und lächelte. Er mochte die Veränderungen, die Snape bei dem Jungen gewirkt hatte. Vielleicht musste er sich in Zukunft nicht mehr aller seiner Verwandten schämen.

"Oi, Dudley, wie wär's mit einer Runde Baseball?", schallte ein Ruf durch die Halle.

Alles drehte sich in Richtung des Rufers um. Es war ein etwa zwölfjähriges Mädchen, das an einer Hand einen Baseball-Handschuh trug, in dem es einen festen, weißen Ball mit roten Nähten auf und ab hüpfen ließ.

Hinter dem Mädchen stand eine Gruppe von sechs oder sieben weiteren Kindern, welche Dudley erwartungsvoll anschauten.

"Ähm, 'tschuldige Harry, ich muss los", murmelte Dudley, bevor er mit strahlenden Augen auf die Kinder zulief und sie nach draußen begleitete. Harry und Luna sahen sie drei Stunden später auf ihrem Heimweg; sie waren immer noch in ein scheinbar feuriges Spiel vertieft. Schnee und Schlamm hatten sich auf dem Pitch und ihrer Kleidung verteilt, die Haare der Spieler klebten verschwitzt an ihren Köpfen ...und mittendrin stand Dudley, Schiedsrichterkappe auf dem Kopf, und schrie Anweisungen an beide Teams, als habe er sein Leben lang nichts Anderes getan.

"Das ist also dein Cousin?", fragte Luna leise.

"Ja, das ist mein Cousin", antwortete Harry. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte er bei dem Gedanken Stolz in sich aufkeimen. Wie so oft schien Luna zu erraten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie.

"Es ist schön, dass nicht nur Vorlost seine Familie gefunden hat."

Harry lächelte sie an. "Dudley war schon immer meine Familie, Luna; auch wenn ich es jetzt erst zu schätzen weiß. Mit dir hingegen verbindet mich eine ganz andere Art der Verwandtschaft..."

"Wir sind Seelenverwandte", sagte Luna unbekümmert. "Auch das war schon immer so."

Harry drückte ihre Hand fester, um sie an den warmen Gefühlen teilhaben zu lassen, welche ihre Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten.

"Luna... könntest du dir vorstellen, mit mir zusammen zu leben?"

"Aber das tue ich doch schon."

"Nein, ich meine... als... als..."

"Oh, Harry", lachte sie leise. "Du bist so hoffnungslos!"

"Ist das ein Ja?"

"Nein."

Sie grinste.

Überglücklich schlang Harry seine Arme um Luna, fest entschlossen, sie nie wieder loszulassen.


	14. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Mr. und Mrs. Potter-Lovegood, bitte folgen Sie mir." Der Minsiteriumsangestellte verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er die Frischvermählten zum Aufzug begleitete. Harry und Luna fuhren schweigend ins unterste Geschoss hinab, wo sie von Minister Moody, dem Unsäglichen Shacklebolt, sowie Hermine, Vorlost und Rolanda begrüßt wurden.

"Habt ihr euch das auch gut überlegt?", fragte Vorlost noch ein letztes Mal.

"Es ist alles bereit, und wir sind uns sicher", antwortete Harry ruhig. "Kingsley hat Lunas Theorie überprüft, Hermine hat alles noch einmal nachgerechnet, und die Kröte ist auch unversehrt vom Testlauf zurückgekommen. Es führt wirklich nicht in DAS Jenseits, sondern lediglich in EIN Jenseits, eine andere Welt. Mit den Ankersteinen sollten wir den Rückweg problemlos finden."

Harry verspürte wie immer eine diebische Freude bei dem Gedanken, dass Dolores Umbridge nach ihrem Fehltritt mit den Zentauren in Ungnade gefallen war. Aufgrund der Schwierigkeit, eine Beamte komplett zu entlassen, hatte sie lediglich eine neue Stelle zugewiesen bekommen... Seither war sie Testsubjekt Nummer Eins für die Unsäglichen. Und wenn im Ministerium gerade niemand Verwendung für sie hatte, wurde sie hin und wieder an kleinere Unternehmen verliehen, um die Kassen des Ministeriums aufzustocken. Besonders ein kleiner Familienbetrieb namens WWW zeigte ein besonderes Interesse an ihren Diensten...

"Dann bleibt uns also nichts weiter übrig, als euch wunderschöne Flitterwochen zu wünschen!", schloss Rolanda fröhlich.

"Passt auf, dass ihr spätestens in einem Monat wieder hier seid, sonst verpasst ihr die Premiere von unserem Film", ermahnte sie Vorlost.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", grinste Luna, "Harry hat immerhin eine der Hauptrollen. Das lassen wir uns nicht entgehen!"

Voldemort hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, einen Schriftsteller zu beauftragen, dass er eine Geschichte um die Szenen herum schrieb, die sie vor Hogwarts gedreht hatten. Ursprünglich sollte die Kamera nur dazu dienen, den Kindern eine Ausrede zu geben, warum sie als Statisten bei einer Art Schlacht dabei waren. Ein Fantasy-Film war natürlich ein hehres Ziel. Doch dank der Anstrengungen des besagten Schriftstellers war ein ganzes Fantasy-Epos daraus geworden, welches in Hollywood großes Interesse erregt hatte. Die letzten Monate über waren verschiedene Todesser sowie einige Auroren und die DA immer wieder zu Dreharbeiten abkommandiert worden.

Selbstverständlich wurden sämtliche Special Effects als Betriebsgeheimnis unter Verschluss gehalten. McNair hatte am Regieführen und am späteren Schneiden des Films großen Gefallen gefunden. Falls ihr großes Werk bei den Leuten gut ankommen sollte, plante er schon die Fortsetzung...

"Harry", meldete sich jetzt Hermine zu Wort, "ich hoffe, dass ihr ihn findet. Aber falls es dort wirklich so toll sein sollte, wie Luna vermutet-"

"Vater meint, wir könnten sogar auf ein Exemplar des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers stoßen!", warf Luna aufgeregt ein.

"-dann kann es sein", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, "dass er lieber dort bleiben möchte. Also, falls ihr ihn seht, aber nicht mitbringt, dann grüßt Tatze von mir, ja?"

Harry versprach es feierlich. Er und Luna verabschiedeten sich ein letztes Mal ausgiebig von ihren Freunden.

Dann traten sie Hand in Hand durch das Tor.

--ENDE--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

_Hallo! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! ...Eine Review wäre nett, wenn's nicht zuviel Mühe macht. : ) _

_Und nicht vergessen: Die Slash-Version von Teil 3 steht noch aus. Erstes Kapitel ist geschrieben, aber ich mache nur langsame Fortschritte. Trotzdem, Harry/Vorlost ist noch nicht vom Tisch, haltet also weiter danach Ausschau. -g- Gute Zeit euch allen:D_


End file.
